Captivated
by Mara93
Summary: What happens when 4 career and extra curricular minded adults , none of them currently seeking a long term commitment, and certainly not believing in anything as silly as fate, meet in the most extraordinary of circumstances? They become captivated!
1. Chapter 1

**Captivated**

Hi everyone!

This story I started writing for a fanfic challenge and was Charli's idea.

I don't want to spoil what's to come for anyone who's never seen this story so I'm not going to summarize the content that much. For now, understand this story is almost completely AU. It has very little to do with the show, though I strive to keep all characters intact. Be ready for adventure, drama, lust, humor and…

**Rating: M** for language and mature scenes, bordering on a rare T

Disclaimer: As usual. I disclaim. One Tree Hill is the property of its creators, writers, etc. I am writing this just for fun.

A lot of research for this one. I will list references later, but I give full credit to them for helping me write this story.

FF Readers: Excuse the ugly breaks in between parts. They seem to be the only ones that FF will allow.  
_  
_

/x\

_It is the year 2009… _

_And there is a new president. _

_Research on metamorphic rock helps scientists continue to learn new helpful information about volcanoes and other such matter. _

_Dial up internet is a thing of the past as there is rarely to be found a home without wireless network. _

_The DVD and CD though still popular in some households, are starting to be replaced by the mini disc…a disc so small it will fit in a shirt pocket. _

_The VCR is obsolete. It's quickly becoming a gadgety little antique though. _

_Victoria's Secret continues to be a top company in the area of woman's lingerie, but rapidly meeting it in a challenging way is the new Angelica's Boudoir, launched just three years ago and yet already employing some of the top beautiful models. _

_The look is retro 40's mixed in with a bit of retro 90's…put it all together with hot 2000's and you have…style once again simply recreated. _

_Little silver and neon colored bags are seen everywhere now. People are buying them like crazy because they protect just about anything from heat…water…cold…etc…etc… _

_The top television show for teens is a simple little basketball small town show called…One Tree Hill. _

_Miami Heat are set to play the final game of their season, hoping to once again claim victory after a smashing season undefeated thanks to their unbreakable star player… _

_The dramatic movie Underneath the Sun continues to be a box office smash in it's eighth week at number one, but the new Harry Potter film is said to be something that will wow it's audience…especially with how much older that cast is looking. _

_There is a new type of Amphibian plane on the market called the Skydolphin…a beautiful small passenger plane that's size is impressive and its landing capabilities astonish those who see it. _

_Though many adults continue to pursue that special relationship, the age of safe sex has encouraged some to keep it casual while continuing to play it safe. _

_Scarborough Country continues to be a top draw at MSNBC, but the network is said to be looking for something new and hot to also be added to its lineup. MSNBC II, the network's lower less important, yet interesting news division, created just a year ago, continues to draw in a modest audience. _

_Tourism in Aruba is thriving as people enjoy the areas around the beautiful island paradises… _

_It is the year 2009… _

_And this is the story of two separate individuals who find themselves in a shocking climactic event that forces them to depend on each other.… _

_Two other individuals who must put aside any differences as they begin the most important mission yet of their lives… _

**_Starring: Nathan Royal Scott: Age 26, The Star Player _**

**_Starring: Haley Lynn James: Age 24, The Restless News Woman _**

**_Co-starring: Lucas Daniel Scott: Age 29, The Intellectual Scientist _**

**_Co-starring: Brooke Amanda James: Age 27, The Model Extraordinaire _**

**_Special Guests: Dan Scott, Karen Scott, Jimmy James, Lydia James_**

___What happens when four career minded…and/or uh…sexually extracurricular minded adults, none of them currently seeking any long term commitment, and certainly not believing in anything as silly as fate, meet in the most extraordinary of circumstances? _

___They become…_**Captivated**

/x\

___And now we have one of MSNBC's top roving reporters down in the convention hall. Haley, tell us how it's going down there." _

___"Well Joe let me just first say what an honor it is covering the 2008 Republican Convention. It is pandemonium down here Joe…just pandemonium, but the kind that just fills you with excitement. I am surrounded by cheering happy people who just know their candidate is the one to do the job. A candidate who I would like to remind all the MSNBC viewers will be appearing on my show __The News Room____…next Friday October 7th. _

___"Haley, you've got to tell me how did you manage to get this scoop? I mean there are reporters all over the country trying to get Senator Sanders on their show…even me…how did you do it Haley?" _

___"Well Joe…I just…I really can't tell you. I mean I don't know. I guess I was just lucky." _

___"OH now come on Haley, you know it takes more than luck to get Senator Sanders to sit down and talk. He moves from one place to another so fast. What an accomplishment Haley. And to think just a year ago…_

___" ____"Ha…just a year ago Joe I was covering deer in the backyard stories." _

___"Oh Haley….what a sense of humor! Well I want to remind my viewers that next week on Wednesday night Haley will be here in Scarborough Country with us. She'll be joining Pat and myself for some Republican convention wrap up." _

___"That's right Joe. Pat too…what a fun night that will be….whoa…it's getting louder in here as more entertainment excites the audience before Senator Sanders makes his speech tonight….oh I'm getting word his wife is about to come out. Well Joe…" _

___"Yeah, you don't have to tell me Haley. We'll talk to you later." ____"Okay great Joe…I'm going to go get a better view for the speech of the night!"_

"Haley we need to get a better view of this."

"Hmmm…what?"

Haley James blinked with a bit of bewilderment as the camera guy dressed in jeans and an ugly avocado green t shirt rolled his eyes.

"What, were you daydreaming?"

Oh damn…it was just a dream…just another daydream. She was at the 2008 republican convention live on the Joe Scarborough show after having gotten the interview of the century…with the candidate for the presidency, Senator Sanders. He had replaced Vice President Cheney who declined for health reasons. There she was at the Republican convention…covering one of the most exciting events in news history-

"Haley…Haley…they're saying it's outside eating the garden!"

Haley lifted one eyebrow in questioning. "What's outside?"

"The _deer_ Haley, the deer…put on your raincoat! It's pouring out there!'

Haley sighed, throwing on her raincoat over her blazer. Great…the interview of the century.

With a deer who invaded backyards.

___Yeah…that was definitely Joe Scarborough headed._

/x\

"Oh look at that…ladies and gentleman just 59 seconds left on the clock. Nathan Scott has the ball and the crowd is holding their breath in suspense here… in this, the town Nathan Scott has owned for the past few years…Miami. This is the game we have all been waiting for…this is it folks. This will either bring the Miami Heat to a blazing victorious season end, the reigning NBA champions since a certain player joined them…or it will mean their defeat and the Supersonics ultimate achievement.

Okay that player…that player we're all watching…Nathan Scoring Scott has the ball…he rounds past a an unyielding defense planted in front of him…oh wow…look at that…look at that drive through the Supersonics best…he brings the ball up and it…it…IT'S GOOD EVERYBODY IT'S GOOD…Nathan Scott has scored victory for Miami once again…THIS IS AMAZING…it is utter pandemonium in here everyone…this is amazing!

With one of the most thrilling plays I have ever seen in the history of the NBA, Nathan Scott has won for the Miami Heat again. Let me tell you, if you are not here tonight in this auditorium you have just missed out on the game of the century…the game of the millennium…this is incredible…and in the Nathan Scott customary way we see him reach for that ball…_the ball_…the one that every kid in the auditorium would love to have…we watch him reach for it…bring it to his forehead and close his eyes.

It is a touching moment ladies and gentlemen. Such a moment before with just one flash of a second passing by, we watch the lively fun-loving Nathan Scott we all know reappear as he is surrounded by his teammates after the victory of the night…oh what a game…what a game.

This is Mouth McFadden reporting from...NATHAN SCOTT LAND…ha ha…thank you for watching…and good night!"

___/x\ _

___It is the year 2009 and little do these two strangers know… ____The world is about to change. ____As they are about to become… ____CAPTIVATED ____More to come…_

___/x\_

Next time…

In Captivated...

___"Maybe you should adopt me now and take me home since you're making me sound like I'm a sweet little poodle." _

___/x\_

___"I sense so much tension from you sometimes…so much unhappy restlessness."_

___/x\ _

___"Oh right…yeah…I'll meet my Prince Charming tomorrow."_

___/x\_

___"I can't be perfect in everything." _

___/x\ _

___"I know what I got into here three nights ago. I knew what I was doing."_

___/x\_

___"I'm not into ties and bonds of whatever."_

/x\

All this and more to come next time…

**Captivated**

_Chapter 1:_ **_Restless Unhappy Unfulfilled People_**

_Warning:_ Somewhat Couple pairing Non NH scenes ahead that contribute to the story, nothing major or upsetting

Please remember this story is very AU. In it Nathan and Haley do not know each other. Brooke and Lucas do not know each other. Haley and Lucas don't know each other. Nathan and Brooke don't know each other. It takes place in the future, the year 2009, about early summer.

Some language in this chapter, some mature scenes/As this is a story about adults (exact ages are up with the prologue as well as full names), not teens, it will sometimes have mildly mature scenes and language. This chapter has some talk that is sexual or mature in nature, but nothing explicit.

About the people helping me:

Pat: Helped me with the basketball scenes…the minor one actually that I braved putting up last time. Basically anytime I need to learn more about basketball I go to Pat because she has such understanding and enthusiasm for it. She just really makes it come alive for me and that helps in my writing. Thanks Pat!

Becky: Helped me decide that Haley would be a newswoman. I was actually thinking of having her be a singer at first, maybe a country singer, but she came up with the newswoman idea and as I thought about it more I realized it could really add to the story. Now with most of this story mapped out in my mind…the newswoman idea has just made the story so much richer and deeper. Thanks Becky!

Erin: Helped me with something I can't talk about yet because it gives too much away, but when I can, I will explain. It's a vital part of the story. Thanks Erin!

Shannon: Listens to me talk the story out and she's just my sounding board completely on ideas and everything…she gives her own great insight and she's just so helpful. Thanks Shannon!

Ally: Has made me an amazing banner that I can't reveal yet because it gives too much away, but when I can…be prepared to be amazed. Thanks Ally! (FF readers, if you want to see the banner, go to my homepage and Captivated with the banner is there.

~~~~CaptivateD~~~~

___It is now two weeks after Nathan Scott won the game for the Miami Heat. It is two weeks after Haley James was daydreaming about being on Scarborough Country.____~A restaurant in downtown New York: Evening Hours~_

Haley Lynn James rushed into the outside alcove of the restaurant where he was waiting for her. It was their usual table in an area that was a bit secluded. As he stood up to greet her, she moved up to her tippy toes, giving him a short kiss. Sitting down afterwards on the tapestry lined chair he pulled out for her, she started rambling a half truthful reason for her lateness, before her mind went into overdrive of the annoying story assignment she just had endured.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I just had a very important interview."_Yeah…sure…really important. Why don't you tell him all about the deer who tore up a backyard_…yes another stupid deer story…seemed there was an invasion of them lately…_hey Mr. Deer…so why do you like to invade backyards? Why Miss James…I enjoy invading backyards because it means you can do another crappy story. By the way Miss James…watch out for the flying mud._ Stupid deer…they're supposed to be scared of people and shy away…not aggressively kick up their heels and fling mud at you. And so what does her cameraman George have to say about it…_oh…don't worry Haley. We can do a swamp story_…ha ha ha…

"It's fine. I haven't been waiting that long. Uh…Haley…"

"Okay…so look it really wasn't that important an interview…though uh…it definitely was a messy one. But I exaggerated when I said it was an important one…I mean it really wasn't all that important…just uh…well…I'm sorry…did you say something?"

He smiled mildly, reaching across the cloth tapestried table for her hand. "Are you thirsty? Can I get you something to drink?"

Haley stared at him quizzically before answering, feeling his fingers moving against hers. "Uh…yes…white wine…you know my usual."

"Yes…I know…" He gestured to the waiter, asking for a bottle and then smiled back at Haley, looking down at their linked hands for a moment, before looking up again.

Seeing his tense expression, Haley spoke a bit nervously. "Uh…is something wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"Yes. Wrong."

"Why do you ask?"

"You're staring at me."

He sighed, before laughing slightly, his eyes focusing on a picture that hung on the wall near their table, of a sunset ocean view.

Hearing that tense laughter, Haley questioned him directly. _You didn't spend years of preparing to be a reporter without learning how to question effectively and honestly._ "What is going on?"

He moved back a bit uncomfortably in his chair as the waiter returned with a bottle of wine. Pouring a glass for each, he left the table afterwards.

"Well?"

Looking at her for a moment, the man shook his head and smiled, reaching over across the table and kissing her cheek. "Nothing…nothing's wrong. Forget it. It's nothing."

Haley nodded her head, taking a drink of her wine, now also noticing the ocean view sunset picture. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She wasn't sure she believed him, but she also had so many other things on her mind. That stupid…stupid interview…a deer…a deer! What was with that? A deer…another stupid deer?! Who wanted to see an interview about a deer? No one…that was why it made the late late late news. Her segments were usually on around sometime way after 11. It never made the five o'clock hour…six o'clock hour…no primetime for her stories either. No…they were shown when the majority of the lovely states oh so united were sleeping or having sex. Both times not a good time for anyone to be watching TV. _Damn…damn…damn!_

"Haley…watch it."

She broke out of her concentrated over analyzing though pattern, looking down at the table and noticing a puddle of white wine laying on the tapestried table cloth now. "Ooops." Her anger about her latest story had obviously caused her to make a mess. Reaching for her deep red cloth napkin she had placed down on her pleated skirt earlier, she lifted it up now to clean the mess. "So sorry about that."

He nodded his head, but said nothing.

"Oh come on…you know what a klutz I am. I've been one since I was a baby. Did I ever tell you the story about when I was two years old and I-

He cut her off quickly. "Yes…yes you've told me. Haley-

It was her turn to cut him off quickly now as she continued to wipe at the mess she made with the spilled wine. "I just…I've been one forever. My first interview…my first real one with the county fair princess…I actually tripped on my microphone and we both went flying off the float…flying…my butt in the air and everything…it was so embarrassing. Oh my gosh…thank goodness her butt didn't go flying too because if it had, she would have really given the Brickley county people much more opening than they would have needed to see…"

Haley was recalling it now in her head as she told him the story about her most embarrassing interview. Then she had still just been in high school. She quickly learned though after that how to control the cord to the microphone. Now of course she had better manageable ones and actually sometimes didn't even need to use a microphone of course. Today she hadn't needed one…no…not to interview the invasive deer…oh no. She should have brought galoshes with her though…after the muddy mess created by that deer totally messing up the backyard.

She wondered what Bryce would have for her next. Maybe chipmunks in the bedroom? Geesh…she deserved better than these lame brained stories. She could do better. She knew she could. She would just have to let Bryce know that. She was going to show him her idea…her proposal and maybe…just maybe it would help him see…help them see…

___"…so uh…I hope you can understand._"

The voice bringing her out of her overboard out of control thought pattern…normal for her…Haley just stared at him…Robert.

They'd been dating now for exactly three weeks, two days, five hours, twelve minutes and uh…13 seconds. Okay…so sometimes she could be a bit obsessed with informational statistics. _Sometimes. Uh…what was he saying…had his mouth been moving that whole time while she had been thinking?_ "Huh?"

Robert Cramer sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this here. He'd wanted to wait. But with their last few dates this had been building and building. He didn't feel it would be right to spend a lovely evening with her and then tell her…uh…his news. Better to just get it over with…right?

Yes…that was the way he was when working…just get it out…even if it was a semi crowded restaurant with the woman you had been dating for less than a month. He faced her now, seeing confusion on her face…a sometimes pleasant, sometimes anxious face. Haley James was definitely an attractive woman, despite how she sometimes dressed. She could be fun…despite how she was somewhat uptight and extremely obsessively organized. She could be very smart…uh…despite nothing. She was definitely a fine kisser…and good in bed. He'd found that out after their sixth date…the latter. She wasn't exactly the kind of woman you took home and had your way with after the first one, and he wasn't really for those kinds of relationships either actually, but by the sixth one…she'd been more than ready and it had been…satisfying. Kind of like their relationship…satisfying…and uh…restless sometimes.

Haley shook her head with a bit of embarrassment now at his question. "No…I was off in you know…dream land."

Robert sighed, knowing it all too well. He'd met her outside the courthouse one day. She was reporting on a story about two bickering neighbors and an obtrusive fence. After witnessing her petite form being knocked down by another overzealous reporter, he'd helped her get up, introduced himself, and they'd gone out for lunch. First few dates had been really enjoyable and then uh…_it_ started happening. He'd be talking to her and she'd be a thousand miles away…probably in _Scarborough country_.

"Haley I think maybe…we should…well uh…slow down a bit...you know…maybe not see each other so much."

Haley frowned now at the blonde haired man whose hair was touched with just bits of beginning gray. Robert was definitely older than her, a lawyer…just a very classy great guy who uh…well…he was nice. He was definitely nice. He was good looking and uh…_nice_.

Okay…so nice was not thrilling. Robert was not thrilling. Okay…he was tall though. Tall was good. She liked tall. It meant she had to stand on her tippy toes. Yes…Robert was nice…and tall.

But uh…hey…

If Joe Scarborough came to her tomorrow and said Haley we want you to come live in Washington DC and join us in Scarborough Country…she would drop Robert like a limp noodle.

_Wait a second…hold on…did he just say he wanted to cool it?_ Leaning foreward in her chair now, she pushed a hair behind her ear and spoke. "Excuse me…"

Seeing confusion, questioning, and a beginning frown come to her face, Robert continued quietly. Damn…he probably shouldn't have done this here, but with her schedule…with her sometimes obsessed work ethic, he hadn't felt he had much choice. They had taken a trip to the beach once. Her planner came too. _THE_ planner. That thing she brought with her everywhere. Now he was a lawyer. He was very organized himself, but he had never met a woman as organized…heck…_a human being_ as organized as Haley James. She planned out her life in that planner and even on vacation time she brought that thing with her and uh…organized.

Finding quiet time with her was just not always that easy. They both had busy schedules and well…she was scheduling even when the business day was over. Daydreaming and scheduling…that was Haley James. That was what he hadn't realized when he met her that day outside the courthouse…maybe if he had known…

"I think we should stop seeing each other Haley." He finally said what he had been really feeling…though feeling a bit guilty for it as she began to tap her fingernails on the tapestried covered table…_oh dear_…the tapping. Bad sign.

His declaration over, Haley tapped…_tap…tap_…a nervous unhappy reaction for her along with biting down on her bottom lip and shoving her hands into her sleeves. Of course the shoving action wouldn't look very good now with her wearing a light-weight three quartered sleeved blazer. And she was trying to cut down on biting her bottom lip since her big sis always told her it made your lips get desperately chapped. Chapped lips were not good. So tapping worked.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Robert swallowed. "Uh…yes…I kind of just did."

Her nails tapped harder. "_OH_…really? Well…that's that I guess." She tapped even harder, averting her face. Robert didn't like when she tapped…_ha ha ha_.

Robert reached for her hand, stopping her tapping. "Haley look…you're a…well you're a smart, educated…wonderful woman."

___Yeah…gee thanks Robert…smart…educated…wonderful…yeah great…notice you didn't say pretty…desirable…hot. Oh come on Haley you don't want to be hot. You don't care about being hot. That is such a high school term anyway. You're an adult Haley James. Yes…true, but uh…didn't mean a little being hot would hurt that much. I mean…just once being called hot. All through high school…gee Haley…you're smart…you're nice Haley…you're fun Haley, but never…man Haley…baby you're hot.____OH geesh._

"Oh well thank you Robert for that lovely compliment. Maybe you should adopt me now and take me home since you're making me sound like I'm a sweet little poodle."

Robert frowned. She was an attractive and wonderful woman indeed, but she also could sometimes have a temper that bordered on vicious. He supposed he would be treated to it now. "Look Haley I didn't mean to upset you. Really, it's not that you're not…a very nice woman. You are."

___"Ruff ruff…"_

Robert laughed at that softly. "And we both know you have a great sense of humor."

"Oh yeah…I'm Erma Bombeck's long lost sister."

Robert laughed once more and then grew serious again. "Its just…Haley there's no real-

Haley put her hand over his mouth now, stopping him. "_SPARK_…yeah I get it Robert. Whereas other women are fire…I'm…a flicker. No flame…right? Gee Robert I'm surprised you still can move…that I haven't turned you into an ice sculpture. You know I am capable of that…turning men into ice sculptures with just one _ICE_ cold kiss."

"Haley…" Robert reached across the table, gently touching her face. "You're a wonderful kisser."

_"arf -arf…want me to lick your face?"_

Robert laughed once more, touching Haley's face again, before bringing her in for a soft gentle kiss. Pulling back afterwards, he couldn't miss the hurt expression she was displaying now. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He really did like her…it was just…well…she wasn't what he thought she would be at first. Or what he had hoped she would be. It was just…

"Haley…really you are a wonderful…kind smart woman. It's just when I'm done with work for the day I like to be with someone who is done with work for the day too. Haley, you rarely are that. Your planner first of all..."

Haley interrupted bitterly. "Which you will see is _NOT_ here right now." Well it was, but it was in her bag and uh…well too bad he couldn't understand she just needed her planner. It helped her feel organized. So what she had brought it with her on their short trip to the beach! It had only been to organize their day…what was so wrong with that… okay…so she had worked a little…just a little…on a proposal for a new hot exciting news show…which had promptly got turned down, but hey…she had only done it for uh…one afternoon. It had been cloudy. The beach had been cloudy that afternoon. Not much you could do when it was cloudy like that.

"I thank you for not bringing it Haley, but it's not just that."

"So I guess I don't exactly thrill you in bed."

"Haley!" Robert hissed under his breath.

"Oh come on Robert…we're both adults. We've had sex. It's not like we have to be hush hush about it. Go ahead…tell me…I don't satisfy you enough?"

He sighed. The sex actually was fine. It wasn't mind-blowing, but uh…it was fine. Maybe that was it. Maybe that was really it. Everything was just _fine_ and well…that one last thing. That one thing that had been nudging at him from the start, but he hadn't realized how much of a problem it could become until well uh…now. "Haley…I really don't think we should be talking about that here."

"Well you think it's fine to break up with me here Robert!"

"Haley…I'm sorry. It's not about how you kiss. It's not about sex either…you're very fulfilling."

"Gosh…you sound like you're talking about your favorite dessert. Though I guess I know now _I'm_ not it."

Hearing the bristling uptight unsettled anger in her tone, Robert felt it again…the reason why he was doing this…the deep down reason why. Something…there was just something in Haley James' life that made her…made her…

Well actually it wasn't something in her life…it was something _NOT_ in her life more it seemed.

"Haley, it's just I sense so much tension from you sometimes…so much unhappy restlessness. There's something that's yet to happen in your life that hasn't yet and you…you're unhappy about that. You're unsettled about it."

"My goodness Robert, when did you become a shrink? How much do I owe you for the evaluation? Can I get a discount since I didn't get a couch to lie on?" She scoffed at him now. _Jerk._ Who was he to say there was something in her life that was leaving her unsettled and unhappy? He was a lawyer for pity's sake, not Dr. Phil.

And who was he to talk? Mr. Big Time Lawyer…taking on some of the most famous cases in the history of court room drama. Mr. Big Success. She was unsettled? Heck yeah she was unsettled…if she had to do another deer in the backyard…kitchen roaches in the food story…she was going to scream bloody murder. She was a reporter damn it…a good one and she deserved better than the crap she was always having to get for stories. All those years of school, all those years of college studying and learning and where did it get her? Here in a restaurant called Chateau Tacky with a guy who was dumping her. Ha! She should have been the one to dump him. She had been ready to…well…eventually…after…nice really just became…boring, but uh…for now nice had been good. It had been fine. It had been…pretty nice and the sex was warm and comfortable and…

_Safe?_

No…no…it wasn't that it was safe. She wasn't just about safe. Look at all the chances she took with her career.

___And yet you can't just make that leap with a man…can you?_

Shut up!

"Haley?" Robert questioned her now, seeing once more she was off in another world. He had grown a bit accustomed to it. It was part of her unsettlement it seemed.

Haley disengaged her hand from his now and started tapping it back on the table with annoyance once more. "Fine. You know what Robert…" The tapping grew louder. "It's fine…just fine, because uh see…I was coming here tonight to tell you the same thing. There's just no real…" Louder. "_UMPH!_ With you Robert."

Her _umph_ expression just a bit loud, Robert looked around nervously and whispered to her. ___"Haley a little quieter please."_

Haley's eyebrows came up with annoyance. "Uh…why? They all heard you break up with _ME_…now they can hear me break up with _YOU_."

"Haley don't…its not you."

Haley scoffed. "What do you mean it's not _ME_? How do you even know me? You don't even consider me human…more like a…dog."

Robert shook his head. "Haley…enough. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you. Just don't do this. You're not like this. That was one thing I right away was attracted to…your kindness…your sweetness."

Haley remarked dryly. "Forgive me if I don't feel that sweet right now Robert."

"I'm sorry Haley. I really am. I shouldn't have done this here. Would you like me to take you home?"

Haley frowned. "I drove here Robert. Remember I met you here? After a long tiring crappy day at work dealing with a stupid deer! Meanwhile you probably spent half a day in your nice little office before laying around in your Jacuzzi."

"Haley I'm in the middle of a painful custody case. You know that."

Haley bit at her lip. "Oh yeah…sorry…forgot."

"Haley I'm just not the right guy for you. I'm sorry I've hurt you, but you'll see…it'll be for the better."

"Oh right…yeah…I'll meet my Prince Charming tomorrow. He'll sweep me off my feet, buy me a house in lovely Virginia…he'll buy me my own news program and we'll live happily ever after with 2.5 children and a poodle. Thank you Robert…you really did me a favor. How can I ever repay you?"

Robert sighed a bit tiredly. He had dealt with a painful case all day and Haley's mood right now wasn't helping the matter. "There is a better guy for you Haley…there really is…a special guy…he's just not me."

"Good night Robert."

Haley turned away from him now, getting up and facing the windowless wall openings on the other side that overlooked a city stream.

Sighing, Robert got up too and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Haley…I can still buy you dinner if you want…I mean…"

"_NO_ thank you."

"Will you be okay? Do you want me to follow you home?"

She kept her body turned away from him. "I'm not going home Robert. Not yet. But you go ahead and leave. Just…bye."

He sighed, gently reaching around her waist and kissing her cheek. Taking one more look at her, he turned away and gestured to the owner of the restaurant who was nearby and who just happened to be a friend. "Make sure she gets home safely…please."

"Sure thing Rob."

Haley bit down on her bottom lip…biting down…screw it that it would give her chapped lips… until she heard his footsteps completely depart. Steeling herself, she looked around a bit. With her head held high…she made her way to the women's bathroom. Reaching a stall she slammed the door closed and brought her face into her hands.

___Life sucked._

/x\

___Life rocked__._

He rolled over her, moving his lips against her neck, hearing her moan and then soft giggling. It made him smirk with satisfaction. He wasn't crazy about when women giggled, but she actually had a not so annoying giggle. It went along with a very desirable body. Tall, slim, long cascading blonde hair, she was definitely a beautiful younger woman. He wasn't sure exactly how much younger she was than him. He only knew she was legal in every way. That he always checked.

Feeling the satiny gold sheets tangle more around their pressed together bodies, he sighed contentedly…his tongue moving down to her…

"Ohhh…Nathan…"

He smirked more and then frowned a bit. Oh El…_damn…her name…what was her name again?_ Shoot…he just couldn't remember. It was nothing new. I mean…it wasn't just about her. He'd always been bad with names, remembering them. Now faces he was good with…uh…hot desirable bodies too definitely, but names…no…almost always drew up a blank with him. ___Damn…what was her name?_

Feeling her hands moving up and down his back…tracing over his muscled athlete's body, he moved so he was underneath now, bringing her on top of him. Lifting his hands behind his head, he sighed with lazy enjoyment as her lips moved over his chest.

Mmmm…

/x\

She was lying next to him now…in the afterglow of pleasurable no strings attached sex.

He brought his hand over her back, lying beside her on his back, in the large deluxe king size bed of his master suite. "You sleeping?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No."

He smiled now too, moving her hair from the side of her face so he could see her better. "How about a trip…a nice little weekend getaway…island oasis…what do you say?"

She moved her head up slowly from the curve of his arm where she had been resting it. She gave him a questioning look and nearly gasped at...it.

Oh God…Nathan Scott was probably the finest male specimen on the planet. The man was just incredibly gorgeous. He was about four years older than her and yet he didn't look _OLD_ at all. Of course he _wasn't_ old…just past his mid twenties. She saw now his eyes looking deeply into hers…those blueish kind of greenish eyes. They were so piercing and always looked so deeply into people. At least she felt they looked deeply into her. But there was mischief in them too. There was that playboy in them as it was in those almost pouting full lips he had been blessed with…lips that knew just how to drive a woman crazy…and those…oh those hands…that touched every little sensitive part…

Oh wow…

He just was gorgeous.

But…

"I'm sorry. I can't."

He frowned now, moving his fingers seductively around the curve of her breast…he could seriously gaze into a woman's eyes as his hands played with their body…he'd done it many…many times. And usually…it helped him…get…well…

"Oh now come on. What do you mean you can't?"

She felt his fingers start to stroke the most sensitive part of her…oh geesh…she stirred a bit…trying to move away from him and felt his hand fall with the motion away from her body. She looked at him seriously now…trying to ignore his pouting lips. "It's just…I know what a weekend with you would mean. I know that there are a lot of women who are fine with that and I've enjoyed all of this…these three days…nights with you. But uh…"

He countered her with a seductive whisper. "Oh I've enjoyed these three nights…days too baby. Now just think how great an island getaway would be. The beach, the ocean…the bedroom…ha…might not make it past the bedroom one of those mornings, but I'm sure we could stay entertained."

She felt his lips on her neck now…his teeth nudging just a bit. She pushed at him. "And when you make out the reservations…what are you going to put for my name?"

His lips stopped, his face questioning her. "What?"

She smiled lightly now, tracing her finger over his well built yet not over built chest…_perfect_…just like the rest of his desirous body. Everything about him was perfect. No wonder half the female population wanted to eat him up. As it was definitely a wonder she was turning him down. Half that female population would think she was nuts.

"You don't know my name, do you?"

Nathan Royal Scott grimaced a bit, his forehead furrowing with deep lines the way it often did when he was in thought or distress. "Sure I do…it's uh…El…Elle…Ellll…" He moved his top lip over his bottom one in frustration…his white teeth peeking out.

The blonde haired woman smiled quietly, though inside her disappointment grew. "It's Ellie. My name is Ellie."

Nathan snapped his fingers with a full white flashing teethed smile. "Yeah…yeah…that's right. See Baby I was close. Look…Ellie…don't let it upset you. I've never been good with names. Never…I haven't been since I was a kid. I'm awful with them…really. It's not you. It's me. I mean…I can't be perfect in everything." He laughed now, his fingers stroking her back with assured movements that were meant to relax her, coax her and turn her on once again to much more important matters.

Ellie sighed at the feel of those oh so charming and oh so evil fingers. He knew how to use them so well, but uh…right now…she…

"I can't go away for a weekend with you Nathan." She sat up in the bed now, lifting the sheet around her breasts. "I mean I know what it will mean. It'll be just one weekend and then we'll probably never see each other again."

He shook his head, not getting up, but protesting still. "No it won't. Really…it'll be great. We'll go swimming and we can take a boat out…we can have sex…it'll be great."

She laughed slightly now, lifting the sheet away from her body and putting on her shirt that was lying on the floor, leaving it unbuttoned as she faced him. She wasn't ashamed of her body. She'd been told by plenty of guys how hot and desirable it was. After all…how else would she have ended up at a party three nights ago with _Nathan Scoring Scott_? Three nights ago and now the last three days they'd kind of been together. She'd like to say they'd been together, but really what it was…well…what it was…was nights of hot sex…days of a little fun…and…well…

"And after the weekend…then what? We never see each other again. Hey…I know…I know what I got into here three nights ago. I knew what I was doing."

Nathan grimaced now, his jaw clenched. "Good thing you did because I never told you it would be anything else. Look, we're both adults…I didn't tell you that we were going to-

She silenced him now, putting her hand on his mouth. "I know…I know that. I knew that. But see that's it. It's fine for about three nights like this, but anything else…going away…with a guy who can't even remember my name…_my name_. That's just a little much. You're a hot…gorgeous man. You're so incredibly desirable. But I just…when I go away for a weekend with a guy…I prefer he knows my name…that he actually cares about me."

_"Ellie…"_ Nathan whispered now, bringing his hands underneath her opened shirt, bringing her down on the bed to straddle him. "I care…I just…I'm not into ties and bonds of whatever. That's just not my thing. One weekend…one fun weekend…come on Baby…"

She shook her head though, pushing his hands away and getting off the bed. "No."

Nathan's eyes rolled at the answer. Great. It wasn't like she was some virgin. What was it with women sometimes and commitment and all these…these ridiculous obligations? Why couldn't sex just be fun?

Seeing her face a bit sad now as she put on her skirt he groaned. Great…she was sad now…wonderful. Damn. He wasn't a heartless cold bastard. He meant he did care about her. I mean…if she called him tomorrow and said she had some kind of emergency he would be there…he would at least see if she was okay. He was that kind of guy that didn't just…leave a woman to fend for herself in a bad situation, but well…

Damn.

He sighed with irritation and got up off the bed now, putting on his undershorts, and then moved toward her. "Hey look…"

She stopped him, turning around and putting her hand on his bared chest, nearly fully dressed now. "Don't. Look I had a great time with you. I just…I guess I just wanted the thrill of being with Nathan Scott and now I've had it and I don't know…maybe some woman some day will be lucky enough to land your heart, but…I'd be a fool to think it could even by chance be me."

He scoffed, shaking his head at her. "Oh all that heart stuff and everything…I don't believe in that."

She smiled gently at him. "Maybe…for now. But see I do and there's this guy and he's really nice…he's really sweet and he's kind of liked me for a while and I've liked him and well…well maybe something could happen there for me. Maybe he'll see just past my body which you and a lot of other guys…_can't_."

Nathan stared at her for a moment, her words lancing through him a little sharply. No he did not see Ellie in any deep way…but well…uh…what she just said. He hadn't really thought of it until now, but well…it was true. It was…really true. He hadn't cared much for her mind or her…just her…

"Ellie…"

Seeing a bit of understanding actually in his eyes now, Ellie thought whoever did finally gain his heart would probably be one damn lucky woman. "I have to go."

Nathan shook his head. "No…no…you stay here and I'll find another room."

She shook her head. "No…I have a room at the Parkville. You stay here and…I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a woman who wants to go on that tropical island weekend with you."

He nodded his head, moving foreward a little. His lips found hers…his hands starting to…

Before she pushed him away. She wanted a guy who thought more than just…

She walked to the door and out of it, closing it quietly behind her.

Nathan watched and sighed. Sitting down on the bed he put his head in his hands. Great. A three night rendezvous of hot sex and fun and now she had just turned it into something more like a cheap sordid affair. I mean he didn't do that kind of stuff. He didn't go around having cheap affairs. He didn't sleep with married women. He always made sure that there was none of that baggage with it…well uh…almost always.

Okay…so there might have been a few times he hadn't really asked, but uh, hey it was their responsibility to tell him. They knew he was single…heck how could they not know? He was advertised all over the world practically…his face on this magazine and that…though he tried to reserve it so that mostly he got the interviews with the…more interesting magazines. To the annoyance of his publicist.

Well hey…look…he didn't like doing interviews at all. If he was going to have to do them, might as well make it ones that were to his advantage. And uh…well…in most of those interviews his uh…interviewers hadn't had any complaints. He made sure the interview destinations were always interesting…comfortable…and well…private.

As he liked to also make sure the interviewers were tall, blonde haired…and very female.

Damn…Ellie…shoot _now_ he could remember her name! Ellie wasn't an interviewer though. She actually worked at a convalescent home. He bet those old dudes were grateful for her. I mean the woman was knock down dead gorgeous. She had every female asset perfectly aligned and she was so good in bed. It had really been his desire to take her away for the weekend have some fun and then after that…

___Uh…after that? After he probably saw some other hot woman on the beach? Uh…what about after that?_

Shoot…now he was thinking like Ellie.

Damn.

He sighed now, laying back on the bed and reaching for the remote, flipped on the TV. Probably just crap on at this late hour.

So it was true. He hadn't really thought of anything long term with Ellie. He didn't think of that with any woman. Now it wasn't like he'd grown up in some broken family. He'd grown up with parents who were passionate about each other. They'd shown him the positive sides of family life. It wasn't that. He just had never been interested in it. Love. Romance. It just wasn't him. Come on. How could he have a life like that? He spent half his time on the road going from playing court to court. When he wasn't doing that he was trying to dodge his ever loving public, annoying reporters and uh…attracting gorgeous women who were more than willing to give him whatever he asked for as long as they got to spend the night in his bed. I mean…why would he want to have something long and lasting after that? It just made no sense. Relationships like his parents were not common, especially not for someone who lived a life like he did.

Okay…but that wasn't his main reason…he simply didn't _want_ it. There wasn't one woman he had been with who had convinced him he should even consider commitment. There just wasn't any who attracted his interest that far…who sparked in him longings for something that was everlasting. For his parents…fine. For himself…he was young, he was good looking, he had physique, money, and there was just no reason to settle with one person…no reason at all.

Flipping around the channels on the large screen LCD TV, Nathan grimaced as it seemed nothing decent was on. Stopping at one channel, he smirked as he noticed a deer in a backyard. The crap they considered news these days. Shaking his head he laughed as a woman came on, some small little petite woman who was totally unremarkable. She was actually _interviewing_ the deer. Oh man…please. The laughter grew though when the deer kicked up its heels and flung mud at her. Oh man…that was what he wished he could do to all the reporters who would not leave him alone…_good shot deer_.

Grimacing once more now that his little bit of entertainment was over and the deer story was finite, Nathan turned off the TV, restless in this large room. Damn…he wanted to go away to his island oasis.

So he _should_ go to his island oasis. So what the frickin' crap Ellie said. Well she did say he would find another woman to take with him. Damn right he would find another woman. Another couple women maybe. Nah, he wasn't into ménage a trios or multiple sex offerings. One woman at a time was enough for him. And his nickname wasn't _Nathan Scoring Scott_ just because he was an excellent athlete. He'd find a woman…oh yeah.

He got up off the bed, putting on his clothes now.

Time to go have some fun. First though…he checked his cell phone…hmmm…five messages from Joanne, his publicist.

Oh well. He'd get back to them later.

Probably nothing important.

/x\___~~A New York City Loft: The Next Day: Evening Hours~~_

"Ohhhh…Pierre…"

_Oh…gag me._

"I see you tomorrow night?"

"Oh yes…wee…wee wee…"

___Gosh sis…he's going to think you have to go to the bathroom._

"Wee wee wee…"

Haley scrunched up her nose with distaste as she heard the loud smacking kisses he gave her…damn couldn't her sister find a guy who didn't kiss in stereo sound?

With a sigh she put down the lightly patterned planner she'd just been writing in and waited…

"Night…night"

"Night…night…"

Brooke Amanda James closed the door, putting down her bags and licking her lips for a second before stopping herself. _Licking your lips could lead to chapped lips…not good._ Turning around from the sliverish painted door she stopped as she noticed her sister sitting on their deep red plush couch in their living room. "Hales!"

Haley got up as her sister ran over to her and gave her a hug of greeting.

"Hi Brookes…" Haley hugged her sister back, breathing in the exotic scent she was used to. Her sister always smelled that way…exotic. She looked…exotic. She was…exotic. But…she was also her sister. Her big sister.

"So how was your trip? You and Pierre have a good time?"

Brooke licked her lips happily before remembering that it could chap her lips. "Yes, but you know…it still was all work related. I had a lot to do."

Haley nodded her head with a wry expression to her sister's whispery, yet trying to sound oh so ultra serious voice. Oh yeah…plenty to do…right. Brooke was a model who worked for Angelica's Boudoir. Angelica's Boudoir was the newest little sophisticated retail establishment for ladies lingerie. It already was proving to be some hefty competition for the well known Victoria's Secret. After years of odd jobs here and there, one year at the competition, Victoria's Secret, Brooke had landed the job at Angelica's just about two years ago, and now she was one of the top lingerie models…her face…and other perfect features…regularly shown to the world on the net and on TV.

Now Haley knew modeling wasn't always as glamorous as it may seem, but still she considered her big sister's job much more cushiony than her own. It wasn't like she was having to interview deer in mud swamps.

Plus…there was Pierre. Pierre was one of the heads of Angelica's. Dating him, Brooke was sure to receive special perks. Haley just had to wonder how long it would last, their dating. Her sister's relationships rarely survived the one month mark. As Brooke put it…she just simply _got bored after a while_. Now Pierre had something in his favor…he was foreign. Brooke loved foreign men. But still…if he thought he would last longer than this little trip to the paradise of Palm Springs…he was probably in for a rude awakening. Haley had little doubt Brooke would find something more appealing soon. After all…she was almost at three weeks with Pierre. That was a long time…according to Brooke James dating etiquette.

Brooke grinned at her sister now as she pulled away from her, not having any idea what thoughts were going on in her little sister's head. She took in her sister's appearance, her smile growing a bit more subdued. Haley was pretty, but unfortunately she only wore small dabs of makeup, and almost always wore her hair up in a bun or back in clips. She dressed in blazers and blouses, short sleeved ones, long sleeved ones, and skirts that covered more leg than need be…or were simply unflattering to her petite figure. It was such a shame considering Haley had ample cleavage and nice legs to show off a bit if she would just…let loose a little.

Brooke reached into one of her luggage bags now she had carried in, and took out a small lavender pinkish bag out of it with the name…_Angelica's_ on it. "I have something for you…"

Haley nodded her head, sitting back down on the red couch with a sigh. Oh she bet she had something. Brooke often brought home the _extras_ she would acquire from work.

Lounging against the back of the couch now, Haley lifted her stocking legs onto it. She was a mixture of soft colors while the room she was sitting in was mostly dramatically modernly decorated. Since most of the loft had been paid for by her big sister, almost the entire apartment had the mark of Brooke James decorating flair. The front room with its reds and silvers….the kitchen with silver and deep coffee…the hallways with bits of deep purple…just colors full of depth and strength all over the place…modern furniture spread out everywhere. Only Haley's room was quite different from the rest of the loft since that Haley had designed herself. It's gentle soft shades of green and lavender displayed clearly the differences in the two girls decorating styles. Still, they cohabitated in their shared dwelling mostly peacefully, and some compromises had been reached in almost every room. Glimpses of Haley's touch on decorating the place were somewhat evident in softer coloring spread throughout.

"Here…wear these next time you're with Robert and you're guaranteed to have one hot night."

Haley rolled her eyes and looked inside the bag that her sister had just handed to her. Flicking her brown eyes at Brooke for a second, she reached inside and took out lavender bikini underwear and a matching bra…delicately lined with lace…satin…and shimmery clear layering. "The latest rejects of Angelica's?"

Brooke snickered. "You always call them rejects! They're not that…they're extras."

Haley grumbled, letting the underwear fall to the red sofa as she got up and headed to the kitchen. "Same difference Brookes."

Now sitting down on the sofa herself, Brooke called back to her little sister. "_Extras_…and I bet Robert will love them. Get me a cherry cola Babe."

"Uh…find a waitress."

"Don't be a witch to your older sister."

Haley replied to that remark as she got their drinks ready, taking a bottle of cherry cola out of their refrigerator and bringing down some glasses from the cabinets. "You may be older, but I'm the mature one."

"Too mature. You need to lighten up and have more fun." Brooke called to her sister, shaking the underwear in her hand and whisper singing… _"Sexy underwear…guaranteed to give you a sexy sex filled night_…ha ha! Come on Halo, you know you love it!"

Haley returned to the room with the cherry cola filled glasses now, putting them down on the glass silver lined table that sat in their living room in front of the red sofa. Handing the first glass to Brooke, and taking the second one for herself, she sat down in a black chair that sat diagonally across from the sofa. A grimace came to her face as she responded to her sister's earlier annoying nickname that she had bestowed upon her when they were just kids and Haley had proven to be the…uh…better listening one when it came to following parental rules.

"Don't call me Halo. You know I hate that."

Brooke picked up the lavender lingerie again, flashing it at her sister. "I know…I just like to get on your nerves little much too mature sister of mine. _And I know Robert is going to love this set._" She held up the lingerie with a charming smile and whispery voice.

"Robert won't be seeing it because we broke up."

"Oh Babe…I'm so glad you dumped him!" Brooke made the remark, nonchalantly taking a drink of her cherry cola, putting her glass down on the table, and then leisurely sitting back on the red sofa.

Haley sat up now, shaking her head at her sister. "Brooke…you were just raving about how much he would enjoy your gift of cheap floozy underwear. Now you're saying you're happy I got rid of him. Oh and by the way, he dumped me. I didn't give him enough in bed."

"Oh my God, that Asshole said that to you?"

Haley sighed. "No...I'm exaggerating…okay I'm technically in a news-sense stretching the truth. But he was talking about me like I was a poodle. Why would he do that Brooke? I mean you have hair more like a poodle than me."

"I do not!" Brooke gestured now to her long brownish red locks that reached the middle of her back. Touched with shots of curly natural waves they just added to her exotic appearance.

Of course the thin strapped short skirted red dress she was wearing that nearly was identical to the couch helped with that too. From the time they had been little girls, Brooke had loved playing dress up and striking poses here and there. Now that she was a model, she knew just the right poses to strike, that made men salivate, and she knew just the right clothes to wear, that made them approach her so they could find out what was underneath those clothes. It annoyed Haley sometimes…how Brooke could land a guy in any setting...within a few minutes. All she had to do was walk into a room and guys just turned around to look at her. It was annoying…okay…well it had been annoying when they were younger. Now Haley simply accepted it. Brooke was the beautiful exotic desirable one. She was the smart, sweet…uh organized one.

Thinking of organized…

"And of course he brought up the planner…I took it with us on one stupid trip-

Brooke stared at her little sister with shock now, holding her drink halfway raised to her lips. "Oh Hales…you didn't! The planner?! That thing is code for no fun…that thing is just…uh…legal…or illegal…or uh…"

Haley rolled her eyes. Brooke was beautiful and attracted men easily, but she wasn't always the smartest one and her use of words was uh…interesting. "_Lethal_ Brooke…you mean lethal."

Brooke waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah…whatever…anyway…Halo…_HALES_…how could you take that thing with you?"

Haley rolled her eyes…laying her head on one of their silver and red couch pillows. "I don't know what's such a big deal about it. I just thought it would be nice if we had all of our itinerary carefully planned."

Brooke shook her head at her sister with disbelief. All through school, all the time growing up, Haley had always had some kind of planner or another. The girl was so ultra organized it scared their own parents. It was ridiculous. "Babe that thing is a total romance killer. Big mistake to take it on your trip, though Robert isn't what I would call too high in the romance department…too senior citizenish."

Pushing her blazer sleeve now over her hand on one side, the other side of her blazer falling off her shoulder, Haley pouted almost like a little girl, ignoring her sister's final remark. "That was the weekend before I wanted to submit my proposal to Bryce. I had to take it with me."

"Halo you're submitting proposals to Bryce nearly every Monday."

"Thirty-six Mondays to be exact, last one delivered at exactly nine thirty five AM in the morning."

Brooke's eyes widened at her sister's quick memory retrieval of oh so unimportant information. "Babe you're just scary sometimes! Now you're sounding like the Drizzle Man."

_Drizzle Man?_ It took Haley a moment before she rolled her eyes and corrected her sister. "_RAINMAN_ Brookes!"

"Whatever!"

Haley grimaced now, putting her head down. "Great…now you're saying I scared Robert away. Not once did he call me hot, but I had no problem scaring him…into hiding."

Brooke sighed, getting off the couch and going to sit on the wide arm of the lounging chair Haley was sitting in. Putting her arms around her sister, she fell down the chair a bit, tipping the chair backward for a short precarious moment.

"Brookes!" Haley protested with a wild laugh.

Brooke laughed now too, bringing her head against her little sister's. Haley was so smart, organized and planned out, it really was almost scary. What came along with it though was something not enough people saw…she had the sweetest little heart and she was definitely a lot more vulnerable than she appeared. She was her little sister, her only sister and sibling. And she was protective of her. "I'm sorry Halo things didn't work out with Robert the boring lawyers, but hey…just think of what new prophets can come now!"

"_PROSPECTS_ Brooke!"

"Whatever!"

Haley rolled her eyes and hugged her sister back, but stuck her tongue out at her at the _halo_ remark. "What new…prospects? The only new prospects I'm pursuing are work related ones…preparing new proposals of-

"Haley!" Brooke called out now with protest.

Sighing, Haley got up from the chair, lightly pushing her sister away and beginning a furious rant as she walked in one big circle around the living room. "I should have just stuck to finding the perfect news show proposal anyway. I wasted my time going out with Robert. No more. No more guys…I'm going to be like Renee Zellweger in that movie Down With Love…that's me…I'm down with love. Not that love was ever going to come with Robert anyway. He called me restless…you know that. He said there was something missing in my life. The guy's a fricking lawyer, not Dr. Phil. I told him that. I told him he was not Dr. Phil. He was trying to sound so worldly…so what…so big deal what he's about eight years older than me…that doesn't make him some expert on relationships. He wasn't even that great at…well…uh…and I'm down with that too. I'm down with sex…love…sex…men…just no more. The only man I care about now is Joe and that's only in a business sense."

Having followed her sister all the way around the entire room as she made her long circle around it, Brooke now finally stopped as Haley finally stopped too, sitting back down on the red couch…actually, mostly falling upon it onto her back. Falling too onto her back, Brooke's top of her head touched Haley's. "Hales no one rants like you."

Haley grinned at that. "I know…I'm a pro."

"But half of what you just said was just a bunch of BS…Hales you can't give up sex…_SEX_?! How can you even think of giving up such a thing…and men. Oh Haley, your problem is you worry about work too much. And Robert didn't help you with that at all. Okay…forget Robert…he's a bad breed of men and his blonde hair was turning into an ugly balding man receding hairline anyway."

Haley giggled at that. "It was getting a little thin in front…oh snap!"

"Okay so we agree…Robert the boring lawyer is a thing of the past."

"Oh so blasé…yesterday's news!"

"Good…then you'll let me set you up with Marco."

/x\

___~~Miami: A Deluxe Beach House~~_

"Oh well look who's back from his female specimen scavenger hunt, and early too. Wow…what a definite first!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, dumping his luggage in the hallway that led to the room the voice came from. Walking into the room, he scrunched up his face at what was going on. His brother had about a dozen different rocks that he seemed to be doing something or the other with. There was a microscope and all these weird rock…uh…working tools on the large counter he was working at…in this, his own personal lab room…boringly decorated with beige colored walls. He knew each one, rock, had its own unique name, but those titles didn't really concern him. He watched for a minute as his blonde haired brother, dressed in a beige lab coat, brought another rock underneath the microscope, his attention rapt by whatever he was doing. What the heck he found so fascinating about a bunch of rocks Nathan hadn't been able to figure out since they were kids, and his big brother started collecting every type of rock possible instead of baseball cards and Gameboy games.

"So what happened…you failed to get the last item on your hunt?"

"Hey, I'm only back to get a few things…consider me not even here. Now why don't you shut up and get away from those stupid rocks before you go senile enough to start talking to them."

Lucas Daniel Scott laughed. "Ha…but I already do." He picked up a lunar rock with a large smile on his face and started conversing with it. "Hey Seymour…this is Nathan, my little ego inhabited basketball star of a brother. Everywhere people adore him, they worship him, women even take off their bras for him, but I don't…uh worship him…don't even consider me in any relation to the bra statement. Because you see I'm his older brother who had to live one year in the same room with him while the parents decided to extend the house and trust me it was a nightmarish year…so even though there are those who will bow down and hail all kinds of greetings upon him…he knows that when he comes home he will get no such crap from me because I know the real deal…he's an annoying pain in the ass." Lucas grinned at his brother maniacally now, posing with the rock in his hand.

"That's it…I'm getting on the phone to the sanitarium."

Lucas laughed. "Ah Lil Bro…come here and give your big bro a hug!" He put the rock down and raised his arms for his little brother.

Nathan snickered almost like they had when they'd been kids, but walked forward anyway to hug his one and only brother.

With a bit of wryness, but also beginning smiles, the men hugged each other warmly before slapping each other on the back and quickly stepping away from it. Too much brotherly love was overkill for both. Plus Nathan had only been gone for a couple of weeks. It was his usual _post game celebratory screw fest_, as Lucas liked to call it, after the season was over. It normally lasted about three weeks or a month though. They had started two years after Nathan began playing pro while still living in Chicago and playing with the Bulls. Moving to Florida had only increased the level of the fun factor…the beach habitat adding to the wild parties in regular occurrence at 25763 Seagrass Lane after two said bachelors bought it about two years ago, one a sport hero, the other, a petrologist, who was also quite adept at the field of mineralogy.

Together they walked out to the living room now, a room that was drastically opposite the simple almost bland looking lab, Lucas worked in. Deep blues covered the walls along with a touch of black here and there. The furniture was sporadically spread around the vast room, a placed in the wall 50" LCD screen the main focal point. This room was more of Nathan's design and put together with much of his money. Lucas wasn't exactly in the poor department, but because so much of his funds he received were used in his field of study, rocks and minerals, he wasn't one to spend much on anything, but the practical…concerning his job. He had gone so far with the house to help pay for it, get his lab built, and make sure his bedroom was to his own specifications, including that it was mostly soundproof for when Nathan had one of his parties and he didn't feel like or couldn't participate. The rest of the house he had left to Nathan, which Nathan had quickly taken advantage of by making every room his favorite color and such. Like the kitchen…that was red…red and black. The morning he'd woken up to see the new paint color of the previously mint green kitchen had been an eye startling one for Lucas. He'd nearly spit out the milk he had sleepily poured into a glass as it hit him…their kitchen was red…_BRIGHT RED_…and black. With silver appliances.

Oh man…at least after his mom had come to visit and said she refused to cook a single thing in that heart attack inducing kitchen (their mom was one fantastic cook) Nathan had toned down the red some with a color that was still red, but a little…less red… and added an inspiring black and gray…with hints of red…granite counter top.

Lucas sat down in a black leather chair now as Nathan sat down on the sueded blue couch. "So what do you mean you're only back temporarily?"

Nathan reached out, scooting a black ottoman over that he laid his feet down upon as he grabbed the remote. "Just what I said…I'm only back to get a few things before I'm off to Aruba."

Lucas groaned, his eyebrows coming up. "Aruba?"

Nathan grinned, not looking at Lucas as he flipped the channels lazily on the remote. "Yeah…I just wanted to come back tonight, sleep in my own bed…before I'm off again tomorrow."

"Ahhh…another screwing expedition…"

Nathan frowned at his brother's dry remark. "Better than screwing around with rocks. At least what I'm plastering my hands all over has soft curves and everything…what you fondle has rough edges, is cold-

Lucas jumped on that right away, more than happy to display his intelligence and education on…rocks. "Oh wrong there little brother…there are plenty of rocks that can get way hotter than your body temperature even post sex."

"Oh that one's debatable. And screw metamorphic rock."

"Not only metamorphic rock Nate."

Nathan sat up on the sofa now, a glint of excitement touching his face.

Lucas dreaded that look…it usually meant his brother was thinking of some idea which was a very scary thought.

"Luke…you should come with me!"

Oh yes…scary indeed.

/x\

"Huh?" Haley turned her head to see her sister's face now from her lying down position. Raising her eyebrows quizzically, she questioned her with confusion. "What are you talking about Brookes?"

"Marco…he's Pierre's cousin. And he's gorgeous from what I've seen of him. I have pictures and the man is just…oh…he's hot with a capital H. Hot hot hot. You need to meet-

Haley put up her hand now, all her earlier joviality gone. "Not going to happen Brooke."

Brooke sat up, frowning at her sister. "And why not? I'm setting you up with a gorgeous guy and you'll be with Pierre and me…for safelocking."

"_KEEPING_ BROOKES…and you haven't been dating Pierre that long…well a lifetime for you, but uh anyway…how can you even know him that much in the first place to know that he is safe? And he has a cousin named Marco? What are they…from every continent of the world?"

"Not funny…they're very multi…uh…cultivated."

Haley rolled her eyes. "_Cultured_ Brooke…you mean cultured."

"Oh yeah…well that thingy…anyway you know how gorgeous Pierre is!"

Haley responded to her sister's energetic declaration with little enthusiasm. "He's all right."

"Halo!"

"Don't call me that!

_rrrrrrinngggg…_

Hearing the sound of the phone, Brooke ran to get it from where it sat on the counter near the kitchen. "Oh that must be Pierre…now his cousin might already be at his place…he's visiting for a while, so if he's there I'll let you talk to him…oh goody!"

"No Brooke-

Haley started out, but her sister had already grabbed the phone with a seducing smile on her face. _"Helllo…"_

Haley shook her head in amazement at how her sister could make a simple word like hello sound X-rated. But then she noticed how her sister's smile faded and a bored annoyed look took over. Oh boy must be…oh no…what now? Another wild deer story…maybe roach motel? Great!

"Yeah…Hi Bryce. Yeah…she's here." Brooke held out the phone to Haley with a grimacing expression. "Gosh doesn't the guy believe in the importance of a social life…I mean he thinks news twenty four hours a day and night…no wonder he's not married or anything else for that matter."

Haley smirked at her sister and picked up the phone. "Yeah Bryce?...what?" Haley stopped speaking for a moment now, her hand covering the lower part of the phone as she let out a wild scream. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"

Then letting out a breath…she calmly spoke into the phone again. "Oh yes…yes that is definitely something that will work for me."

Her sister's excited voice making her feel excited too, Brooke was now standing in front of Haley, wildly signaling for her to tell her what was going on. "Tell me tell me tell me tell me…!"

Haley signaled to her sister to shut up and spoke calmly again. "I'm sorry Bryce…can you hold on for just one moment…I um…I need to change phones. The connection on this one is a little…loud with static."

"What what what?!"

Haley put down the phone now…her hand over it, a grin mounting to her face.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh nothing…I'm just going to be doing a story for…it…the BIG one…not the little division…your sister, Haley Lynn James is going to be doing a story for MSNBC!!!!!"

Brooke quizzically raised her eyebrows at that. "But you already work for MSNBC."

Haley sighed. _Oh geesh…_ "NO Brooke…see I work for their lower division…that small little one with less important news like…

"Moose in kitchens!"

Haley shook her head. Okay…if they ever gave her a story with a moose in a kitchen…

___"A MOOSE IN A KITCHEN, BROOKE?!"_

"Well…you do all those deer stories."

"Trust me _SIS_…a moose story is a big difference. But see…this will not be for that little news division. I get to do it for the big division. The big MSNBC…you know…Joe and all!"

"That's the big network that you want to work for right? I mean you know me Hales…I don't watch news…unless you're on. I've probably seen every deer story on TV since you do them all."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Probably have…now as I was saying…your sister…Haley Lynn James is going to be doing a story for MSNBC…and your reaction is…" Haley gestured to her older sister with encouraged enthusiasm. She knew Brooke definitely did not regularly watch the news…hardly ever so she didn't know that much about the differences between the lower division of MSNBC and the higher one, but uh…hey…with a little sisterly encouragement…

"AHHHHH!!!"

The two girls jumped up and down now hugging profusely, dancing around in a circle and exclaiming wildly before Haley put on a serious face and calmly spoke into the phone again…ignoring her giggling giddy sister. "Thank you Bryce…I think this connection is better…uh…loud noise…oh I'm not sure where it was coming from…yeah I think we were having some weird third party interference, but everything's fine now…yes…yes…yes…huh?"

Brooke questioned her sister as the happiness seemed to leave Haley's face and a look of bewilderment replaced it.

"What…what is it?"

/x\

Lucas stared at his grinning little brother now. Was he crazy? He couldn't go away. He had way too much to do.

"To Aruba!?"

"Yeah…come on!"

Lucas shook his head as his brother continued to flip through the channels of the LCD monitor. "I don't think so Nate."

Nathan scoffed, impatient with the lack of what was on TV…TV…he'd never get used to calling this thing in the wall a monitor…and not easily accepting his brother's answer. "Oh come on Luke…what else do you have to do?"

"Hmmm…let's see…tomorrow I have a lecture at Florida International in the morning and then I have a fellow associate of mine coming in a few days…just back from a trip who wants to talk to me about his findings and then I-

"Okay okay!" Nathan put up his hand now to stop his brother's words. "I get it…you're busy."

Lucas smiled with satisfaction. "Yes…very."

Nathan smiled back impishly now. "Which is why you need a vacation on the wild exotic beaches of Aruba and the surrounding areas…it'll be great Luke…exploring the culture there."

Lucas sighed, taking off his lab coat now to reveal a dark green short sleeved button down shirt. "I already know what kind of culture you like to explore and I've been around the island area of Aruba…found an amazing variety of Chalcocite there and-

"LUKE!" Nathan yelled out with exasperation now, slamming down the remote. "Enough with your stupid rocks! Lucas man you've got to get out more…when was the last time you were on a date big brother…when?"

"I go out on dates."

"Rarely. We'll have a great time in Aruba…we can start out going to the clubs and night spots, find some of the _HOT_ island flavor, and then separate and enjoy _that island flavor_ in some rented bungalows."

Lucas peered at his brother now with a questioning curious face. "What happened to _her_ Nathan…that woman you hooked up with just recently...Last time you called you were having fun with her."

Nathan frowned now. "It didn't work out."

Noticing something strange in his brother's voice, Lucas didn't let the subject go. "Well it sounded out like it was working out fine last time we talked. Didn't you ask _her_ to go to Aruba with you?"

Nathan's angered face now turned to a full annoyed grimace. "She told me she had other plans or something…that there was another guy somewhere in the works…"

"Oh…" Lucas replied calmly. He knew his little brother.

___Five… ____Four… ____Three… ____Two… ____One…_

"No…that's not the whole thing…you know what she said…you know what she said to me?!"

___Just like clockwork._

"No Nate…what did she say to you?" A voice of calm again, the one thing that impelled his brother to go on and not shut up.

"She said that if we went away for a weekend she knew what it would mean…a one time thing…and then I'd dump her…she said that to me!"

"Wow…the nerve of her."

Nathan ignored his brother's dry answer, set on his own thoughts now. He was doubly annoyed that that same night when he had tried to find some other…willing women or fun women…to go to the island with him, all he had been able to find was a bunch of more teeny bopperish ones or women who had other problematic things about them…lately it was getting harder to find women more his own age who really…interested him. "I mean…yeah it's true, it probably wouldn't last beyond that island jaunt, but uh…hey…she made me sound like some gigolo that just goes around having affairs with one woman after another."

Which…you basically a

e most of the time. "What a horrible thing to make you sound like."

"Yeah! I mean, I don't have affairs with married women! You know that Luke…I'm not like that!"

___True…that was t__rue. No snide remark needed for that one._

"That night I went to all the clubs around and I was looking around for the different flavors, but uh…damn, I just, I couldn't focus. She upset it all. She made me sound like some…"

"Gigolo."

"Yeah, gigolo! And I'm not that Luke…what if I want to maybe sometime have more than just an island fling?"

Lucas smiled now, speaking to his brother in an even tone. "You're restless."

"What?"

"You're restless. She spurred something inside you."

"Look if you're suggesting she and I would be more than-

Lucas shook his head. "I'm suggesting nothing of the kind Nathan. I know that was just a fling. I _am_ saying you're restless. Maybe this playboy lifestyle is starting to bore you…maybe you're-

"Oh man…you need to go out more!"

Lucas sighed now. Yes, he didn't date much. But it was mostly his work. Well, okay there had been a few messed up relationships that hadn't made him crazy about dating, but he did like delving in his work. He knew there were those, including his brother, who thought it was weird, but too bad. Plus his brother could do with learning a little more responsibility. "Joanne called. She needs you to call back…she left a dozen messages…about some appearances she hopes you will make and some interview you're supposed to be doing…very soon."

Nathan sat back down on the chair now with a bored look. "Where are these appearances?"

Uh...a couple of mall things…a fair…and uh…a hospital."

Nathan shook his head quickly in answer. "No way…I don't do hospital crap anymore. I'll think about the fair and the malls."

Lucas sighed. "You haven't done a hospital thing since we moved to Miami Nate. It's a hospital for kids."

"And your point is?"

Lucas laughed dryly now, grimacing at his brother's coldness. "Just that you are Nathan Scott, number 23, the amazing player of the Miami Heat and yet you can't take time out of your fricking busy schedule to visit a few sick kids who worship and adore you? It's selfish Nathan!"

"You know why I don't do the hospital thing anymore so just shut up about it, okay?"

Lucas ignored his brother's dangerous look in his eyes. There was nothing his brother could do to make him completely back off and be intimidated by him. He was his little brother. "It was one time Nathan…just one time."

"And it was enough….ohhhhh…I love this commercial!"

Lucas's look was one of exasperation. It was coming from Nathan's publicist too…exasperation. She was saying she needed him to do more…to give back to the fans a little more. It was hard trying to explain to her how set in his ways Nathan could be…though he didn't have to explain to her his brother's near hatred for the bulk of the press…she knew that well.

"Work it baby…work…damn, Victoria's has nothing on Angelica's anymore. Look at these babes Luke…look how hot they are…"

Lucas frowned at the commercial playing on the LCD now, one from Angelica's Boudoir…noticing the gorgeous dark brown reddish haired one he smiled a bit without realizing it though. Now she was sort of, but uh…well…anyway…

"I think you better check your messages Nate…see when this interview is for. It sounds like Joanne told you about it before…it sounds important."

"Better be after my trip."

Lucas sighed.

The commercial was over now and his brother was stalking to his bedroom to get his messages.

/x\

"But you told me I would be-but…but I can't…I mean…what? No…I'm not saying that…yes…yes…Bryce you don't understand-I…but this isn't…I don't even know that much about-yes…yes I understand. Yes…right…I will…yeah…okay…bye."

Glaring at the phone now, Haley added…"Thanks a lot…for nothing!"

"AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! The nerve of that man…telling me…you don't have a choice…you do what I say…ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…who does he think is…who does he think he is…your boss…your boss…that's who he thinks he is Haley…yeah…so when he tells you to jump into the ring of fire he expects you to do just that…jump into the frickin' ring of fire…domineering superfluous arrogant-

"Don't you mean superfacial?" Brooke easily interrupted as she followed her sister on another circular rant around the room.

Haley paused for a moment, her eyebrows raised as she corrected her sister. "_SuperfIcial_, but yeah…that too! OHHHHHHHH!"

Brooke stared at her sister with questioning now that she had finally stopped her circular rant. "Hales, what has got you so riled up?! I mean…one minute you were all excited about finally getting to do a story for your MSNBC and then the next you're putting down your boss…which I can do beautifully for you by the way since the guy needs a life outside of work."

Haley finally sat down on the red couch, her face in her hands. "I can't believe this…I can't believe he's making me do this. My first real interview and it's with…with-

"With who?" Brooke asked wildly, sitting down next to her sister.

"HIM!" Haley pointed to the TV screen. She had reached for the remote and turned the set on and all of the sudden…there was his face.

Brooke's mouth widened to a long rounded O. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE INTERVIEWING NATHAN SCORING SCOTT!! AHHHHHH!"

Haley turned away from the TV of the dancing daring player and frowned at her sister's excitement. "Shut up. You're a model. You shouldn't be enthused by him. No one should be. I'm not. I'm definitely not!"

"But Halo it's your first real story!"

Haley exploded now. "And it's with a FRICKING SPORTS HERO Brooke! Have you read the magazines…you know what he does…you know what he actually does?"

Brooke grinned now. "Yeah…he signs women's bras."

"UGH! Yes, he does that and it's not good…it's disgusting…I bet half of them are even IN them at the time he does it…he's a whoremaster who refuses to do interviews most of the time and when do we ever see him making kind charitable appearances, huh? When do we see him talking about something of substance instead of his latest whoring round? When is he on a magazine of substance instead of COME and Playgirl?"

Brooke shook her head. "I don't think he's done Playgirl yet."

"Oh well just give him time Brooke…give him time! I can't even believe he's agreeing to do this interview…the jerk asshole never does interviews unless they add to his downstairs physical satisfaction I bet!"

/x\

"OH no way…no way…this stupid interview…it's for tomorrow afternoon Luke. I'm not doing it. I'm going to Aruba."

Lucas watched now with bored disinterest as his brother came back into the room, ranting about the interview.

"Shoot…well then you better call and let the station know that Nathan."

"I'm not going to call…let them figure it out…they can plan their stupid interview all they want, but I won't be there. I don't even care that it will be with that hot blonde on their news program…I'm not doing it. I'm not missing my trip. I'm going to Aruba."

"Oh boy…"

Lucas sighed.

"One more chance Luke…you coming?"

Lucas shook his head and left his brother alone in the room with a pointed sentence. "No. I actually honor and respect my obligations."

/x\

"Now look Hales, I know you're not crazy about doing some interview with an amazing basketball player who is just too gorgeous and why you're not crazy about it I don't know, but hey…this is your chance. This is your chance to show Bryce and all the other important people out there just how good you are. You have to do this interview!"

Haley protested now. "I shouldn't have to _show_ anyone anything! And this is not an interview…this is a joke!"

"Haley!"

"No Brooke!" Haley pointed her finger at her sister now with anger that she was having to do such a ridiculous interview…such an embarrassing one. For years she had tried to get everyone to see the important newswoman she could be. She'd paid her dues with all these stupid deer, roach, and bickering neighbor stories and this was how she got repaid? It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

Exasperated Brooke spoke firmly to her sister now. Though Haley was definitely the smarter one, she was also the more ambitious one who right now was complaining about something that Brooke believed her sister had little reason to be complaining about. "Haley I think you're being reticulous!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "_RIDICULOUS_ Brooke! And I'm being ridiculous…I'm being ridiculous?! How am I being ridiculous? I have to interview a stupid inane whore master!"

Brooke continued angrily. "Yes…you're being ridiculous! And why do you call him that? You don't know what he is! Haley what if you actually enjoy doing this interview?"

"I KNOW I will not enjoy it!"

"But you haven't even done it yet Haley! I just don't see what you're constraining…oh shoot _complaining_ about! You have always wanted to do a major interview. Well now here's your chance…and you're going to blow it because you think the guy is a CHORE master!"

"_WHORE_ master Brooke! He's a whore master! And I didn't say I was going to BLOW this interview! I have to do this interview! Bryce told me I had to or it would be deer in the backyard stories for the rest of my life…he told me that…that arrogant SOB…And all this is so easy for you to say! You have some cushy job at Angelicas!"

Brooke took offense to that right away. "It's not cushy Haley! You should know that. I worked hard to get to Angelica's. And I kissed plenty of squids to get there…or fish or whatever the heck they are. I modeled in every ugly attire I was told to do so to become a model at Angelica's. And I'll tell you Haley James if I was a reporter like you and I wanted to reach the top I would be damn happy about getting some interview like this! I would be!" Brooke watched as her sister turned away from her now, clenching the top of a stool that sat at their counter. She moved in close to her. "Haley I know you want to go father…"

"_Farther_!"

"But maybe the reason you're not is because…well because…"

"What?"

"Well because the way you are Haley! There is so much uh…anger in you sometimes!"

Haley turned on her sister, angrily. "Oh gosh you sound like idiot Robert now, Mr. Wannabe Dr. Phil!"

Brooke nodded her head slowly. "Well, maybe that was one actual thing Robert was right about. Babe you told me you took the planner with you on what was meant to be a vacation. You dress like…Haley you're gorgeous…and look at how you dress!"

"Oh shut up…I'm not gorgeous at all!"

"Yes you are!" Brooke touched her sister's face now who moved away from her hand quickly. "Haley you're smart…you're pretty…I mean you have it all if you would just-

"OH shut up I said! You don't know! You don't know Brooke! You're standing there telling me I should be dressing this way or that when it's YOU the guys can't get enough of, couldn't get enough of in high school…can't get enough of now! You know how hard it was to be in your stupid shadow all the time…hearing how hot my sister was all the time?!"

"Haley…" Brooke reached out to hug her now, but Haley pulled away quickly.

"I dress the way I do because I didn't choose a career where I have to be beautiful…all I have to be is smart and how I look shouldn't matter…even that I'm less than pretty or gorgeous or whatever!"

"But Haley you're not less than pretty or gorgeous…you're so much better than all that! And those stupid idiots in high school…most of them were scared of you…you were too smart for them!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Haley-

Haley cut her sister off angrily. "No…look…I'm going to do this stupid interview because I have to, but it won't mean I will like doing it and I'm going to become a big time MSNBC reporter on MY terms…I'll show Bryce…I'll show Robert…I'll show them all!"

Brooke sighed in exasperation as her sister furiously left the room.

___"Oh Halo you don't need to show anyone anything…you just need to let go."_

/x\

"Okay, so what the heck was that supposed to mean?"

Lucas sighed as his brother followed him to his lab he had retreated to. "What…what was what supposed to mean?"

Nathan scoffed now. "Oh don't give me what! You know what…that stupid comment about you following your obligations and all!"

Lucas sighed. "Well…it was simply the truth…I follow my obligations and you don't!"

Nathan exploded on that. "I don't follow my obligations?! Since when, Luke? I'm out there signing autographs all the time…I work my ass off at basketball, I…I-

"What Nathan?" Lucas turned on his brother viciously now. "What…what else do you do? Visit hospitals? Nope. You gave that up when we moved to Miami!"

"I told you…you know why I gave that up!"

"And that's a stupid cop out Nathan!"

"You know what happened to that kid Luke…you know what happened hours later with that stupid inane-

"But that still shouldn't have stopped you Nathan! There are sick kids in these hospitals Nathan and they worship the ground you walk on…all they ask is to see you and you can't do that for them! Any time we're approached by kids who want an autograph you get all annoyed!"

"Hey, I give them the stupid autographs!"

"_Stupid_…you hear yourself Nathan? Those kids wanting those stupid autographs is part of the reason why you're so damn famous…why you can afford a place like this! If they stopped wanting them you'd be out of luck Lil Bro! You barely do malls…you barely do any appearances any more Nathan! I remember when you used to actually enjoy them. You'd ask me to go on them with you."

"I asked you to go to Aruba with me!"

"For a screw weekend Nate! That's what it is!"

"At least I have a life! You stay wrapped up here with your stupid rocks!"

"Well rocks may not be that exciting Nathan, but I wouldn't call screwing one woman after another much of a life either. You were bothered by what that woman said…maybe you're starting to not see it as much of a life either. And what about this interview tomorrow, huh? The one you are refusing and yet you don't even have the decency to call them and let them know you can't do it. You're going to put that all on Joanne, right? While you're screwing away in Aruba, you're going to let Joanne do the dirty work for you…who gives a damn about her weekend…as long as you get your screwing vacation that's all that matters!"

"SHUT UP!"

Lucas laughed dryly now. "Hit a sore spot."

"Bastard."

Lucas sighed. His brother's head was down now, his hands tensely holding one of the rocks on the counter. "just because I like to have fun once in a while doesn't mean I'm a cold hearted uncaring ass."

Hearing the vulnerability in his brother's voice Lucas walked over to him now. "Nate…I never said that."

Nathan looked up at Lucas now, his eyes fired with fury and hurt. "But you meant it…right? And you sure as hell came close enough to saying it!"

Lucas sighed once more as his brother threw the rock down on the counter and stormed out of his lab. Damn. Since they had been kids Nathan had always been the one with the fiercer temper, ready to give something up if there was even an inkling it would be hurtful to him.

His eyes on the opened door his brother had just stormed by, Lucas spoke now.

___"I just want you to be more responsible Nathan…more careful."_

/x\

Restlessness in two people…torturing them…angering them…

A façade of happiness for one…

An unfulfilled existence for the other…

Both wanting to deny…

But fate was about to interfere.

/x\

Next time in Captivated…

___"You just never know when sexy underwear will be important." _

___/x\_

___"So you're going to do the interview?" _

___/x\_

___"Call me and give me the details…" _

___/x\_

___"Remember I want to know you're alive!"_

~~All this and more to come next time…~~

Thanks for reading…comments always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

___**Captivated**_

___Chapter 2: **The Hunt**_

**BafflednBefuddled** and **Meggles** thank you for the feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And thanks for everyone who's put the story on your alert list or to anyone who's reading. I appreciate it all!

AU Story

Some language in this one

Just a reminder: Nathan and Lucas are brother, share a house in Miami and are the sons of Dan and Karen Scott, no Deb in this story. Nathan is 26, plays for the Miami Heat and Lucas is 29 and is a petrologist, scientist that works with rocks and minerals. Haley and Brooke are sisters, share an apartment in New York City, and are the daughters of Jimmie and Lydia James. Haley is 24, works for the lower (fictional) division of MSNBC News, and Brooke,27, is a lingerie model for Angelica's Bourdoir (fictional competition for Victoria's Secret).

Chalcocite is a real mineral that can be found in South America and other areas of the world. Much of what Luke talks about, having to do with rocks, in this story, will be based on research of mineralogy and petrology.

Brooke's word quirks were inspired by a favorite of manga of mine and Brooke's sometimes funny attitude.

T~~T

This chapter starts off the morning after the last scene of the last chapter. Nathan had come home and told his brother he would be going to Aruba the next day. Haley got a phone call about an interview her boss wanted her to do.

T~~~~T

~~CaptivateD~~

___**~~Early The Next Morning: Haley and Brookes New York City Loft~~**_

Haley padded through their living room carefully, the large window in front of her letting in the morning dawning light, as she double checked that she had everything she needed in her travel bag, trying not to make too much noise. Taking out her planner now, she marked off some items in it.

Putting down her ballpoint pen, she sighed. She hadn't slept that well last night. Her argument with her sister had weighed on her some…so much that she gave up trying to sleep, and started brushing up on…of all things…her basketball expertise…and a little bit too about Nathan Scott.

Going on the net, it hadn't been hard to find a lot of information there about him. Most of it wasn't exactly appealing to her. He was basically what he seemed…the star player of _Miami Heat_. He was revered by so many and loved by so many. He'd posed for plenty of…uh…shirtless pictures…pictures that showed off his…large muscled arms. She had to admit…he was built…and yet he wasn't exactly _HE MAN_. He was an appealing version of built, for women that went for that sort of thing, she supposed.

She had quickly moved through the information, the pictures…even the one of him just wearing one piece of clothing…something not that…uh…concealing. It hadn't flattered her. Okay…well maybe it had made her blush a bit before she smirked and continued with her semi investigation of him. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a naked guy before, and he wasn't even naked in that picture…just uh…almost naked…except for one piece of clothing.

She read his basketball stats, not understanding much, but knowing enough to figure out he was the MVP of the team. He seemed to lead pretty well. Of course he _should_. He wasn't exactly the youngest member. He should do something responsible. There were interview reports and transcripts, not many. It was widely known, though Nathan Scott was fine with posing for pictures and seemed to adore his fans, he was not one to give an interview often. He hadn't for about a few years now…hmmmm…it seemed that started mostly after the move to Miami. Haley had found that interesting. She found a couple of publicity pictures of him actually visiting hospitals, but they were all from years back. He simply didn't visit anymore. And it seemed he didn't even donate much. Sure…he donated here and there a little, but his time, hardly ever, and a lot of his money…no.

It amazed her that people still loved him so much. She just couldn't see it…and then she had stopped upon…_it_.

She took it out now from her planner, the printed version she had made last night, staring at it for a quiet moment. She wondered. _What was it about?_ Every picture…every publicity shot seemed posed and…just artificial feeling, or flamboyant and showy, except for maybe a few of those action court shots. But this picture…it was what a cameraman would _revere_ being able to get. It seemed it was the end of a game…hmmm…maybe the most recent one. She couldn't tell…but it had been dated for this year so it probably was his season ending championship game. The NBA title game. It was just such a strange picture…it seemed so different from the man who smirked in all the other pictures. In this picture his eyes were closed…creases lining his forehead…his hands were grasping _it_…this silly little…ball…just a little ball…it looked like a mini basketball, but it had…what was that…a _smiley face_ on it? She couldn't tell exactly, but it wasn't the ball per se that had gotten her attention…it was his posture, his stance, the expression, the deep expression on his face. There was just _something_ about this ball.

Something a good reporter like her would want to know. She had read for hours to try to find out about it…and it said that it was special to him…that it has been for many years, that there were pictures of him going all the way back to late middle school holding that ball after a game…but that was as far as it went. In every story there was, not one explained what the ball was really about. They knew it was special, but no one knew _why_ it was special.

She had even come across an interview where a reporter had asked him directly…_what is it about the ball_…he had only smirked and shook his head. And then…onto the next question. No one really knew what it was…why this ball was so special.

She smirked herself now…well…she had every intention of finding it out. ___Solving the mystery._

She'd do whatever it took to be a distinguished reporter at MSNBC…she'd expose the secret…and maybe others.

After all…what could Nathan Scott have really that was so secret about him?

The guy lived his sex life on the TV. ___What could he possibly want to hide?_

She put the picture back in her planner and continued writing important reminders in her planner. This interview had been scheduled for about a month now. His publicist, Joanne Wren, had arranged it. The interview was supposed to be with the MSNBC news woman, Mallory Hitchcock, a woman most guys would call gorgeous. Hmmm…why should that not surprise her? It seemed in just about all his interviews Nathan talked to either _GUY_ guys…or beautiful women.

He probably would not be happy about the fact she had replaced Mallory, a reporter she only had a smidgen of respect for. She'd watched her interviews before. The woman seemed to care more about her own appearance than the quality of her questions. Too bimboish for Haley's taste, though probably what Nathan _Scoring_ Scott preferred.

But oh well…he'd just have to deal. She looked down at her watch now. She should get going. Standing up, she watched the hallway for a moment, before sighing and picking up her bag. _Time to go._ She wanted to get to the airport early…with all the check in and everything, that was mandatory. Her flight actually was earlier than it needed to be…early so she and George, her camera man, could easily find the house and make sure they were prepared…semi-rested from the flight so they'd be in full interview-

"Early as usual I see."

Haley turned around at the voice, seeing her sister standing there in her pajamas she slept in, Capri pants style with a lace tank. Seeing her there looking as exotic, but also normal as ever, Haley felt a bit of relief surprise her. She had been looking to the hallway…hoping…

"Yeah…well you know me…always responsible and on time and…boring I guess."

_"Halo…"_ Hearing her sister's last words delivered with a deflated expression, Brooke spoke gently now. She hadn't slept very well last night, worried about her little sister. She hadn't meant to upset her so much. She only wanted what was best for her…for her to let loose a little sometimes. That was all.

Seeing tension in her sister's face, Haley sighed. Sure they fought plenty as sisters…it was to be expected, but last night had touched on some pretty deep issues. And she supposed that was hard for her. She didn't mind questioning people, interviewing them, finding out about them. In fact that excited her…learning more about other people. But when it came to herself…she just never would want to be the interviewee.

Brooke touched her dark locks of reddish brown hair now, standing a few feet away from her sister, not sure what to say. She noticed it, the planner, popping out just a bit of her sister's bag. She'd had it for about three years now. She'd gone through so many, since elementary school.

Feeling her sister's eyes on her bag…her planner, Haley grimaced and zipped closed the top compartment so it couldn't be seen anymore. She loved her planner, but her sister just didn't get it. No one did. Sighing once more, she started to walk to the door.

Brooke watched her sister quietly, wondering if she would just leave. Well then she should just stop her, right? Yeah, of course. But then it happened, Haley stopped.

Haley paused and turned around now. A tiny smile on her face, she pulled down the top part of her white skirt just a bit, and lifted her lavender blouse she was wearing underneath her pastel colored blazer, halfway up. She winked at her sister.

"But see…I'm traveling stylishly underwear wise…or more floozyish that is."

Brooke laughed, the tension gone now as she ran to her little sister and hugged her profusely. "Oh Hales I'm so glad you're wearing it. You just never know when sexy underwear will be important. Always should be prepared. About last night…Hales-

Haley cut her sister off with a warm smile, hugging her back. "Don't. I was being a real witch. I don't know…maybe you're right…well a little bit anyway. This interview might not be so bad. It's for the big MSNBC. I'd be stupid just to give it up or sabotage it. I even brushed up on my basketball last night!"

Brooke giggled, smiling at her sister. But then she frowned a bit at her sister's attire. Still not flattering enough for the pretty petite figure Haley had. "Now about these clothes-

Haley put her hand up. "One thing at a time Brooke. I'm wearing your floozy rejects…_EXTRAS_…don't push it."

Brooke compromisingly smiled. "Okay…I won't. You look gorgeous anyway."

Haley scoffed at that, shaking her head. "Stop…totally untrue."

Brooke grimaced and spoke firmly. "It _is_ true. You are gorgeous. And when you come back we can go on a mega shopping spree. If you're going to be such a big MSNBC reporter you're going to need lots of new clothes…a whole new wardrobe…oh we'll get you a fantastic makeover, we'll go to the sauna, have massages done and we'll get a mud bath with-

Haley put up her hand now, feeling almost out of breath at her sister's non stop talk. She was the queen of ranting while her big sister was the queen of raving. What could you expect after being raised by two parents who just happened to be a bit uh…rambly? "Ewwww…no mud baths…those things look disgusting. And they remind me of the time you made me wear that green mask thing."

Brooke grinned now, remembering the advanced avocado treatment she had tested on her sister...before uh…she uh…broke out. "Oh I remember that…so funny!"

Haley glared. "It was not funny…I had green spots on my face for days!"

"They weren't green…more…uh aguaish…"

Haley rolled her eyes. "_Aqua-ish_ Brooke. Agua is the Spanish word for water."

Brooke replied nonchalantly. "Well I was close then."

Haley shook her head with exasperation. "Yeah well…that mask thing made me look like I had green freckles. Everyone was staring at me…and it was _not_ funny!"

Brooke giggled now. "Oh yes it was Halo!"

Haley stuck her tongue out.

Brooke stopped giggling and smiled now. "You _are_ gorgeous and I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe it."

Haley sighed and firmly pointed her finger at her sister. "Oh please. Now…you be good while I'm away. Don't get into too much trouble."

Brooke rolled her eyes now. "Halo…I'm the older sister!"

"I'm the more mature one."

"I'm the richer one."

"I'm the one who can properly use words."

"I'm the one who…_ohhhhhhh_…you took them all!"

Haley laughed. "So are you dumping Pierre today?"

Brooke frowned. "_NO_…why would you think that?"

"Because you're reaching the three week mark."

Brooke scoffed, the thought of her current boyfriend bringing a lusty satisfied look to her face. "But I adore Pierre."

"For now. Maybe you should hold onto this one a little longer though…he is somewhat cute."

"He's much more than cute, but I can't help it that I don't stay with a guy that long…they start out so interesting and then they get uh…so…bull!"

___"Dull."_

"Yeah…that. After a while there's just no real…thrill." Brooke took on the face of a little girl talking about her favorite toy no longer appealing to her…applying it to her feelings on…men. "It gets too boring."

Haley grinned, a thoughtful look appearing to her face.. "But what if a guy came around who totally fascinated you Brooke? Like totally different from Pierre and all the rest of them? What if one just…intrigued you?"

Brooke smiled at her sister now with a bit of wonder. "Halo…ohhhhh…are you saying you're intrigued by Nathan Scott…are you going to get him to sign your bra?!"

Haley stared at her sister as if she was an alien. "Are you kidding me Brooke? NO! And I was not even thinking of Nathan Scott…I was talking about _YOU_!"

"He does have a hot bod."

"Oh gosh…you sound like you did when we were in high school Brookes!"

"I think you're looking forward to this intervention now."

"INTERVIEW Brooke!"

"Yeah whatever…" Brooke's look turned wicked. "Though maybe you'll turn it into an _interrogation_ …can you imagine interrogating Nathan _Scoring_ Scott…tying him to a chair half naked and-

Haley's eyes widened. "Brooke!"

"Oh come on Halo…you know you love the kinkiness of it!"

Haley grumbled. "Call me Halo one more time and I'll yank your pretty red brown locks! Now get this straight, I am going to Miami to interview Nathan Scott for a serious interview and nothing more. Now…when I come back-

"When you come back you can go out with Pierre and me on a double date with Marco…unless you want to spend more time interrogating a half dressed Nathan Scott."

Haley blushed. "Shut up!"

"Ohhhh you're blushing Halo!"

"OH that's it!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Brooke squealed, starting to run around the room now as her little sister gave chase.

Haley quickly caught up with her, even in heels, pulling on her sister's hair.

"YIKES…ahhhhh…HALO...okay…okay HALEY STOP!"

Haley finally smirked with satisfaction. Smaller, but she was the tougher one. Brooke was too worried about her nails her complexion and everything else to engage in any real cat fight.

"You're so weak!"

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her sister, yanking on her blazer to bring it down one arm.

"Hey!" Haley pulled her blazer sleeve back up.

Brooke complained. "Oh…it's not like you have to wear that blazer thing…you're going to Miami. Come on…when you interview him…just unbutton a few buttons on your blouse and slip that blazer off. _Show him an inch of that Angelica's lace._" Brooke winked at her sister now.

Haley shook her head with amazement. It wasn't that she wasn't used to her sister's flirting ways. That, she had grown up with. She had often been encouraged by her older sister to reveal some skin…to talk in a sexy voice…to use…the walk. _Oh God…the walk._ She'd never forget when she went to her first dance and her sister had taught her how to walk by the guys to get them to notice her. Wearing her chunky heeled sandals she had used that walk, going by one of the most popular guys in school…until it happened…she bumped right into the DJ table, sending all the equipment flying to the floor and bringing the dance to a complete standstill. After that _the walk_ was never used again.

Yes, her sister encouraging her to flirt and show off skin was nothing new, but usually it had to do with a date, not an interview. Of course that could have to do with the fact most of her interviews had been with four legged creatures.

"Brooke…this is an _interview_. That's all it is. I don't even want to interview him. You know that. I'm only doing it to get myself known…to open that closed door to my dream job…a reporter with her own show on MSNBC. That's it. Now…Pierre?"

Brooke sighed now. "I don't know. He is so gorgeous, but Halo…_Hales_…it's so hard to stay with just one guy. One day I think Pierre has the most hottest ass and then the next…Franco has it."

Haley rolled her eyes. Her sister talked about it like it was a major dilemma. "Franco?"

Brooke waved her hand. "Oh just a made up name…but there really was an Antonio, Mario, Sebastian, Pablo, Gunther…

Haley rolled her eyes once more, but continued for her sister anyway. "Marcus, Stephan, Ian, Giorgio…"

Brooke sighed with a dismayed look. "Those poor guys…_poor poor guys_…they must miss me so much!"

Haley snickered. "Brookes…you're too much!"

"I was too much for them!"

Haley laughed now, hugging her sister with a big smile. "Ahhh…I love you Brookes…you totally crack me up sometimes!"

Brooke grinned. "It is because of me you know how to have fun…_sometimes_. You just don't engage in it enough." Her eyes widened. She grinned at her sister more. "Hold on…I'll be right back!"

"Brookes I have to go!"

"One second Hales!"

Haley sighed, picking up her bag now and heading towards the door once more, but stopping before she could turn the knob. She watched as her sister came speeding back into the room after having just left it about a minute ago. In her hands was…

Brooke gave her little sister a wicked look. "Here…for you to tie him up with."

Haley blushed before hitting her sister with the silk patterned scarves she had come out with. "I am not tying him up Brooke!" She giggled, before turning to leave once more. "That's it…I'm gone!"

"I knew it…you think he's hot!"

"I do not!" Haley screamed back, heading down the long hallway that led to their loft.

"Do so!" Brooke called out to her sister's departing form.

"Do not!"

"Have a good interrogation!"

"Tell Pierre if he kisses you any louder he'll be in Dolby!"

"Bye HALO!"

"I'm going to get you for that when I get back!"

"Wait Hales!"

Haley turned around now as her sister came running after her in her pajamas. "Brooke!" She yelled out in bewilderment.

Brooke stopped right in front of Haley, grinning as she opened up her blazer and reached for the bottom of her top, unbuttoning the bottom buttons.

"What the heck are you doing?" Haley asked as her sister took the ends of the shirt and tied them high over Haley's stomach.

"Oh now that's sexy…he won't be able to resist you like that!...and…" Brooke unbuttoned the top buttons of her sister's shirt, leaving only two buttoned now. "Now you'll have no problem getting him to answer your questions!"

Haley shook her head with disbelief, buttoning back up her blouse properly and tucking it back into her skirt. "You're crazy!"

"But I bet it would work." Brooke gave her sister a knowing smile.

"I'm leaving now."

Brooke nodded her head this time only. "Okay, but don't forget to call."

Haley smiled. "I won't. I'm the responsible one, _remember_?"

Brooke smiled now too. "Oh…too well. I dare you to leave a couple of those buttons unbuttoned."

Haley sighed, reaching for the buttons of her blouse and undoing the two top ones that were a few inches below neck level.

"Three."

"He's going to see the top of my bra!"

"That's the point…come on Halo…it's lavender…it goes perfectly with your blouse…he'll just think you're wearing a lacy tank underneath."

"A tank wouldn't go that low. I'm leaving now!"

"One more hug for your big sis!"

Haley hugged Brooke again, not realizing that her sister had taken the scarves from before and shoved them deep inside her sister's bag in the process.

T~~~~T

___**~~An Hour Later: Nathan and Lucas's Beach House~~**_

Hearing loud noises outside his room, that he had left the door open to last night, he got out of bed and sure enough, there he was with his luggage, noisily preparing to leave. His little brother was not one to quietly depart, even if it was early morning and others were sleeping. He always made a racket. Like the way he played basketball…noisily and noticeably, but Lucas had to admit…also near perfectly.

He should know. He had played right alongside him for years. Basketball genes running through their family on their father's side, they had grown up with a mini court in their backyard. Daily they had played on that court alongside their father, a man who could be domineering, pushy, very competitive, and yet also had a fun loving caring side. With all those aspects of his personality, the man they called _Dad_, had taught both of them what he knew of the sport, along with helping them gain an appreciation, a joy for it. Nathan had stood out though from the beginning. What he might have lacked in knowledge and strategy, he made up for in speed and instinctive insight. He had the spirit…the drive. He had an undeniable love for the game that shone on the court. Lucas had enjoyed playing with his brother up to about high school sophomore year, and then called it quits to even more heavily concentrate on his education, as his brother continued to rise higher…ha ha…in literal height. Nathan was half a foot taller than him, Lucas having more of his mom's genes…she was a petite woman…when it came to height. Not only had his little brother risen in height though, but also talent. The day he had made the NBA had been one of the most exciting ones in the Scott family. Lucas hadn't been that surprised though. His brother acted nonchalant about a lot and seemed to accomplish everything with ease, but growing up with him, Lucas knew well how hard his brother had worked to make basketball, not only a sport he played well amateurly, but also professionally.

Watching his brother now noisily moving one thing from one place to another, checking his bag with a furious zip here and there, Lucas was pretty certain his little brother was a bit steamed about last night, and maybe even bothered. He knew _he_ was the latter. He hadn't slept that heavily last night. He loved his little brother, but he could be such an irresponsible pain in the ass. From the time they had been kids Nathan had always been the one to get in trouble more, to get them both in trouble.

Lucas thought now of their pre-teen years, trying to sneak out of the house one time after another for whatever reason, toilet papering someone's house, going up to Borris Hill to meet a few girls…drink…whatever. The problem though had always been how his little loud assed brother could never shut his mouth. Like during the year they had been forced to share a room…Nathan only ten and Lucas thirteen. Then sneaking out had mainly been about the thrill…and apparently for Nathan, about getting to gorge a bunch of junk food.

One such night, Lucas had carried down the drinks and a few mini lunch sized snacks, but Nathan had insisted on a bag of Doritos, a package of Oreo cookies and of course his favorite, a bag of Chester's Cheetos. Lucas had climbed down the drainpipe/hedge, first. Nathan was supposed to quietly follow. Halfway down though, Lucas heard his brother call to him…

___"Luke!" _

___"What Nate…shut up!" _

___"I forgot the Cheetos! _

___"Huh?" _

___"I forgot the Cheetos!" _

___"What?" _

___"I FORGOT THE CHEETOS!" _

___"Here son." _

___"Thanks Dad…oh shit!" _

___"Oh shit."_

___Idiot and his stupid Cheetos…yelling it out for the whole world to hear. And of course the stupid idiot had also used a word that he taught him a week ago and made him swear to never tell anyone where he learned it from…used it in front of their parents…idiot. Well…he had used it too…okay…they both were idiots now. It was his fault though. That little brat had made him so pissed and seeing their dad up there…oh man. Now they were in trouble for trying to sneak out AND swearing._

With a wry smile, Lucas remembered it now. The last time he had yelled it out so loud, that their father, who had woken to some strange noises, Nathan noisily grabbing their gear, popped into their room, found the bag his youngest son was ranting about, and with a wicked smile handed it to him. Nathan had accepted the bag with a gleeful smile before realizing who was giving it to him and swore. Looking up and seeing his dad standing at the window with an evil grin, Lucas had uttered the first thing that popped to his mind. Hearing their mom coming into the room and sternly demanding they both climb back up now, Lucas had followed his brother back up the side of the house and through the window. There were both of their parents standing there in their _for a year of agony shared prison_ telling them they hoped they enjoyed their _confinement and togetherness_ because for the next few weeks they'd be spending a lot of time together…_INSIDE_. When asked firmly about their colorful language by their mother, how had his precocious little brother replied,

"_Lucas taught me it._"

The wry smile still on his face now, Lucas remembered wanting at the time to strangle his bratty little brother as he finally spoke.

"I thought I heard the house coming down."

Turning away from his bag, Nathan looked up to see his brother. A bit of a frown on his face, Nathan said nothing at first. He was still kind of smarting, maybe a bit immaturely, but with reason, at the way his brother had called him _irresponsible_ last night. He also wasn't too happy about their fighting either, stupid guilt keeping him up part of the night. He searched his brother's face, seeing a wry smile on it now. Not smiling back, he kept up his defensive state.

Lucas smiled only more, calmly and gently. Though he was the more serious one most of the time, the more studious and responsible one, Nathan had that temper that when his feelings were offended in any way, he kept up his guard and even acted a bit _pissy_ at times.

Well it wasn't like he was going to grovel…never…but uh, he could appease him a bit he supposed.

"So you all ready for your trip?"

Nathan answered sarcastically, not missing a beat. "You mean my _screw_ expedition?"

"Nathan-

"I called the station."

Lucas's eyebrows came up with surprise. "You did?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah."

"So you're going to do the interview?"

T~~T

Dressed now and ready for her day, Brooke was rushing, just about set to leave, when she noticed it…her sister's cell phone sitting on their red couch, left behind. "Oh no…" Brooke stared at it with disbelief. Her sister was always so ultra organized. For her to have left that had to mean…she was a bit nervous about all this.

___But Haley…nervous about an interview?_ Well she hadn't wanted to do it. Checking the current time, Brooke knew it was too late to reach her sister. She was probably halfway to Miami now.

Brooke sighed…well…not much she could do. Heading to the door now, the phone starting to ring, stopped Brooke in her tracks. Oh great…she needed to leave to be on time for work. Haley was always ridiculously on time, but Brooke was always hurrying to be on time…always just a bit off schedule. She should just go. Oh, but it might be Haley.

She rushed back now to get the phone.

"Hello…yeah? What? Oh no. But she…yeah she already left. And oh gosh…she doesn't even have her cell phone with her. Oh no."

Brooke grimaced now. Poor Haley…wait till she found out after making it all the way to Miami that there…there wasn't going to be an interview…at all.

T~~T

"No. I just called to say I wouldn't be doing it."

Late last night, after his fight with his brother, too tense to go to sleep…too angry, Nathan had called the station and let them know for certain he would not be doing the interview. He got one of their station secretaries who said she would be sure to pass along the message. He'd only rolled his eyes at that. Fine, let her relay the message. It didn't matter much to him. That Maggie woman reporter…shoot…wait…_was that her name?_ Oh damn…he didn't know. He _did_ know she was tall and had long curls of blonde hair, but even that wasn't enough to make him want to stay in town to do an interview, not when Aruba was just calling to him…._white sand beaches…quaint little bungalows…hot desirable women_. I mean, come on, what guy with half a brain and sex drive wouldn't turn down the interview right away for something like that?

He got so sick of it sometimes. It was the really crappy part about being a big NBA star. Interview after interview. Picture after picture. Autograph after autograph. After years of doing it he knew how important it was to put on an appeasing charming smile every time, but it didn't mean he liked it. It just got so annoying sometimes. He loved playing for the NBA. He thrilled at running down the court and getting the rock to the hole…that he was exhilarated by. But sometimes all this side stuff just really got on his nerves. Sometimes he wished he never had to do another interview again.

Especially after…

He grimaced at the thought of it. The hospital visits stopped after that. He swore he would _never_ do one again. Lucas had looked at him last night like he was the most selfish guy on Earth. Well, he was rich and well to do. _He had a right to be selfish, right?_ It wasn't about that though. He had good reason for not doing any more hospital garbage. He had very good reason. Lucas knew that so he should just accept it. He should support him in it, not give him hell about it. He gave enough. Why couldn't everyone see that? He gave plenty.

Sometimes maybe he just wanted to get…not give, but…get. Not money. Not fame. Not…even…well…

His brother broke through his thoughts, answering his earlier declaration.

"Oh."

Nathan responded quickly. "Yeah…well what do you expect, right? From your screwing selfish irresponsible brother."

_"Nate…"_ Lucas made his way more to his brother now.

Nathan turned away, saying nothing and focusing on a picture of them with their parents the day he had made the NBA. In it both his parents were on either side of him, holding on to him with victorious smiles, and Lucas was kneeling down in front with a large grin on his face…it made Nathan smile a little now. He focused on his parents in the picture a bit longer, seeing the looks of just…_contentment_…he supposed it was…in their eyes. He had always wondered at that….how content they just seemed. Growing up he had caught them a few times in an embrace or whatever, and rolled his eyes at it, or let out a gagging sound that quickly got a snap of the head from his dad and an ear pulling from his mom…affectionately, but man they were tough.

But seeing those little scenes had in a way made him secure and happy growing up. His dad was so competitive and so pushy sometimes, but also fun. His mom was strong-willed and yet so caring, gentle and calm. _Together_…they were like two chemicals being put together to form one powerful strong vibrant formula. It had always wowed Nathan. When he seriously really thought of what he was doing, the women he went out with now…which actually he had done a little more in the last few years, as he passed that mid twenties mark, it was like water mixing with fire. And anyone with half a brain knew water and fire didn't mix. One put out the other. Or sometimes it was fire with fire, only creating a stronger out of control fire, that water would eventually have to squelch. There was no real formula.

"Nate…look I guess I was kind of hard on you last night."

Nathan sighed now, turning away from the picture and facing his brother tensely. "Just what you thought, right? That I'm selfish and irresponsible, but hey…you could be a little less responsible…have more fun sometimes."

Lucas smiled at that a little. "Yeah I guess you're right. You know that colleague I told you that was coming…well he's a good friend and I was thinking we could go around town…meet up with a few friends he has living here in town, some I know…female friends."

Nathan smiled at that. "Well there you go Luke. You may have hope yet."

Lucas laughed, before he gave his brother a dirty look. "Well you're still an irresponsible little brat."

Nathan frowned before he saw Lucas's lips curve upward. It made him smile too.

Lucas looked down at his brother's bag, seeing _it_ popping out just at the top a bit. He smiled downward. Nathan was so casual about so much, but what was intriguingly surprising about him was the degree of sentimentality he had about some things, certain things and people.

"So I called the station. I cancelled the interview, got some secretary and she said she would let the people at the head know…so no more interview with that Maggie woman."

Lucas rolled his eyes at his brother's inability to remember names. Nathan was notorious for it…the only time he really remembered someone's name was when it applied to family, close friends…people he truly cared for and who cared for him. "Nathan, last message I checked, Joanne said her name was Mallory."

Nathan nodded his head. "Oh yeah…okay."

"Now you checked all your messages right?"

Nathan grimaced a bit. Lucas was too checking sometimes. "Yeah…uh…yeah."

Lucas looked at his brother skeptically. "Nathan…did you check them all?"

Nathan sighed. "Yeah, and I just took a quick listen…it was all repeated stuff from Joanne."

"You sure about that?"

Nathan reached for his bag sitting on the living room sofa and zipped it closed one final time. "Yeah! I'm sure. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I was planning on taking a plane out today…you know…fly over Aruba and the Atlantic some."

Lucas smiled at that. "You going to take an amphibian?"

Nathan smiled now too, a memory stirring inside him. "Yeah. I mean I'm not going to fly it!"

Lucas laughed. "Of course not!"

"But I called last night to rent one a few hours after I get on the island. A Skydolphin."

Lucas let out a sound of appreciation. "Oh man…those are the newest ones on the line. I envy you."

"You can still come. Skydolphin's big enough to fit that many."

Lucas smiled. "Nah…have obligations here." Lucas shook his head with disbelief now as it quickly hit him, his brother's plans. His brother had unbelievable timing with certain things…speed on the court and speed on… "So you're just going to go to Aruba and find a woman who wants to go for a ride with you?"

Nathan smirked challengingly. "You think I can't do it?"

Lucas put up his hands in surrender. "No…I didn't say that. I know how fast you can work sometimes."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah…and hey if you come too we can _work_ together…with how fast you are we might get something done about a minute faster than I would get it done alone."

Lucas grimaced at that. "Idiot."

"Rock Screwer."

Lucas laughed lightly before clipping the back of his brother's head. "You better stay out of trouble!"

Nathan hit back. "Hey! I'm out of here." Nathan started heading for the door before he heard his brother call him back dryly, but protectively.

"Nate…call me from Aruba…let me know you're alive."

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah…okay."

Lucas smiled and moved forward, giving his brother a hug. "Have a good little trip little Bro…but not too good. Stay out of trouble. Stay safe."

"God you sound like Mom." Nathan grumbled, but with a bit of a sigh of relief hugged his brother too.

"Yeah well she's not here so if I didn't look after you she'd have my head."

"I'm an adult!"

"You don't act like it half the time!"

The hug ended, the two men turning into something more like what they had been when young…two grumbling boys. "And you're boring half the time!"

"Idiot!"

"Lameass!"

They stared at each other, hard expressions on their face, before they broke out into nearly giggling laughter…silly boys now.

"Man you get on my every nerve."

"You get on my back too much."

Lucas smiled and said nothing.

Nathan stood there for a minute and then started to leave…before turning back.

"When I get back I'll call Joanne and do that fair thing and those mall things…if they still want me too and uh…hey… if I ever did decide to uh…go back to…visiting hospitals…would you want to come too?"

Lucas smiled more now, nodding his head. "Yeah, sure Nate. I think it'd be a great thing for you to do."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not saying I'm going to…just in case I decide I want to."

"Yeah…okay."

Nathan smiled a little now and headed to the door, calling back to his brother. "Bye Luke…see you in a week or so…maybe later if I find one _hot little beach bunny_."

Lucas rolled his eyes, but with humor, one word uttered out of his mouth now. "Call!"

"Yeah…yeah…yeah."

T~~~~T

___**~~Later: Miami Airport~~**_

___"Courtesy Call for Haley James…Haley James please come to the counter…"_

"Haley, they're calling us to the counter."

Haley turned around from where she was checking her carry-on bag out of the airport now that she and George were in Miami. "Oh it's okay George. I have my cell phone." She gestured to a smaller bag she was carrying.

"But Haley, what if it's important?"

Haley shrugged. "They would have called me on my cell phone. Don't worry about it George!"

T~~T

___**~~Nathan's answering machine: A missed message from last night…~~**_

___"Nathan, this is Joanne. Something happened with Mallory and she's not going to be able to interview you. So a reporter named Haley James will be coming to your house tomorrow to do the interview. Please, if you can't do the interview make sure you call the station tonight…and tell them to let you speak to Jermaine Michaels…he knows all about the interview and he will make sure the proper people get the information quickly. This is important Nathan…okay I will talk to you later. If you want me to call the station, call me right back. Please get back to me about those appearances too. Thank you._

T~~~~T

___**~~Later: The Loft~~**_

"What do you mean she didn't answer the call at the counter? Oh….did you have someone stop her at the baggage checkout…I told you to have someone stop her. My sister needs to get this message…it's very important. Yes…okay thank you."

Brooke put down the phone with a sigh.

___Great Haley…why didn't you go to the counter?_

T~~~~T

___**~~Later: A Plane: Destination Aruba~~**_

___"All passengers please fasten your seatbelts as we will be taking off in ten minutes. Thank you."_

Nathan smiled with a glance outside the window…___Aruba here I come…Beach Babies…get ready._

T~~~~T

___**~~Later: Miami, Florida~~**_

Haley smiled now as they headed up the driveway to the beautiful beach house, painted a color just a bit darker than sand with dark blue trim, parts of it were a bit dramatic for her, but other parts were a little more acceptable. And how could you not notice the beautiful ocean view in the back of this enormous house? They _owned_ the beach.

It should be ticking her off probably, but actually now she was a bit excited by all this…this interview. It wasn't that she really wanted to interview Nathan Scott. She'd made it clear earlier how she felt about that. But this would be her first _real_ interview for the big MSNBC…this would be her chance to have her face exposed to more people. This was her big opportunity, and she was determined not to blow it.

She checked now to make sure she had her planner, yes, and her pen and anything else she might need. Good…she had everything…right? Hmmm…she kept getting this nagging little feeling she might be missing something, but what could it be?

Oh…she was just over-worrying like George had been in the airport. She'd gotten a courtesy call there and not wanting to waste any time she had told George if it was really important it would go through to her cell phone. Anyone who really needed to talk to her knew to call her on her cell phone. She took it with her everywhere. And besides…because of air turbulence they'd been delayed some…of course she had been early enough to start with that it hadn't made too much of a difference, but it had quickened her step some, making her not want to take a courtesy call.

She turned to George now, feeling…weirdly…positive.

"Okay George, you ready?"

"Yeah Haley."

"Okay…this is it." Haley grinned at her cameraman and then knocked on the large sand colored, blue trimmed double door.

"Oh man!" Lucas grumbled as he heard some beginning knocking on the door and then a ring of the bell. Damn…he only had a bit of time before he had to be at the university. He'd given his talk this morning, it going so well that they asked him to return for a speech on new findings about metamorphic rock. He'd agreed, returning home to get some materials he needed, got something to eat, and now he was ready to go…except for that stupid knocking on the door. Hearing the knocking again, he called out impatiently. "Yeah I'm coming! Hold on!" Making his way over to the two double doors of the beach house he shared with his brother, he opened them to a woman dressed in a blazer and skirt and a guy wearing just a t shirt and jeans…with a camera.

___Crap…not stupid reporters now!_

"He's not here now. Okay? You'll have to come back later. In fact don't come back at all. Find him at one of his appearances." _Yeah the few that he actually attended._ Oh enough with the sarcastic mood, but damn he was in a hurry.

Haley took a step back at the blonde haired man's unhappy reaction to her and George. He seemed professional enough, dressed in a suit and everything. He just seemed…not very happy to see them. "Uh…I'm Haley James and this is my camera man George." She extended her hand now.

Lucas didn't bat an eyelash, shaking his head with little interest. "Yeah…so?"

"I'm here to do a story on…" She gazed at the blonde haired man for a moment, remembering a few pictures he had taken with him…"I believe he's your brother…Nathan Scott."

Lucas stared at the woman for a moment before letting out a not so polite statement. "Shit."

"I beg your pardon…"

George's eyes grew wide.

"Didn't the station let you know?"

Haley felt her heart take a big nose dive. _"Let me know what?"_ She asked edgily, her voice shaking a bit with…

"He's not doing the interview. He uh…"

"He WHAT?" Haley asked now, tapping her fingernails against the outside of the door with edgy discomfort.

"He went to Aruba."

T~~T

_**~~The Island of Aruba~~**_

"So you fly this plane?"

He grinned at the beautiful exotic blonde haired woman wearing only a thin shimmery bikini top with a tiny size sarong. "No baby…but I do know how to fly…a little." Well that was pretty much true. Nathan smiled at the woman now, flashing his white teeth. He'd only gotten into Aruba about a few hours ago, put his stuff in the hotel and now in the noon light of the island he was enjoying all the exotic locale. "See…you and me will just be passengers, but uh…then we can sit really close, you know?"

The woman laughed a giddy laugh.

Nathan frowned at it for a second before biting down on his lip. _Okay…so she had an annoying laugh…big deal._ She also had nice ample coconut rounded breasts.

He moved forward, his lips tracing near her neck. "It's an amphibian, but a good size one. I already checked it out…what do you say…a nice little ride over the Atlantic?"

The woman's eyes widened with shock. "Over ATLANTIS…oh my god…we're going to Atlantis!"

_Okay…so she had no brain._ She also had enticing thighs. "No…Babe…not Atlantis…the _Atlantic_…"

"Atlantic what?"

Oh shit. ___"ATLANTIC OCEAN."_

_No cigar._ Miss Hot Stuff was also ridiculously clueless.

"We're going to ride a frog over an imaginary ocean?!"

Oh man…this was bad. Now he definitely could feel stupid sometimes next to his scholarly older brother but uh…he had been moderately educated at least. Where did she go to school…___Fantasy land__?_

"No…Babe…see an amphibian is a type of plane that can land on water and land."

"Yeah…you just told me it can land. Of course it can land silly, but only boats go on water…silly! And frogs can't fly. Unless there are frogs that…___do some frogs have wings?__"_

Wow. This was getting worse. _Remember____…she's got luscious breasts…and a tiny little bikini you wouldn't mind removing__…_

"No, you see, an amphibian is a type of plane that will land on land…and water…it actually lands on both. And so we're going to take one over the Atlantic ocean if you'll uh…come with me."

"You want me to fly with you on a frog that lands…lands…on Atlantis and-

___OH SHUT HER UP FOR PETE'S SAKE!_

Having had enough, Nathan reached for the woman now and pressed his lips against hers…feeling her tongue start to move with his quickly. _Okay…now this was more like it. Much more like it._ They kissed…a wet kiss…before he pulled back and grinned at her. "So Baby…what do you say…we get some lunch…stroll the beach a bit…then take a ride?"

She licked her lips, jutting out her breasts. "Sure…I'll go fly over the Atlantis in a frog with you."

Damn. Remember she's beautiful. She's got a hot body.

So what she has the IQ of…

_A rock._

T~~T

"HE WENT WHERE?!"

_Oh Brother._ George moved his hand over his forehead now, closing his eyes for a moment. This was not going to be pretty.

"He went to Aruba." Lucas continued, noticing quite a bit of distress on the woman's face, definitely not missing the screaming in her voice. A little small woman and yet she had lungs all right.

"ARUBA…ARUBA…YOUR FRICKING BROTHER IS IN ARUBA?!"

_Damn…Haley James in full force. Poor guy…he was going to get it now._ George swallowed hard.

"ARUBA THE FUCKING ISLAND?!"

"Uh yeah…that's the one Aruba I know." Lucas added meekly. Damn this woman was just a little…pissed. He turned to the camera man who just shook his head as if to tell him…_don't test her_.

"ARUBA…ARUBA…YOUR BROTHER IS ON ARUBA!! I FLEW ALL THE WAY OVER HERE TO INTERVIEW HIM ON A PLANE DELAYED FOR OVER AN HOUR BY AIR TURBULENCE AND HE…THAT ASSHOLE IS ON ARUBA?!"

Lucas nodded his head, noticing just a few of their beach neighbors now popping around with expressions on their faces that seemed to be asking _what the heck was going on_. Yes they lived on the beach, but they lived on a part of the beach that was inhabited by mostly rich wealthy well to do people who cherished their privacy…and uh…_quiet_.

"Uh Miss…Miss…"

"JAMES, HALEY JAMES."

Lucas nodded his head. "Yes, Miss James…could you please lower your voice…you're disturbing the locals."

Haley glared at the blonde haired man before she smirked.

Lucas's eyebrows came up at that. Damn that smirk was eerily similar to-

_"Agghhh…"_ He let out as he felt this small, maybe 5 foot 5 or so in heels woman reach up now and grab the collar of his shirt, bringing his face close to hers. ___"Uh…Miss James…"_

The glare returned as Haley whispered in a deadly voice to the blonde haired man, still grasping the collar of his shirt with a tight fingered grip. ___"Where did he go?"_

Lucas squeaked out, ___"I told you…Aruba."_

"Haley I don't know if this is such a good idea…" George added shakily, not sure if he was about to witness a crime.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay."

_"Now…"_ Haley smiled at Lucas evilly. "Where on Aruba…where would your brother go? Maybe to a bar…a hotel…an orgy fest. WHERE?"

Lucas stared at the light brown haired woman for a moment. _"____You know…you're not his usual…I mean…he said you were blonde."_

That simply brought out a growl from Haley's mouth. "I'm taking her place. She had a family emergency so I was sent to get this interview…sent by my boss who made it clear if I didn't get this interview done I would be doing deer stories for the rest of my life. Do you know what it's like to do a deer story…uh…Mr Scott? Do you? They flick mud at you and they make you chase them around a backyard. Plus…the story isn't shown until the wee hours of the morning when nearly no one is awake that is sane…and the ones who are…are too busy moaning, if you catch my drift, to WATCH. Now…I am a reporter. I will hunt down any story I have to, to never have to do another stupid deer story again…so I am more than prepared to hunt down your asshole of a brother. Now tell me…where would he go in Aruba?"

"Haley…we're not going to Aruba, are we? I've got to take Lisa out tonight…Haley it's our anniversary!"

"SHUT up George!"

_"Okay."_

Lucas shook his head, grasping at the collar of his shirt and speaking directly to this wild angry little reporter. ___"Look…let go of my collar and I'll tell you what I know, but it's not a lot."_

"Fine." Haley let go of his collar now, smoothing out his shirt a bit with a small smile.

Lucas sighed. He didn't have to tell her, but the woman seemed desperate and possibly even violent. Better tell her. Besides, Nathan was only getting what he deserved. Once again he had blown off another obligation…yes he had called to cancel, but he had done it incredibly late and obviously he hadn't bothered to make sure this reporter got the full…report. So whatever he got now…he deserved. "Okay…well knowing my brother, he didn't go to a bar…maybe more a club setting or the beach. I'm sure he found…some uh…"

"Whore?"

Lucas laughed at that with a slight smile. "Uh…well not the real thing. Nathan's not that dangerous, but uh…"

"A safe whore…one that looks just like one, has the brain of one, but doesn't do all the marketing of one. Better?"

"Yeah. That's probably about it. Anyway…I know he was wanting to fly over the Atlantic." It suddenly hit Lucas now, his earlier conversation with Nathan. "An amphibian…he wanted to rent one, a plane that can land in water and land…specifically the Skydolphin."

"One that he's flying?"

Lucas shook his head. "No…Nathan can't really fly…well he has a little experience, but not enough. He probably just rented one with a pilot and all. I'm sorry. That's all I can tell you Miss James. Other than that…I'd say search the bungalows."

"Fine…HURRY UP GEORGE WE'RE GOING TO ARUBA!" Haley called out now, turning away from the blonde haired man, the brother of Nathan Scott, and starting to leave…before she turned back around, walked up to him, and politely shook his hand, almost as if she never had screamed in his face and…uh…nearly choked him. "Thank you Mr. Scott."

Lucas shook his head, somewhat baffled and yet…damn! Now he was very much in a hurry to get to the university…as he was very late. He went back inside the house to get what he needed so he could go give his speech. First though he rushed to Nathan's room, playing the one message his brother had neglected to listen to. ___"Oh Nathan…I knew you would miss one!"_

Haley ran down the long beach driveway now, yelling for George to hurry up and catch up.

"Haley…wait…Haley!"

Feeling George now pull on her arm, Haley stared at him questioningly and impatiently. "What?"

George steeled himself. She was only a little over five foot…about five foot six with thin high edged heels like she was wearing now, but uh…still…she could be incredibly intimidating when she was in a royally pissed off mood…as she was now. "Haley…uh…"

"Spit it out George."

"I can't go with you! It's our anniversary tonight…Haley if I go to Aruba…Lisa will never speak to me again…Haley-

Haley put her hand up now, seeing the distress on the curly haired man's face. George was a modestly good looking man who was a horrible dresser and yet a pretty awesome camera man. She'd miss him…she'd probably need him, but uh…looking at his pitiful face now, she knew she couldn't force him to do this. "It's fine George. You can't go. I get it. I'm just so pissed the station didn't even say anything about that this jerk had cancelled."

"Well we did get that courtesy call."

"Yeah, but I would have…uh…gotten something on my cell phone…wait…hold on a moment." Haley reached inside her shoulder bag now and nearly slapped herself at what that search resulted in…finding out that… "Oh what an idiot I am! I don't have my cell phone with me! Oh gosh! No wonder we got that call."

George sighed. "Oh man…Haley I'm so sorry. Well…you know…maybe that's what the call was about…that you didn't even have to do the interview now."

Haley shook her head with a firm look. "Oh no George. You know Bryce. He wants this interview and this is my one chance for no more deer stories. I'm getting _THIS_ interview. I'm going to Aruba and making that asshole pay for ditching me. But you…you go home to Lisa. Just…look we'll take the rental car back to the airport. You can go home…I'll go to Aruba…"

"You sure Haley that's what you want to do?"

Haley grinned manically now. "Oh yes. Nathan Scott thought he could ditch me…ha…he's going to find out I'm not some blonde bimbo reporter. I'm an intelligent determined professional woman who will no way let him get away from this. He better be ready to give me the interview of the century…Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Oh boy…"

"Let's go George…Anniversary time for you…and…It's _hunting_ time for me."

T~~~~T

___**~~Later: A Runway in Aruba~~**_

Nathan looked over the plane now with satisfaction, ignoring Anabella's…uh…or was it Angela's…oh whatever… weird rambling about once again…Atlantis and flying frogs.. The plane was the Skydolphin, a fancy one for an amphibian, one of the latest models. It was typical with long oar like wings that would help the plane fly as well as float in water. It's front area was also typical of an amphibian plane, with glass windows that surrounded the entire front of the plane…windows that appeared to open on the sides. Amphibians had large windows that took over the front and sides allowing spectacular views of the area being flown over. At the bottom of the plane were of course the small wheels that would allow it to land on land…wheels that would be retracted when landing on water, the wings needed then. He noticed how large this amphibian was and yet like most it was light in appearance…it felt light. It was needed for a plane that was not only aircraft, but basically also a boat.

"Ohhhh…so this is what we're taking…ohhhh it doesn't look like a frog!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and walked over to the pilot. "Are we just about ready?"

The pilot looked up from his perusal of some of the amphibian's outer equipment. "Yes Sir. Are you and the lady ready?"

T~~T

Her heel getting stuck in another hole in the pavement, Haley bristled and stepped over it. Squinting, she continued walking at a rapid pace. It was hot as heck out here. It was definitely island summer time in Aruba. She fanned herself with her tourist mini guide she had gotten at the airport.

She'd arrived here just a little less than a few hours ago, tired and yet incredibly determined. Going from one establishment to another…there weren't too many in Aruba, she had used her reporting skills and amateur detective work to find out where the small airports were…getting the stories of a tall very good looking man who looked just like that famous basketball player, women surrounding him, it hadn't been terribly hard to follow the trail of one said _JERK ASS_ Nathan Scott.

Now perusing over the mini little airport she searched for it…an amphibian. She was looking for the expensive looking one. Continuing to scan over the treeless almost barren area, except for the strange yet interesting divi divi trees special to this island, she finally saw it in the beginning late afternoon sun…saw it and…

___Oh I got you…you DITCHER._

She ran over the pavement now, not caring if her heels got stuck in any bits of the ground. After hours of another unhappy plane ride, this time having to sit in between a pot belly snoring man and a little boy that screamed louder than a banshee, she was ready and determined to make Nathan Scott pay for ditching her.

T~~T

Nathan turned back to the rambling giggly gorgeous, yet _starting to really get on his nerves_ woman, and nodded his head. She was fine…just when…well…she wasn't speaking. Then she was great. He had no question she'd be excellent in bed…and well uh hey…that was what mattered…right? This was just about a fling. Yeah. He signaled away from the pilot and moved back to Anabella…uh Anagella…uh…whatever… snaking his fingers around her waist to bring her body up against his, feeling her ample breasts smashed against his chest. Damn…they were really like coconuts. He grinned, running his tongue inside her mouth.

They'd only met hours ago and yet he already knew…___he ____lusted for how she tasted. Lusted deeply for it…could just imagine how the other parts of her would tas-_

"EXCUSE ME!"

Anabella gasped and Nathan started as a high pitched voice interrupted their making out session. It didn't sound like the pilot. He opened his eyes and turned around to see a tiny little petite woman standing there in front of him with her hands on her hips. He nearly laughed before he noticed this woman was definitely pissed. He looked her over with little interest. She was what he would call, unremarkable. She had strands of light brownish hair he supposed…hmmm…hard to tell…it was all up in a bun that looked too ridiculously tight. She was wearing a skirt that reached her knees and showed off basically nothing that was appealing…some white boring skirt with a striped blouse it looked like and some blazer all over that. _What was she…stupid?_ It was boiling out here and yet she looked like she was working in a high rise or something…a high rise that didn't mind their employees being basically…boring. And sweating…looking at how she seemed to be baking in the Aruba sun he wondered if she knew she was uh…beginning to drip.

Haley took a step back as he snapped off his sunglasses and she felt his eyes come down to hers. He was much taller than she had imagined, but uh, hey he was an NBA star. What would she expect? He wasn't dressed for the NBA though. Now he was wearing khaki colored shorts with a dark blue short sleeved button down shirt that really brought out the amazing blue that seemed to touch his eyes, his lightly tanned face contrasting with his dark nearly raven short locks of hair. Noticing him now almost leering at her with an at the same time _disinterested…damn…was that unimpressed?_...look…she glared, placing her hands firmer on her hips.

She moved her eyes back up to his deep blue ones…touched with it seemed bits of green…and spoke firmly.

"You owe me something Mr. Nathan Scott."

T~~~~T

**_Next time in Captivated…_**

___"Just give it to me and let's get this over with." _

___T~~~~T _

___"I am not one of your whoring adoring fans!" _

___T~~~~T _

___"Where did you get Miss Bimbo from…Romper Room Sluts?" _

___T~~~~T _

___"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T- _

___T~~~~T _

___"Touch me and I'll sue you for every bodily harassment charge there is!"_

~~All this and more to come next time~~

Thanks for reading...comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

___**Captivated**_

_Chapter 3:_ **_The Interrogation_**

___Research notes:_ Little things about Aruba are true. Amphibian planes are a real type of plane, land in water and land. The Skydolphin is something I made up, an amphibian that could be in the future, based on research on this type of plane and…my own imagination.

_Warning:_ This chapter (or chapters) has language and some more active parts. Also, here come the cliffhangers. If you ever get impatient you can always go to my homepage. A lot more of this story is there for all to read. But I have to say it's so nice having people reading the story here too.

**Thanks:** Thank you for the feedback again. Also thank you to anyone reading/putting this story on alert. I appreciate it all so much. Thanks everyone!

And now finally the story. Takes off right from where the last scene ended in Aruba.

_**~~CaptivateD~~**_

___**~~Afternoon: Aruba: Aruba airport~~**_

"You owe me something Mr. Nathan Scott."

Haley delivered the words with a demanding tone. This was no time to meekly ask him for something. She shouldn't have to ask for anything anyway. He did _OWE_ her for ditching this interview like he had. He owed her a whole heck of a lot. And she intended to make sure he delivered.

Nathan groaned now, stepping a bit away from Anabella and facing the petite little woman with complete directness, taking a step forward that he noticed with satisfaction forced her to take a step backward. "Oh just give it to me and let's get this over with."

Haley smirked.

Nathan did a double take at that, taking one startled step back. ___Damn…that was what he did…how did she-_

"Oh you bet I'll give it to you!"

Recovering, Nathan sighed, and took out a pen from his shorts that he always carried…just in case. It was a total drag having to do this, but hey, when you were famous, you got used to it…most of the time anyway. Lately it was becoming even more of a vexation. He waited for a moment…noticing her still glaring and yet doing nothing to help him out here. "Well…you going to hand it to me or you want me to go after it…I mean…at least bring down your shirt so I can get to _it_ if that's how you want it."

Haley stared at him for a moment before it hit her…he thought she wanted…this _ASSHOLE_ creep thought that she was one of his slutty bimbo admirers who had no shame in stripping off half their clothes to receive _the mark_ of Nathan _Scoring_ Scott. "_Ohhhhhh_…you think that I'm a…_ohhhhhhh_…you sick bastard!"

Nathan started laughing at that. Now maybe she wasn't exactly remarkable, but she was certainly amusing entertainment, and that little temper of hers was especially amusing coming from a woman who probably without those thin little heeled shoes would reach near his stomach.

Haley bristled even more at his laughter, cutting through it with an outraged yell. "I AM _NOT_ ONE OF YOUR WHORING ADORING FANS!"

Nathan chuckled at that. _Priceless._ He hadn't had this good of comedy entertainment in a long time…sure beat clueless Ana…whatever her name was. Well…for amusement. Ana…gella…bella…oh whatever her name was…was exactly what he desired for the lust factor. She had it all. Still…entertainment like this was definitely anything but boring.

He flashed his blue green eyes at the woman standing in front of him furiously now with her hands on her hips. He got ready for her to take a shaky step back, maybe gaze at them with admiration…gasp a little. His _eyes_ often had that effect on women, along with his muscled arms and firm chest. They made them gasp…but…._hmmmm_…seemed _little Miss whatever her name was_, would not be letting go of her anger…_hmmm_…wondered if she knew she was still noticeably…_dripping_.

___"Whoring adoring fans?!"_ Nathan laughed again, his smirk turning into one amused mocking one.

Haley's bristling turned to a raging inferno. Banshee kid…pot belly snoring man…no cell phone…missing her courtesy call…one hour of turbulence…getting ordered around by her demanding boss…now standing in the unbearable heat…while Mr. Sporting Whoring Star laughed…___oh no. No…no…no._

Nathan continued to laugh, turning away from the little reporter and reaching over to latch onto a bewildered looking Anabella, before _it_ happened.

He felt a sharp tug on the middle of his shirt. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw this petite little amusing woman now forcibly grasping onto the middle of his shirt to pull him in her direction. The middle because in no way could uh…_Little Miss Hot Tempered Shortness_…reach his collar. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

She heard him question her angrily, the laughing amusement now eradicated from his face. Good…she wanted him serious and sober when she talked to him. She wanted him to be annoyed too. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face…and appreciatively she noticed…she had wiped it off. She ignored the fact of his overbearing height now. She was hot. She was tired. She was pissed. She was sick of deer stories. And right now…she was incredibly determined…so playboy needed to cease his laughter and listen up.

"As I said…MR. NATHAN SCOTT…I am NOT one of your little bimbo fans. I do not want your disgusting signature on my BRA!"

He laughed at that, even as she continued to hold the front of his shirt tightly fisted in her little hand…_hmmm_…very little. And yet…a firm grip he had to admit. She must be really pissed.

Ha…he could just not let that last remark go. Running his eyes over her now…his blue green eyes quickly moving downward…then slowly coming back up and stopping right at where that blazer closed over a beginning curve on what was elsewise a slim seemingly straight up and down, little or no curves figure, he leered for a moment…before his eyes met hers again…her mirrored glasses reflecting back his smirking face in the Aruba afternoon sun. "So if you don't want it there…_where do you want it?_" He smirked suggestively once more.

Haley inwardly gasped before stilling herself and ripping off her sunglasses. "LOOK-

Nathan's smirk faded quickly. He stared for a moment, before he resumed his masking smile.

"What?"

"What?"

Haley sighed. "_What?_ Why were you staring at me like that?"

He shook his head quickly. "I was _not_ staring." He flared, but he had been. For one moment he had actually _stared_. She was totally unremarkable _except_ for maybe her deep brown eyes…not deep in color, but deep in _depth_…in how far they seemed to envision, to see, to peruse. Just a bit…startling. In them he saw fiery determination…and maybe...something else. _He saw…_

"You're doing it again. Staring."

He grimaced, but moved his hand over hers now, the one that was holding his shirt so tightly. Almost gently he let his fingers move over it, before he smirked once more. "Well…so where _do_ you want it? Just so you know though…I don't go below waist level. Have to have some _propriety_."

"Uh Nathan…are we going to go to Atlantis soon?"

Haley's eyebrows came up at that. She stared at the _blond haired bimbo whorish looking woman_ nearly falling out of the little bit of clothing she had on, before facing Nathan again, weirdly noticing his eyes didn't take long to come back to hers. _"Atlantis?"_

Nathan shook his head. "Don't ask." He growled now. "And it's not really any of your concern. Look I don't know who you are, but I have plans…_we_ have plans…uh…Ana…Anabella and me… so let's just get this stupid autographing thing over and done with."

It was Haley's turn to smirk now as she faced him evenly. "I do _NOT_ want your stupid autograph. I'm Haley James…James…ring a bell?"

He stared at her blankly, the smirk having once again startled him a bit again first though. _Damn_…he never knew anyone else to be able to smirk like that, but uh…_himself_.

Haley shook her head with exasperation, her grip on Nathan's shirt now a little less. Weirdly, she noticed he hadn't forced her to move her hand away…in fact his hand was still just a tiny bit over hers. And she _wasn't_ forcing it away. "Haley James…I'm replacing another reporter who was supposed to interview you today."

Nathan snarled now with annoyance, this time roughly moving Haley's hand away. "Shit…you're a reporter! _What…you followed me here?_ And what happened to Maggie Hancock?"

Haley stared at Nathan now too questionably before she rolled her eyes at his mistake. "You mean _Mallory Hitchcock_? She had a family emergency."

Nathan sighed now, stepping completely away from the petite little reporter and firmly latching his wrist around Anabella who giggled as his hand lay flat on her ass. "Whatever. I called. I canceled the interview. I told them I wasn't doing it. I don't know why the heck you followed me here, but lady…you can leave now." He gestured to Anabella. "We're taking a ride around the island today."

Anabella chipped in. "Yeah…we're flying a frog over Atlantis."

Nathan rolled his eyes at that as Haley laughed hard.

Her laughing only bothered Nathan as he grasped a little tighter to Anabella, wishing he could just get her to be quiet so he could enjoy her better assets, and ready to tell this little reporting woman whoever she was…sayonara.

"A frog over Atlantis?" Haley asked the question of Anabella almost as if she was talking to a preschooler.

Anabella giggled, feeling Nathan's fingers curving over her backside now…lower backside. "Yeah…see it's an amphibian so it's a frog."

Haley nodded her head with a gleeful look before turning to Nathan and whispering near his ear. "Where did you get her from…Romper Room Sluts?"

The pilot hearing that crack smirked and laughed. Haley smiled over at him and laughed too.

Nathan, with a smarting look, brought Anabella in closer so her breasts were pushed against his chest.

Haley continued to laugh, taking in pleasure at Nathan Scott's now noticeably annoyed state. She grinned at the pilot.

Nathan cut through both their laughter angrily, turning to the pilot with a glare. "So hey…are you ready now?"

The pilot stopped laughing immediately, a bit of a frown on his face…almost a look of belligerence before he nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Nathan smirked. "Good. Angela…"

She looked at him now with questioning.

Haley watched with an amused look. ___Oh boy. Lover boy forgot her name._

Anabella placed her hands flat on the sides of her slim waist. "You called me Angela!"

Nathan groaned, pulling at his hair for a moment with stressed tension before he tried to appease her. "I meant uh…uh…Ana…"

"_Bella…Anabella..._" Haley informed him with a knowing smile. The pilot snickered. Anabella smiled at Haley with gratitude.

"At least _she_ remembers my name. Thank you…uh…"

Haley smiled back now, happy the cards had turned. "Haley…Haley James. Very nice to meet you Anabella. I bet you're so excited for your trip to Atlantis!"

Nathan groaned.

Anabella giggled, holding onto Haley's hand with a gleeful look. "Oh yes…I've never been to Atlantis!"

Haley giggled too, smirking sideways at Nathan, before grinning at Anabella again. "Neither have I!"

"And you're never going to be. Let's go Anabella!" Nathan cut in quickly, glaring at Haley as he reached for Anabella's hand.

Haley only smirked and looked at the pilot. "Is the plane just about ready to go?"

The pilot smiled at her. "Yes Miss."

Haley smiled back. "Good." Giving Nathan an evil smile, she pushed her way past him, onto the plane.

Nathan's eyes widened at that. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

Anabella giggled. "Oh…is Haley coming with us?"

"NO SHE'S NOT COMING WITH US!" Nathan glared at Anabella and entered the plane, seeing Haley sitting in the first passenger seat contentedly. She had some weird organizing thing on her lap that she was calmly writing in. "GET OUT!"

Haley calmly finished what she was writing, put her pen back in the little rounded leather hook it fit in, closed the page where she had been writing, and delicately snapped shut her organizer, before looking up at the glaring Nathan Scott. "I'm sorry…is something wrong?"

Nathan stared at the woman as if she was from Mars. "YES SOMETHING'S-OW!"

Haley giggled as the much too tall raving basketball player hit his head on the top roof of the plane. After all…its height was less than the height he reached…making him have to hunch over. Putting her hand over her mouth to stifle any more giggling as he openly glared at her, she smiled with consolation, speaking to him now in a reprimanding concerned tone. "You should watch your head on these low ceilings Mr. Scott. You could really hurt yourself."

He shook his head at that with an ironic angered look before speaking in a deadly low tone. _"____Listen Miss…Reporter whoever you are…you better be out of here by the time I count to ten."_

"One…"

___Haley reopened up the latch on her organizer._

"Two…"

___She took her pen out._

"Three…"

___She turned the page…_

"Four…"

___She began to write…_

"Five…"

___She continued to write…_

"Six…"

___Same…_

"Seven…"

___She turned to her calendar…_

"Eight…"

___She circled a date…_

"Nine…"

___Another one…_

"Ten…"

___She crossed out one…_

Furious, Nathan got down on the floor level of the damn plane so he wouldn't hit his head again and grabbed at her hand that was still trying to write.

Haley calmly faced him, whispering firmly… ___"Let go of my hand Mr. Scott."_

"GET OUT OF THIS PLANE."

She smiled at him. "Fine. But that will just mean you will not get to take your ride to Atlantis because wherever I go you will be going. See Mr. Scott…I fully intend to get this interview that you tried to _DITCH_. And if that means I have to ruin your stupid little whoring round then that's fine with me."

Nathan sighed with exasperation, not ready to give in, in any way, and furious, this woman reporter had followed him. That was how they all were…reporters. _They were like leeches._ They just sucked out whatever they could get. Most of them did anyway. There were a few who weren't so bad, but _just_ a few. The majority of them liked to probe…probe…probe. Well, he was getting sick of it, and he wanted to go on a trip. _What was so wrong with that?_ He deserved one without any reporters around, without having to do any interviews, or be bothered with anything having to do with appearances and public visits. These visits and public appearances always plastered all over the first page of whatever newspaper there was, showcasing on the cover of every magazine. He had signed up to be a professional basketball player, not a model.

He faced this small petite woman now with menacing anger. _She had followed him?_ Damn. He hated when reporters got all _stalkerish_ and followed him around. He hated reporters for the most part…period. So many of them he simply…didn't like…didn't trust.

He saw her looking straight into his eyes. He had to give her that. _Little Miss Reporter_ didn't flinch munch. She seemed very comfortable facing people straight on, talking to them that way. She was small without a doubt, but she also seemed to have some kind of inner toughness…and weirdness. After all, she had followed him. _Man that irked him._ "I called to cancel the interview."

Haley smirked. "And I wouldn't be surprised if you called _last night_ to do that."

Nathan nodded his head. "I did."

"Too late Mr. Scott."

Nathan groaned with annoyance. "Look Lady. I called. That's what matters. I canceled this interview that I was supposed to have with this Mag-oh Mal-whatever her name is-person. I canceled it and now I'm trying to have a small vacation, one I think I deserve after busting my ass at my game all season. This is my private time and I don't appreciate one bit you coming here and totally disrupting it."

Haley snickered, not showing an inch of intimidation even with Nathan's now firm angered voice. "Geesh…just state it for what it _is_ Mr. Scott. _A whoring vacation._ And boy do you know how to pick them…ha ha."

He brought his face in close to hers, noticing a tiny flinch now, barely noticeable, but he had been tightly focused, looking to see if it would come. He turned his head a little, the expression on his face quizzical. "What's _wrong_ Miss…uh…"

"Damn…are you sure you can remember your own name? It's ___Haley...Haley James_."

Nathan nodded his head slightly. "Yeah…okay. "Well what's wrong _Miss James_? I'm detecting a bit of…lack of satisfaction in your voice. ___Not getting it enough?_"

She glared at him now, her anger rising again at his flippant and too suggestively insulting remark. "You are ___crude__._"

He smirked now. "Well, _you're_ the one who was sitting here judging me and putting me down about my choice of women. Is that always how you start your interviews Miss…uh.._James_? By insulting the person…I bet that really makes you very successful at it. _Must be why I see so much of you on TV._" His voice was mocking and sarcastic. He'd _never_ seen her on TV before…at least he couldn't remember seeing her. He moved in even closer now, his face inches from hers. "Oh and by the way…in case you didn't notice, _you're dripping_. Your high-rise office clothes aren't doing too well in this Aruba sun."

She had wanted to protest, to push his face away from hers, but something had caused her to still, even shiver a bit, though thankfully he hadn't noticed it. ___"Don't mock me."_

Hearing her firm and yet bothered voice, he chuckled slightly, before reaching out and lightly fingering her face, raising the finger to her afterwards. "I believe that's what's called…_sweat_…or maybe you prefer to call it ___afterglow effects_."

She glared at him, pushing his hand away and yet still not looking away. He wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, though right now he was making her feel just a bit uncomfortable. It didn't matter though. She refused to back down to him and show any signs of awkwardness. She had flown down here and she had every intention of getting her interview. "I didn't exactly _follow you_ Mr. Scott. I went to your Miami home and was told by your brother you had come here…to Aruba. So of course I made sure I got all the facts for what exact type of place you would go to. I am a reporter after all. Coming down here…doing a bit of investigating, and relying on your brother's information that you wanted to take an amphibian out for a trip, it wasn't too hard to find you. Especially when I saw the very much obvious blonde haired bimbo you were with…oh excuse me…_Anabella_…you know, that's her name, though I'm sure you had already forgotten it again."

Nathan whistled low through his teeth still on his knees because the plane's interior made it incredibly uncomfortable if not possible for him to stand up all the way. "Shit, Lucas told you where I would be? Idiot…going to get it when I get back. It doesn't matter you found me though. It's time for you to leave…_now_." He started to reach for her.

Haley reacted quickly. "I swear if you touch me I will sue you for every bodily harassment charge there is!"

Nathan stilled at that, but his glare wasn't gone. "Look lady, I want you off of this plane. Now either you get off yourself or I'll have to-

She pointed her finger at him. "I mean it. My boyfriend is a lawyer…the famous Robert Cramer, and I'll make sure he defends me in anything you would try to do. With your fame…it would be very public. You wouldn't want that, _would you Mr. Scott?_" Okay, so Robert wasn't her boyfriend anymore, but hey…he didn't know that.

Nathan stilled. He knew who Robert Cramer was. He had been involved in some of the most public famous person cases there was.

"Nathan, I thought we were going to go to Atlantis…"

Haley and both Nathan turned to see Anabella standing there to the outside of the plane with a pouting look on her face. Nathan frowned at Haley and then turned apologetically to Anabella. "Yeah we are Babe. Miss…uh…"

Haley rolled her eyes. ___"JAMES!"_

Nathan nodded his head as if it was the least bit of importance to him. "Yeah…Miss James was just _LEAVING_." He spoke the last word in a deadly tone.

Haley shook her head adamantly. "Oh no I wasn't."

Nathan smiled at Anabella and turned back to Haley with a furious look. "Oh _YES_ you were."

"Wasn't."

"Were."

___"WASN'T!"____"WERE!"_

Haley crossed her arms in front of her body defiantly.

Nathan roared, his temper now raised to its limit. "LISTEN LADY IF YOU DON'T GET-

Haley interrupted coolly, turning to the pilot who was also still waiting outside. "Are you getting this? Your testimony will be very helpful for when I tell how this man, Nathan _SCORING_ Scott, threatened me. Oh and Anabella honey…Atlantis is not an ocean…it's a tradition about a lost island. There _is_ such thing as an Atlantic ocean. See, oceans make up most of the world. In school we were taught that. Something I'm taking it you missed, but let me ask you something Anabella? _Do you think it's right to be with a man who can't even remember your own name?_ I mean…he couldn't even remember it while I was just talking to him in this plane."

"SHUT UP!" Nathan yelled out, reaching out now to put his hand over Haley's mouth before she stopped him with a tisk tisk.

"___Now now now Mr. Scott. We don't want to do that__._ I would have to tell my famous boyfriend about that…slapping a hand over a woman's mouth…oh now that wouldn't look good in court, ___would it?_"

Nathan glared at Haley, but sick of what was going on and feeling that he had no choice, he raised his hands now with surrender. "Fine _FINE_ lady...I'll give you your stupid interview! You've got exactly one half hour to ask your lame annoying questions and then that's it!" He grinned maliciously. "But you want your damn interview…you have to do it on this plane as we fly over the area…and the Atlantic…in this amphibian…you know this is the latest model of one. It flies very fast for an amphibian. It-

Haley rolled her eyes. "Please Mr. Scott, if you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work. I fly in airplanes just about every day. I'm a reporter, remember? I'm more than settled and ready to take a trip. _A nice little bar…lovely air conditioning…these accommodations are just wonderful!_ I'm very much ready." Haley turned back to Anabella with a firm and yet sweet look. "_But are you Anabella?_ Are you ready to take a trip over the Atlantic ocean with a man that can't even remember your own name?"

Nathan glared at Haley. "You better shut up lady."

Haley turned to the pilot once more. "I hope you're getting this. Another threat."

Anabella whimpered now. "I'm not sure. She's right Nathan. You couldn't remember my name! That's bad…very bad. And now you're going to be doing this interview with Haley. I think I'll just leave you two alone." She started to walk off.

Haley smiled with satisfaction. "Thank you Anabella. ___You're so polite__._"

Nathan shouted out "No!"

Getting to his feet too quickly, he hit his head on the top of the plane again. "OW!"

Haley let out a small giggle, though she had to feel a bit sorry for him. That was the second time he hit his head. She watched with a small smile as Nathan ran out of the plane to follow the now departing Anabella. She saw how he grabbed at her and talked for a bit...then brought her in towards him…kissing her. Haley rolled her eyes. Men…_sex_…they always used sex and good looks to get women. Especially these types of women. She felt a bit sorry for Anabella. The woman was nice…just very…very…dumb.

"Lady….hey…you sure you want to go on this trip?"

Haley turned to the pilot now, who had entered the plane and was talking to her. She stared at him for a minute, before replying. "Sure I am…I flew all the way over here in the worst conditions. Here I have a nice seat…I see a nice little bar area over there. Air conditioning. This is definitely flight travel I could enjoy. Even while interviewing one jerk ass."

The pilot grinned. "He is that…but one day ___he'll get what he deserves_."

Haley laughed as the pilot laughed, but then stopped and stared at the small man. "What do you mean by that?"

The pilot's expression turned calm again, kind. "Oh nothing…just you know how annoying these big star types can be. They always use their money up and eventually…get what they deserve. I got to ask you again though lady…you sure you want to take this trip with him? I wouldn't be surprised if you killed each other on this trip with how you two have been bickering."

Haley started at that. "_Bickering?_ I don't even know the man."

"Well the way you two go at it…back and forth…it's almost as if you were married!"

Haley scoffed at that, but then focused her attention elsewhere as a glaring Nathan reentered the plane…

Alone.

"Couldn't convince Anabella to enjoy a screwing flight with you?"

Nathan snarled, and then turned to the pilot. "There's been a change of plans. I've had it with Aruba." _He had._ Anabella had been one gorgeous, but yes without a doubt, dumb woman. He'd picked her though for a reason. What he had always had no problem with before…he was uh…starting to have a bit of difficulty with, now. It was getting harder to find a woman around his age who was ready to engage in simply a fun no strings attached weekend. Most of them wanted more…or just weren't gorgeous like Anabella. It seemed more often now there were problems. And they had even presented themselves to him here in Aruba…which was weird. He'd been to Aruba before, had no problem finding a woman. Of course that had been about two years ago.

Oh man…it wasn't like he was ancient. He was only two years older…so maybe he was changing? ___Maybe what had appealed to him before…wasn't appealing to him anymore?_

Oh shoot. That wasn't it. It was just dumb bad luck this time…and a very annoying little _SHORT_ reporter. He grinned maliciously inwardly. He had no doubt this little fire spark would not enjoy being called something along those lines…no doubt at all. The thought of her reaction gave him evil pleasure. He focused on the pilot now though, to tell him the change of plans. "Little Miss Reporter and I will be taking a trip a bit over the Atlantic…for a half hour…but I want you to fly to the destination of South America…uh…near Brazil would be nice. I'll be getting off there. You can fly back _Little Miss Reporter_ to Aruba so she can go back home and _stalk_ other unfortunate people."

Haley glared at Nathan now as the pilot moved to the front of the plane, shaking his head.

"My name is _not_ Little Miss Reporter, Mr. Nathan _SCORING_ Scott."

He glared back at her. "You can call me _MR._ Scott…no _SCORING_ needed since you won't be getting any of that anyway…Miss…_hmmm_…since you don't like _LITTLE_…_SHORTY_ reporter!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHORTY! YOU WHOREMASTER!" She retaliated angrily.

Then she examined the plane as he got up to get himself a drink from the mini refrigerator bar area. This was the newest line of amphibians out. She had seen them working on a story for it at _MSNBC_. It sat about six people, including the double pilot area up in front. The outside was a striking blue and silver in color…making its name the _SKYDOLPHIN_ quite appropriate, also for the fact that it had strong capabilities in water, in the air, and on land. Inside, it was a light color of blue. The seats were made of a material that breathed well and was very comfortable, the cabin space actually not cramped. The little bar area was quite nice she noticed now, with drinks and snacks.

"I'll take a soda, thank you."

With his head and back bent, the ceiling of the plane too low for him, Nathan returned to his seat with a drink for himself, but no drink for her. He smirked at Haley. "_Sorry_…I could only manage to get _one_. These low ceilings really don't make moving around that easy, but hey…feel free to get your own drink."

"My goodness, _you're such a gentleman_." Haley frowned at him.

Nathan chuckled dryly. "Yeah…don't forget to include that in your interview…___how charming and gentlemanly I am_."

The pilot voice cut through as Haley moved to get her own drink.

"Please make sure your seat belts are on and you're sitting down safely…we're taking off now."

Nathan watched Haley for a moment, before putting his own seat belt on. He turned back to see her still looking around in the bar area. "Hey…we're taking off. You better get back to your seat."

Haley grabbed her drink and easily made her way back. "My goodness…_was that a bit of gentlemanly concern I just heard?_" She asked Nathan as she sat down next to him, noticing him frown at her choice of seating.

"No…just I have no desire to have to spend any more time with you than I need to…if you're roaming around like you were, and the plane takes off…might have to get you to a hospital. I just want to get this stupid interview over with. By the way…where's the _freaky_ camera person? You guys always have those…your little ___paparazzi mongers_."

Haley grimaced. "My camera man's celebrating his anniversary tonight. It was enough of a hassle and waste of his time for him to have to fly all the way to Miami for a _ditched_ interview because of _you ____Mr. Scott_."

Nathan shook his head with a smarting look. "So you came here _alone to stalk me_ which by the way is kind of ___psychotic_."

Haley smirked at his last comment as she noticed him putting on his seatbelt. "My…___big word_."

Nathan smirked back. "Oh, what? Thought a dumb athlete like me was incapable of that? I assure you…I've been educated adequately."

"So why the bimbo romper room woman? ___Couldn't remember anyone else's name?_"

Nathan shook his head, giving her an order. "Put your seatbelt on. And I thought you were getting along _just great_ with Anabella."

Haley nodded her head. "I have to admit, she was nice, just totally clueless, and it seemed you were taking advantage of that. You do that often?"

_"____PUT your seatbelt on__."_ The plane was starting to move over the runway slowly.

"Hmmm…did I strike a nerve? Bimbo woman…or Anabella I should more respectfully call her…you are right about that… easier to get than the smart ones who catch onto your game quick?"

Nathan glared at Haley, but reached over now and with a tight grip fastened her seatbelt. He felt and saw her start to protest, but he pushed her hand away and looked her firmly in the eye. "You said you were interviewing me. Well this feels more like an interrogation-

He stopped talking as he saw a blush of cherry red cross over her face. It made him feel something strange, before he smiled a bit wickedly. ___"Hmmmm…the word interrogation too much for you Miss James?"_

Haley startled at how he actually remember her name now, spoke it with a seductive intone…and blushed a little more. _Oh God…this was all Brooke's fault…her interrogation talk earlier today…damn! Half naked Nathan Scoring Scott…ahhh…stop it!_ She looked to see he was grinning at her now, before running his finger down her neck.

_"____You're still dripping Miss James. Or should I call it glistening?_ You can take your jacket off when the plane's safely in the air. You're not exactly my type anyway."

Haley flamed at that before answering. "Yeah…your type doesn't have a brain!"

He flamed back. "My type has something worth showing off!"

"You ___PIG_!"

"Hmmmm…___SHORTY_!"

The plane was in the air now and the pilot with a shake of his head…this was turning out to be an interesting start to a flight…let his passengers know they could take their seatbelts off.

"Don't you ever call me that…you self serving jock!" Haley glowered at Nathan, slapping off her seatbelt, but stubbornly keeping her jacket on.

Nathan laughed at her insult and casually removed his own seat belt, moving to the front seat and staring out the window.

"I have to interview you!"

"This isn't sounding like an interview…more like a marital disagreement!" The pilot called back to them.

Haley glared at the back of Nathan's seat now. Nathan glared outside the window, calling out to the pilot angrily. "Just fly the damn plane!"

The pilot called back…once again…belligerently. "Yes sir!"

Haley snickered. "I don't think he likes you. He's got good taste."

Nathan shook his head, calling back to her. "So how many interviews have you done? I mean you're such a pro at it!"

Haley roared, moving now up to the seat next to him. Nathan groaned. Great, she was sitting next to him again.

"I am an EXCELLENT reporter!"

"Yeah I've seen you around so much…didn't you say you were _a ____replacement_?"

"Well not all of us get handed everything on a sliver plate just because we're a stupid jock!"

Nathan raised his finger to Haley now, pointing at her furiously. "Look Lady…I told you before. I bust my ass off at basketball. I've worked hard to get to where I am now. I've sucked it up a thousand times when my first instinct was to scream _enough_ with the reporters and the photographers and yes, even the fans. So don't give me your crap just because you can't make something of yourself. You were _a replacement_. Maybe you should think about _why_ that happened. Maybe if you dressed a little less-

Haley scowled at him. "A little less ___WHAT__?_"

Nathan only shook his head, gesturing dryly. "A little _less_…somewhere like here. I mean even if you have anything to take a second look at, it's all hidden behind those layers of clothes. And maybe if you were wearing _a little less_ you wouldn't be _sweating_ right now!"

"I am _NOT_ sweating!"

"You're _DRIPPING_ for Pete's sake!"

Haley wiped at her forehead, which yes…was sweating, but she was too angry now to take her jacket off. "I don't have to strip down to nearly nothing to impress people!"

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't be impressive!"

Haley turned away at that, the remark coldly hitting her. She stared at the ceiling.

Nathan closed his eyes hard before reopening them again. His comment had been entirely crude and uncalled for. Something his mother would not have liked when he had been younger…not even now. It hadn't even been like him, but this woman…___damn this woman__…_

"___I'm sorry_. That was entirely inappropriate. I don't even know that much about you, just that you follow your interview subjects. But I had no right to say that. ___I'm very sorry Miss James_."

Haley turned around to face him now, seeing his apology was being delivered with total sincerity. She nodded her head. _"____Not the first person to think that probably.__"_

Nathan stared at her for a minute, getting ready to ask her what she meant, noticing the vulnerable expression that had crossed over her face at his unthinking words, but then it was gone and she was firmly speaking again, her face an expression of just determination now. He let the moment go, remembering indeed what she was, _a reporter_, an annoying reporter who had followed him.

"Anyway…I didn't come here…_not follow_…but come here, to share _such fascinating discussion_. This is an interview and I would like to keep it that way."

Nathan sighed, nodding his head. "Fine. Ask away, since that's what interviews always are, a bunch of annoying questions that you want someone else to answer…stupid because half of those questions you would probably never answer yourself. I swear…it's like you reporters hide behind those inane questions!"

"I do not hide!"

Nathan looked Haley over. ___"Oh Lady, you hide plenty I bet."_

"The ___INTERVIEW_."

Nathan nodded his head. "Fine. ___First question…what is the ball about…first answer…none of your damn business. Second question…why don't you do more appearances…second answer, because I give enough of my time. Third question…will you sign my bra…third answer…oh that's right, you won't even take your jacket off__."_

Haley laughed dryly now at his winking smirk. "_Oh you're so funny Mr. Scott._ But my first question is why don't you like to do interviews anymore…what happened to turn you off of them so much?"

He noticed her staring at him curiously now, but not just with curiosity, also with something like she really wanted to know the answer beyond just an interviewing perspective possibly. _Interviewing perspectives…they made him think of vultures._ He shook his head. "I _never_ liked them."

"But you seem to like them even less _NOW_. And I'd think that was just with me, but I know that's not true, because according to my findings you haven't liked them for awhile."

"What…you _investigated_ me?"

Haley faced him firmly, questioning in her eyes as she scrutinized him. "All good reporters have to do that to make sure they know enough about their subject."

He whistled low through his teeth. "_Subject_…makes me feel like one of the rocks my brother finds and analyzes and all."

"Your brother likes rocks?"

Nathan nodded his head. "He's a petrologist, with experience in mineralogy too. He's the studious one of the family. And back to this interview, since my family isn't really any of your concern. Maybe I started liking doing interviews even less recently, but I give you my word. I _never_ enjoyed them. Except there are a few who don't act so much like reporters and we have….___a good time_."

Haley snickered. "So as long as they _give you something in return_ you enjoy the interview?"

Nathan said nothing at first, but then...

"Next question _Miss James_. Answered the first one already as much as I'm willing to. Why don't you ask me about something that might be more appropriate…like basketball…you know…_since I do play_." He responded with mocking malice.

Haley smirked. "Yes…I know you do. I just don't find it as fascinating as some might. So…back to the ball."

"No…not back to the ball. There's nothing I'm going to tell you about the ball."

"Why so secretive about it Mr. Scott?"

"Why so nosy?"

"I'm a reporter. This is my job."

He shook his head with exasperation. "And this is my life you're talking about Miss James. Maybe some things I like to keep to myself. Shouldn't I have that right? Especially since it has very little to do with why I play basketball and why I'm so good at it."

Haley picked up on that. "Hmmm…so it does have something to do with why you play…who gave it to you?"

"_NEXT_ question."

___"Have you always been an arrogant sarcastic ungentlemanly ditching ASS?"____"Have you always been an uptight psychotic pushy broad?"_

Haley frowned at him. "Fine, next question. "Why won't you visit hospitals anymore?"

Nathan turned away from her, gazing out the window, seeing a lot of water… "Next question."

Haley grimaced. "No, not next question. This is an interview Mr. Scott!"

He turned away from the window as the plane changed direction and started to cover more land again. "And that doesn't mean I have to answer all your questions. I make enough appearances to satisfy people."

Haley shook her head disapprovingly. "You're telling me you don't have time to simply go and visit a hospital? You know how many kids worship you…sick ones?"

Nathan stared at Haley for a moment, then turned back to the window. "Lady, be smart and let the topic go."

Haley shook her head with annoyed exasperation. ___"It's easier to interview a deer."_

Nathan turned to her now, questioningly, only hearing half what she said. "What was that?"

Having mumbled the sentence under her breath, Haley lifted her hand with dismissal. "Nothing. But I think I know why you don't go to hospitals anymore, why you're such an incredibly awful interview subject, and why you were such a jerk to ditch me. You're selfish. You're too selfish to do anything that doesn't benefit you…that mostly being the area ___below your belt buckle__._"

Nathan smirked. ___"I'm not wearing a belt."_

"You know what I mean! Now if you want this interview to make you look like an _ASS_ then that's fine by me. Actually you already do well with portraying yourself that way already."

Nathan grimaced now, pointedly complaining to Haley. "_Look_ Lady, I didn't want to do this interview! You're the one that followed me all the way out here!"

"Because you ditched me!"

"I called to cancel!"

"_One_ night before the interview…one stupid night! The same night I found out about it and carefully scheduled it in here!" She pointed to her planner.

Nathan snickered, pointing at Haley's planner with annoyance. "I bet you plan your life out in that thing. You've been writing in it since you entered this plane. You know maybe if you stopped writing for a bit and asking so many questions, you'd see what we're flying over. It's actually a pretty amazing view."

Haley scoffed. "I don't care about what we're flying over and don't put down my planner. You know nothing about it."

"Yeah, like you know nothing about my ball."

"Hmmm…seems that ball is a big thing to you."

"None of your business."

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"Simply to make a point. Now, how would you feel if I asked you about your planner…___tell me…Miss James…why do you carry that thing around with you everywhere?__"_

"I'm the one doing the interview."

He snickered. "And to put it bluntly…___you stink at it!_"

"You won't answer a single question."

"I've answered plenty. You just ask all the wrong ones and don't pay attention to when I give you a _hint_ of an answer. You're really not very good at this."

Haley retaliated angrily. "I am VERY good at this!"

"HA!"

"HA?!" She questioned angrily. "You couldn't get a woman who doesn't even know the difference between Atlantis and the Atlantic ocean to come on a trip with you!"

"She didn't come because you came and so rudely interrupted my fun!"

"She didn't come because you couldn't even remember her name!"

"She didn't come because you entered this plane without permission!"

"I didn't have to get permission-

"STOP IT…NOW! Both of you…JUST STOP!"

Both Haley and Nathan turned now with annoyance at the interruption, yelling out noisily…

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The pilot shook his head with exasperation, as he stood there now in the passenger area, facing them, one of his hands out of view.

Nathan asked with irritation now, "What the heck are you doing? Shouldn't you be flying the damn plane?"

The pilot shook his head again. "I was going to wait for this…a little later…a littler farther out, but I can't take it. You two are driving me crazy. We're lucky we didn't end up flying into some mountain hillside. Do you know how loud both of you are, how you've been arguing, yelling, shouting, complaining, since we took off? You are two of the most exasperating people I have ever met…_though I knew I wouldn't like you._" He delivered that last line to Nathan, and then turned to Haley. "I'm sorry Lady. I tried to tell you. You didn't listen. You really _shouldn't_ have come along for this ride."

Haley shakily looked at Nathan who didn't look too comfortable now either. She turned back to the pilot now. He was beginning to reveal his hidden hand…

A hand that was holding a…

"This was only meant to be about him. I didn't mind getting one of his little sluts too. But you came along…you took her place…so I'm sorry. You're just going to have to be a part of it."

The object fully revealed now, it shined in his grasp.

"OH MY GOD!"

"OH CRAP!"

"Oh my god…

HE HAS A GUN!"

O

**_Next time in Captivated…_**

_"I thought it was a water pistol and that he wanted to cool us off…"_

O

_"YOUR SISTER IS BROOKE AMANDA?!"_

_O_

_"Shut up or I'll leave you to fend for yourself."_

O

_"I tried to warn you…but you wouldn't listen."_

O

_"HELP SOMEONE!"_

O

**_All this and more to come next time in Captivated._**

Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.


	4. Chapter 4

**Captivated**

_Chapter 4**: Danger Will Robinson**_

Thank you again for your feedback, reading and all. I appreciate it!

The title I need to reference to the old show **Lost in Space**. A robot used to use that quote whenever there was trouble. _'Danger Will Robinson.'_ It was a funny show, lol

Some language in this one and the dramatic and sometimes violent/physical action begins.

**~I~I~**

**_~~Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean~~_**

"OH MY GOD HE HAS A GUN!"

Nathan responded dryly of course. ___"No…I thought it was a water pistol and that he wanted to cool us off."_

Haley stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh stop with your lame humor!"

The man, a short man, an angry looking man at this moment, cut through their ranting and signaled for Nathan to get up. "Come on…out of your seat."

Haley stared at the pilot, the one she had been talking to in such a friendly way before. In his hand he was now holding a gun that looked like he was ready to let it go off at any minute, the direction it was pointed in…squarely at Nathan Scott. She put her hands out now, only caring about keeping that gun from going off here in this small plane.

Nathan shook his head, asking the pilot directly. "What about the plane controls?"

The guy glared at him. "Don't worry. I don't plan on going along with you. They're all set to fly without me…_for now anyway_. Now get all the way up!"

Nathan grimaced. He could try to get the gun, but with _oh damn…her name…well…Shorty_… here too it seemed way too dangerous and besides, it was just too difficult to maneuver around the inside of this plane when he could barely move. He always had to bend down. He stood up more now, as much as he could, feeling a bit of a strain against his bent legs, but thankful for his basketball conditioning making it not too hard to bend his knees. On the court he had an ability to get down amazingly low. That could come in handy now. "You want to tell me what this is all about…___pilots don't usually stop flying the plane to point a gun at me.__"_

Haley turned back to Nathan now who was standing just a little behind her, hearing his dry response, and then turned back to the pilot questioningly. "What is this about?"

He faced her and then faced Nathan with a grim expression. "You _stole_ my wife."

Nathan's eyes widened before he groaned with annoyance. "Look-

_"____One step closer and you won't be MR. NBA champion anymore__._ Now I said for you to stand all the way up. COME ON!"

Nathan groaned and tried to stand up more, hitting his head on the ceiling lightly, because he wasn't doing it that fast, but it still hurt. He hissed. Haley turned back to him and then to the pilot. "He can't stand any straighter. He's standing already. Now what is this all about…why are you doing this? You said he stole your wife?"

The pilot glared. "Yeah…he came here to Aruba once, but I bet he doesn't remember her name because the guy can't remember the names of any of the women he's ever with. He just uses them for fun and then tosses them away. That time he decided to take my wife."

Nathan shook his head with disbelief. "It wasn't me. I don't have affairs with married women."

"You did that time…Stephanie ring a bell? Probably not, because you don't seem to ever remember names of your little flings."

Nathan sighed. "I don't remember. You're right. But look…if she was married she didn't tell me."

"Because you didn't care…she left me after you…left me for you!"

Nathan let out another exasperated sigh. "I didn't ask her to. And I never saw her again probably…usually when I come here to Aruba…and I've only been one other time…I don't see the woman again after I leave. They're just flings…where I expect the woman to tell me if she's married."

The pilot shook his head, not at all satisfied with Nathan's answer. "She got together with you and a week later left me. She said she knew now _there was so much better out there_. It was all your fault! I went on. I went on with my life. But then by luck I happened to find out about you needing a skydolphin trip here in Aruba, you calling to arrange one and so I switched places with my friend to make sure I would be the one taking you on this flight. I'm sorry Lady…you shouldn't have come along. I told you that. Though with how you two have been fighting, I'd say you two are perfect for each other. Absolutely perfect."

Haley scoffed at the pilot. "I am definitely not perfect for him…I can't stand him.!"

Nathan replied too. "Well don't worry honey…as I told you earlier you're not my type!"

"You are the rudest crudest man I've ever met!"

"You're the bossiest pushiest little-

"HEY…HEY I still have a gun here!" The pilot called out with annoyance as something fell out of the woman's organizer. He looked down at it as at the same time Nathan did. "Uh…is that Brooke Amanda?"

Nathan turned to Haley questioningly now. "Of Angelica's?"

Haley turned to both men, seeing how they were looking at the picture of her sister with her. She rolled her eyes and answered casually. "Yes…she's my older sister."

"YOUR SISTER IS BROOKE AMANDA?!"

Haley gave them a pointed a look at their joined exclamation, before literally pointing to the pilot with her finger. "Uh…remember you want to kill him…"

The pilot nodded his head. "Oh right…" he directed his full attention back to Nathan.

Nathan groaned, smirking at Haley. ___"Gee, thanks for reminding him.__"_

Haley smirked back. _"____You're welcome__."_

The pilot pointed the gun more at Nathan, telling Haley to step away, and the slight moment of weird ironic amusement passed. Haley watched as Nathan swallowed hard. She moved in front of him now, putting her hands out to the pilot, feeling Nathan grabbing at her quickly before letting her go.

___"What are you doing? He has a gun and wants me. "Get out of the way."_

Turning back to Nathan, Haley could see the seriousness in his eyes, actual concern. She could also see how he had swallowed down hard and how the bending over was starting to cause him some obvious stress on his legs and back probably. She turned back to the pilot. He'd been nice to her at first. They had gotten along well. If she could just get through to him.

"Look…uh…I'm sorry…I didn't catch your name." Haley smiled at the pilot now gently. "I'm Haley James and I can see that you're really upset."

The pilot nodded his head, keeping the gun firmly on Nathan and watching him out of the corner of his eye carefully as he responded to Haley. "Martin Levens."

Haley continued to smile, with gentle calm, before speaking. "That's a nice name. Now…you said your wife left you?"

Nathan reached for Haley's shoulder, slowly bringing her against him. ___"What are you doing?"_

Haley whispered back to him, _"Trying to save both of us."_ She stepped forward again, speaking kindly to Martin. "Martin?"

The small man sighed. "Yeah…we were married for two years. She was beautiful, my wife…she is a beautiful woman. And Nathan Scott stole her from me! So now he needs to d-

___"Hold on…hold on!"_

Haley spoke a bit desperately, but tried to remain as calm as possible. She looked back to see Nathan trying to stand still. By the hunched position he was in though, she knew the strain on his body was probably getting worse. She wanted to ask Martin to allow him to sit back down, but with how angry and crazed the guy looked, she wasn't sure if that would be such a great idea. Yes…maybe Nathan had an affair with his wife, but it was clear to her. This guy was just a bit off…if not a whole lot off. Talking in defense of Nathan wasn't going to help at all right now.

___If she could just calm Martin down though…_

"Look Martin, I understand how upset you are. Really I do. Your wife leaving you, that had to be really hard. I just…"

Nathan watched Haley now carefully while also maintaining a tight watch on Martin. The guy seemed completely psycho…and also completely angry. He didn't know what Haley was trying to do, except maybe attempting to help. He wanted to be ready too if he could help. After all, there was no reason for this woman to assist him except for maybe the fact that she wanted to make sure that Martin went back to what he should be doing, flying the plane. Actually, he would prefer that too. Forget his mini vacation. Right now all he wanted to do was fly back to Aruba and get off this plane with psycho pilot. He listened as Haley continued to reason with him. He supposed he could too, but with how upset the guy was with him…it seemed he would only excite and upset this _psycho pilot_ more…in a very negative way.

"I understand you're really upset, but shooting Nathan? I think that's a little drastic, don't you? Look…why don't you give me the gun and I promise I'll continue to ask Nathan Scott all kinds of annoying questions while you fly the plane…what better torture could I put the guy through, right?" She turned back to Nathan with a fake evil look. "That would be the worst for you, wouldn't it?"

Nathan picked up on what she was doing right away. "Yeah…the absolute."

"No…I want to make him ___pay_."

Haley groaned now, catching a glimpse of Nathan holding onto the top of one of the seats as he tried to remain standing, but his discomfort was clearly evident. She shook her head now at Martin calmly. "Now come on Martin. What is that really going to solve?"

Martin gave an evil smile. "It would make me feel better."

Haley felt Nathan bump his leg against hers. She lost a bit of her balance, but before she could fall, she felt him latch onto her waist to keep her steady. He whispered, _"Sorry."_ Haley simply nodded her head and continued talking to Martin. She knew Nathan was starting to have an even harder time standing up, but she still didn't feel she could ask Martin to let him sit…not yet anyway.

She spoke firmly now, calmly, and yet gently. She should be terrified she supposed, but she had geared herself for this for the longest time. She had prepared for when she would be in a dangerous situation reporting the news. Now she wasn't exactly in a position to report the news, but it was kind of the same thing. Right at this moment she was not in the most danger. It was Nathan who was, who also thankfully seemed to be keeping a clear head about things and was doing nothing to make this any worse. He was doing as Martin asked.

"Would it Martin? Would it really make you feel better? Would it bring back Stephanie?"

Nathan had been unimpressed by Haley's questions at first, all of them annoying him. Now watching her going completely into action with Martin though, seeing her dealing with all of this in such a calm level headed way, an almost kind way, he was stirred by it. He ignored the beginning strain in his legs and back, the bit of pain his head was feeling from hitting it twice earlier, and readied himself for helping Haley in any way he could.

Martin frowned at Nathan and answered Haley.

"Yes…I mean he'd be hurt!"

Haley felt Nathan's legs come against hers again. She looked back at him with concern, seeing him signaling to her to be careful. She nodded her head and turned back to Martin. "And so would the people that care about him Martin. Look, I understand you don't like him, but so then make him suffer by standing a bit…like you already have. _You don't have to kill him._ Just make him suffer a bit. It'll make you feel better."

"No it won't. He's a thief and a liar."

Haley heard Nathan sigh and felt his arm hit her back. She ignored it, but once again felt Nathan reach for her and tell her he was sorry. She could tell his difficulty standing up was only growing and that their already close proximity was causing him to bump into her whenever he struggled with standing. Haley spoke to Martin again. "I don't think he really meant to take anything from you Martin. Look, I think he's a real jerk too! I've seen how selfish he can be. How much a playboy he is!"

Nathan tapped Haley on the back where Martin couldn't see. ___"You're really winning me points here with him."_

Haley smirked at that and whispered out of the corner of her mouth. _"Shut up or I'll leave you to fend for yourself."_ But she did it mostly good naturedly, his comment having made her smile for the first time since this had all started. She had to inwardly admit, he wasn't annoying her as much.

"I know he's all those things Martin so believe me, I wouldn't be one to defend him here, unless I meant it. _And I do._ I don't think Nathan knew your wife was married. I believe him when he says he didn't know she was married and he had no intention of disrupting any marriages. _I believe him Martin._ I understand you're upset, but you can't just blame Stephanie leaving you, on Nathan. He didn't cause it to happen. Stephanie made her own choice, an unfortunate one, _but her own_. _I'm sorry._ I understand you're upset. I get that. I've been with guys myself who have…well looked to other girls…women who were more desirable or whatever. _I've been there too Martin._ Maybe not married, ___but I've been there_."

Nathan was raptly listening to Haley now, her honesty and frankness hitting him a little. And there it was again…this reference to her not being…well something. Maybe not even enough. It was interesting. He was mostly focused though on where Martin had that gun, now really wanting to move Haley back. He didn't want her in the line of that gun at all. He didn't want himself to be either, but he especially was feeling protective of her right now. _Probably some male female chivalry type thing._ Growing up with a mom who accepted nothing less than total respect from both her sons, he was a playboy, but one ___with tact and responsibility_.

Martin looked at Haley. "You know you're a very nice woman, but it still doesn't change what this guy did to me…he stole my wife!"

"I didn't steal her! I didn't even know she was married!"

Martin advanced on Nathan quickly, pointing the gun closer to him. "Shut up!"

"Okay…okay!" Haley called out, pushing back at Nathan a little and gesturing to Martin. "Okay, _let's just calm down_. Martin, I understand you're angry, but what good is it going to do for you to shoot him, huh? Martin…you've flown these kinds of planes before. You have to know…the bullet can bounce off the walls and hit even _you_. It's too dangerous to do this here in this small plane Martin. _It's just too dangerous._ Let's put the gun down and calm down."

"She's righ-

Nathan started to say, but was cut short when Haley's foot came over his. _"Ow…"_ He hissed. He looked at Haley and saw the stern set look on her face, but still was not happy she had just pushed her high heeled sandaled foot on top of his sneaker covered one.

Haley shook her head at Nathan now, hoping to convince Martin. Nathan just needed to not interfere. She could tell he was trying to help, but right now he was of no help at all. Martin was just too wildly angry.

Martin stared at both of them for a long agonized moment…

Before putting the gun down on the top of one of the front passenger seats.

Haley and Nathan sighed in relief, Haley picking the gun up. Nathan took it out of her hand.

"Hey…" She protested, but he ignored her, carefully opening it. Looking inside, he shook his head and spoke to the pilot, Martin.

"It's not even loaded."

Martin grimaced at Nathan, but sighed too. "Yeah well, I just wanted to scare you…so I could tie you up or whatever, but I guess now…"

Haley smiled. "Now everything can be all right. Martin, you can go back to flying the plane and we can get back to Aruba."

Nathan nodded his head, but still didn't sit. Looking at him, Haley noticed he still seemed very wary.

"Yeah…you can fly this plane right back to Aruba." Nathan watched with interest…_deep interest_ as Martin now seemed intent on the area they were flying over. He still saw in the man a lot of hatred for him. He saw…

___"No…I'm sorry. That's not going to happen."_ Martin reached for the side door, opening it…and taking something out from in back of him…

Nathan swore loudly, the windy air rushing into the plane now and adding noise to their inside surroundings. "What the crap did you do to this plane?"

Martin grinned maliciously and spoke over the wind. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Haley watched both men with trepidation and confusion. _What was going on now?_ She saw Nathan's profile, very troubled and very anxious…her whispering shaky words barely sounding out because of the roar of the outside elements now enveloping the plane. ___"What's happening…uh…"_

___"SHIT."_

Martin reached for the gear he had…and then a bottle…a _MACE_ bottle, more a can made of metal it seemed…ignoring Nathan's swearing. He turned to Haley. "I tried to warn you…but you wouldn't listen_. ____I told you not to get on this plane__."_

Haley shivered, speaking urgently. "Martin what are you talking about…what did you do to the plane?"

Nathan inched forward a little. He just needed to get past Haley. She looked scared now. If he could just…

"You did something with the controls…didn't you? You sabotaged them?"

"You have to understand lady…I thought you were going to be one of his bimbos. You're right…it won't bring Stephanie back to me…but hey…it'll make me feel a lot better. I'm just sorry that you have to be a part of this too."

Nathan inched up more, keeping his back as hunched as he could to make it look like he was in pain. He had been pretending for a while now to be in pain, to make it easier to get down lower on his knees. Sure he was not totally comfortable, but once again his basketball conditioning had made it not terribly hard to keep his knees bent. He watched everything now carefully. The door, Martin had edged the door open more. He was getting something ready. He was pointing that _MACE_ bottle at them.

"Martin…what?" Haley started to speak again loudly, the roaring scaring her more, and then it happened.

Martin opened the door more, the sound rushing inside and becoming louder.

Nathan with a deep hunch, low on his knees, like he had learned in basketball, rushed forward, pushing past Haley.

Haley gasped as she fell to the chair, Nathan's form going by her so fast he caused her to fall.

Nathan felt Haley fall, but at least she fell to the chair it sounded like. He ran and leapt.

Martin turned to jump…

Nathan flew just a bit through the air, hitting his shoulder on the top part of the plane. He grimaced in pain, but let his body fall on top of Martin's. At least he had hoped it would do that. He landed…but only holding onto Martin's legs, the rest of his body hitting the floor of the plane hard. He grasped anyway.

Martin felt Nathan fall down upon him and struggled to get him off, trying to get the _MACE_ bottle down to his face so he could spray him with it.

Haley felt her body hit against the chair as Nathan leapt into the air. She watched with bewilderment and then tried to get up.

Nathan reached up now and tried to grab the bottle from Martin before he could spray him. But Martin was struggling hard too to get that bottle to spray the substance right in his face. He struggled to protect himself with one hand while with the other he tried to yank Martin back into the plane. No…he didn't want some psycho flying them around, but he _needed_ him. He needed to know what this guy had done. He needed him to fly them back safely to the island of Aruba. He struggled with him, their bodies getting near the doorway of the plane.

"OH MY GOD!" Haley screamed out now as she watched in their struggle, Nathan and Martin start to come dangerously close to the opened plane door. She jumped out of the chair and began to run forward.

Nathan struggled with Martin. Sure, he was the stronger one. But actually Martin, was short maybe, but didn't lack muscle strength. He had brawn and he was putting up a good fight to hit him with that _MACE_. Nathan grabbed at his arms and raised one hand for a punch, but his legs hit the seats in the rear. He yelled out at the sharp scratches of pain as the metal scraped against his bared legs.

Martin used the moment, knowing he wouldn't have another one. He pushed at Nathan, feeling their bodies coming closer to the door of the plane and as he felt Nathan trying to bring him down he raised the can high over his head…

"NO! MARTIN, NO!" Haley screamed out, taking a compact from her bag and hitting the man with it. She had good aim, having played years of girls' soft ball. It was only a distraction, but hopefully it would work.

Unfortunately it distracted Nathan though too, causing him to look back.

"NATHAN, WATCH OUT!"

Nathan heard Haley's scream of warning and started to turn his head back around. But before he could turn it around all the way he felt a sharp stab of pain across his forehead and a pounding screaming pain sear the top of his head.

And then…

___Everything went black._

Martin grimaced darkly and started to reach for Nathan's limp body now.

Haley flung her heavy metal _MSNBC_ keychain at Martin though, screaming. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She was still just running forward and she felt like it all had been and still was happening in slow motion. _Nathan struggling with Martin to get him to stay in the plane…Martin struggling to leave…Martin hitting Nathan with the can of MACE right on his forehead…Nathan's eyes closing and his body falling down upon the plane floor…Martin starting to drag his body out…and her keychain flying in the air._ She watched it hit Martin now, startling him, maybe hurting him as she tried to go after him, but then he was gone…he was jumping out of the plane. She scrambled to the door and landed on her knees, pulling on Nathan's limp body to bring him back inside the safety of the plane. She pulled hard, straining at the effort. He was thin, a slim man, but a muscled man who was much taller than her. Still…the incredible danger of him lying with his body partly out of the plane was enough to give her the temporary strength to pull him back into safety. She peered down, watching with fear as Martin descended by a parachute now…falling down upon some kind of land down there.

Shaking, still on her knees, she struggled, but managed to reach the door handle with her hand. Pulling on it with a tearing effort, the wind pulling at her too, she managed to get it closed once more. Thank goodness, even high up here in the air, today was a mostly windless dry day.

She turned away from the door, back to Nathan, seeing a cut on his forehead and what looked like might be a bump right below the beginning of his hairline, but thankfully his chest was raising and lowering. He was breathing, just unconscious. She grimaced at the bump on his head, thinking she should get up and…

___And then it hit her._

She was alone on this plane with an almost complete stranger. He was out cold. No one was flying the plane. Supposedly it was on automatic pilot or something like that she guessed, but it was clear now what Martin had wanted to do…what he might still be successful in doing. She remembered Nathan asking about sabotaging the plane…sabotaging…

___Oh God…_

She touched Nathan's cheek, seeing him still lying too still on the floor. Oh no…and the bleeding still not stopping.

___The plane…no one flying it._

Oh God. She got up now, struggling with what she should do first.

___Get ice for Nathan and put it over the bump on his head…or go to the front of the plane and see what exactly Martin had done?_

She struggled for a second longer, before she rushed to the refrigerator and found it…an ice pack in the freezer. _Oh thank goodness._ She grabbed it and then started opening a cabinet that sat by the refrigerator. In it she saw a first aid kit and something else wrapped up in plastic. She reached for the first aid kit. Scrambling back to Nathan with everything, she kneeled down again.

She would carry him to the comfort of the seats, but she didn't have the strength to do it. Looking down at him, she saw no change, no glimpse of his eyes opening. Reaching for the ice pack, she placed it gently over the bump on his head. Then reaching for the first aid kit, she took out some bactine and clean gauzes. She bent over and began to apply pressure to the small gash, yet bleeding one, on Nathan's head.

She sighed with relief a few minutes later as the gash seemed to stop bleeding. Applying bandages with bactine to the previously bleeding area she now whispered as she got up higher on her knees. ___"Okay…listen…you're going to have to keep the ice pack on. I need to check the front…I…OH-_

She cried out as the plane bounced a bit. She watched Nathan's body get bounced by the motion too. She frowned with worry, pulling at him now so she could get him closer to the seats. Pulling hard, she felt her arms hurt at the effort, but she was able to manage to get Nathan to at least a safer place on the floor, not as close to the door and wall as he was before. Wishing she could put the seat cushions underneath him so he'd be more comfortable, she suddenly thought of something. Reaching for her jacket now, she rapidly took it off and gently raised Nathan's head very carefully, just a fraction of an inch, sliding the jacket underneath it to give Nathan some support at least.

She worriedly watched him a bit more before she got up.

The plane bounced again, this time sending her almost to her knees before she grasped onto a chair's headrest, using it to keep her balanced.

"Ahhh!"

She heard herself cry out, but tried not to let the surmounting fear hit her of just how much danger she was in…_they were in_. She waited for the plane to steady and made her way to the cockpit. Looking around, she couldn't tell what anything was. She searched anyway…it had to be here. She found them….reaching for them…

"MAYDAY MAYDAY…HELP SOMEONE!"

But as she put them on…the sound was blank.

As she screamed out that she needed help…"Mayday!"

___Nothing came back._

She looked down now with dread, to see the communication lines back to the control tower…any kind of communication had been tampered with.

___"Oh Martin…NO!"_ She screamed, gasping as the plane bounced again, this time almost like a sharp lurch.

Haley turned to see the oil gauge…she could tell that because of some of the labels on this at least. It seemed to be bouncing back and forth…but mostly…. _seemed it was low_. She looked down…out the window, horrified to see they were going farther and farther over the Atlantic ocean.

___Deeper and deeper._

Martin had just gotten off a little bit ago, but still…they were now nearly entirely it seemed, surrounded by water. Feeling another lurch and hearing something in the back, feeling helpless at being unable to do anything…she screamed into the headphones one more time for help…she screamed into everything.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP US…MAYDAY…OH GOD PLEASE!"

She threw down the useless headphones and started to cry before she felt another sharp bounce. Remembering the sound before, she pushed away her tears and stirred to action again. Oh no…that sound…she needed to go back and check.

She struggled back to him. His body had been moved just a bit it seemed by that noisy lurch and bounce, but his head was still securely cushioned by her jacket.

___"AHHH!"_

She cried out as the plane tilted now some to the side, sending her to fall on the floor hard, her knees scraping against the carpeted interior, but at least the fall brought her back to where he was lying…___still too perfectly still._

Tears of fear starting to run down her face before she furiously wiped them away again, she held the ice pack against the bump underneath Nathan's hairline, she whispered to him, ___"Please wake up…please…I need help…Please Nathan I don't know what to do…I've never flown a plane before, I don't know what I'm doing…please…Nathan…I don't want to die alone!"_

She felt the plane lurch again, causing her body to tremble as she begged him. Hours earlier she had hoped to never have to see this man again. Now she just wanted to see him open his eyes. She needed him to. Maybe he could figure this out. After all, his brother had said that Nathan had limited flight experience…right? And Nathan had seemed onto what Martin had done. Oh God…she had to hope. Because right now…he was her _only_ hope.

___"Oh Nathan please wake up…PLEASE!"_

**~I~I~**

**_Next time in Captivated…_**

___"Here…maybe this will help…" _

**~I~I~**

___"I just…I have this weird feeling…" _

**~I~I~**

___"Don't forget to call Nathan…"_

_**~I~I~** _

___"Okay…my turn now, right?" _

**~I~I~**

___"No. You want to keep it steady. Always remember that. Steady." _

**~I~I~**

___"Please! Oh God…Nathan…Nathan?"_

**~I~I~**

**_All this and more to come next time in Captivated_**

_Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

___**Captivated**_

_Chapter 5: **We're In This Together**_

Again, thank you for the feedback, putting this story on alert/fave list and reading. I appreciate it all!

_Note:_ It was important to me to show Martin as crazed enough to cause trouble on the plane ride. Who he wanted to hurt though, why he wanted to hurt him, and even Haley's attempt to calm him down all factor into future parts of the story. He's in this story for more than just being a crazed guy. He will affect the mains.

This one will start a little vague. I'll clarify at the end of the chapter. The vagueness is there for a reason.

___Warning:_ Action and drama in this chapter, some language.

**~~_CaptivateD_~~**

___"Okay, my turn now, right?" _

___"Yeah…all right. Keep it steady. Don't forget." _

___"I won't. Can I land?" _

___"No." _

___"Why not?" _

___"Because it's tricky." _

___"But I want to land!" _

___"Oh…all right…but you do everything I say and if it gets too hard for you, I'm taking over. The wings are long and oar-like…that's good because it helps us land in the water. Now…you want to land parallel to the waves. Don't forget that. We want to slow down…" _

___"Okay…keep it steady…parallel…a little lower…decrease your speed…yeah…that's it…that's it…" _

___"Cool…I'm landing this thing!"_

**I~~I~~I**

___**~~Somewhere in New York City~~**_

"Okay, one more shot Brooke…that's it…beautiful…okay, now turn toward the falls…yeah, bring your head back. Nice…wonderful…yeah, now let's do a halfway turn…uh-huh…another turn…and…whoa, not that direction…okay…let's stop…cut…stop." The camera man turned to Brooke now, surprised to see her seeming very much otherwise occupied today It wasn't like her. "Okay, why don't we take a break? Giving you ten Brooke and then we need you to be ready again, okay Babe? Ten minutes."

Brooke moved away from the waterfall setting and put on a short robe over her lingerie attire. She gave the man who had been taking the pictures, a small apologetic smile. She had worked with him from time to time on various photo shoots. His name was Francis and he was a very good photographer, understanding and fun, always had great music playing during a shoot. Normally she sped through her shoots, able to get the perfect pose almost always on the first try.

___But right now…_

She sat down on a nearby bench, picking up her cell phone, and checking for any messages. There were a few business related ones, but other than that, nothing. She barely noticed as Pierre sat down near her. He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to still a bit.

"What's wrong with my lovely Brooke?"

She shook her head. "Oh I don't know…I just…"

Her cell phone chimed suddenly. Brooke excitedly picked it up again and spoke into it. "Hello Haley!...oh…George…is everything okay? Wait…what happened? He wasn't there? So…yes…so where is Haley?...In Aruba?! My sister went all the way to Aruba…alone?!" Brooke asked with shock though no real surprise after hearing what her sister had done. Brooke knew Haley well. She was one serious reporter who was always determined to get her story. She was anxious about her sister going to Aruba alone though. "So you think she followed him…he was going to fly over the area?...Yeah…okay….Yeah, I guess I'll just have to wait for her to call. Okay…thanks George."

She clicked off the phone, sighing.

"What's going on ___Lovely_?"

She felt Pierre nuzzling her ear with his lips and she pushed back lightly on him. She didn't really feel all that in the mood right now. "My sister went to Aruba…to follow her interview subject…alone. And I don't know…I just have this weird feeling."

"Oh…it will be fine Brooke."

Pierre hugged Brooke to him, his hand slipping through her robe to discreetly touch her body where others couldn't see. Normally it would make Brooke giggle and kiss him…now it just made her push at his hand…push it away.

She just wanted to hear from her sister soon.

She groaned though as she looked at the clock. Ten minutes was up. She pulled off her robe and made her way back to the waterfall. Still had a job to do.

**I~~I~~I**

___"Don't forget to call, Nathan." _

___"I won't…I won't…geesh…" _

**~I~I~**

___"Parallel…remember you want to keep it parallel with the wave…keep the nose up....steady…the plane steady…" _

___"What's that stuff?" _

___"All things you'll need if you have to make an emergency landing…if you have to ditch." _

___"Ditch?" _

___"Yeah…where you make a landing in the water…a rough landing where you have to leave the plane because it's not safe…" _

___"But aren't amphibians supposed to float?" _

___"Well…anything can happen if you hit the water too fast…" _

___"So if that happened what would I do?" _

___"First of all…there's the door…" _

**I~I~I**

___"You're so damn irresponsible sometimes…you're late! I was supposed to be there a long time ago!" _

___"Well I'm here now!" _

___"But you're late! You need to learn responsibility…start thinking of other people!"__  
_

**I~I~I**

___"And so what's your response to that?" ____"It sucks."____II____"Nose up Nathan…nose up…"_

**I~~I~~I**

**_~~Lucas and Nathan's House: Miami, Florida~~_**

Lucas returned home now, grimacing at the heat from outside. He turned on the air conditioning and made his way over to the refrigerator to get a cold drink. Opening the refrigerator, he swore as a bottle came crashing out. Oh man…Nathan….always leaving bottles at the front, not even bothering to push them back and so half the time they came flying out.

He picked it up. At least it was a plastic bottle of Gatorade. He stuck it back in the refrigerator, grabbed his own drink, and checked his messages…one from Joanne about Nathan. Great…probably about that missed interview. Hmmmm…he wondered if that reporter had found his brother. Well if she had, Nathan deserved it, after ditching the way he had. His call had been so late to cancel.

Lucas walked into the living room with his cold fruit drink, and turned on the TV. In about an hour he had plans to get together with that colleague, so he had a little time to rest now. He flipped the channels around, but found nothing. Reaching for the remote, he turned the TV off and got up from the chair he had been sitting in.

Heading to his lab, he entered the room. He reached up to one of his higher shelves to get a sample he needed. Suddenly though, something on that high shelf came falling down upon him. He moved out of the way and grimaced after it fell. Great…one of his crystal samples. He examined it for a minute, remembering when he had gotten this one. He had actually taken Nathan with him. It had been while Nathan was still in high school. Lucas had already graduated and was starting his collegiate studies. One assignment had led him abroad. Deciding to turn it into more than just a day trip, he had rented an amphibian. Nathan, totally not caring about the rock part, but psyched by the amphibian, had asked if he could come along. Nathan had proven to be his usual self, making Lucas late to a seminar one of the days when he had decided to go out and of course…return late. But then later that afternoon the two of them enjoyed taking the amphibian out for an overnight expeditional trek where Lucas gave his brother rudimentary lessons on how to land the plane in the water. Nathan hadn't done half bad.

Lucas looked at the rock now…his expression turning questioning. He wondered what had made that sample fall down. It had never happened before...it was securely pushed to the back of the shelf. It seemed kind of weird for it to fall now.

Oh well…he thought. Nathan should be calling soon anyway. And if that reporter had found him…he could let him know how torturous it was having to give his interview after all…ha ha.

**I~~I~~I**

___**~~Somewhere Over the Atlantic Ocean~~**_

"Please…" Haley begged as she felt the plane bounce a bit again, but at least this time it wasn't too sharp. She looked down, seeing his eyes still closed. She examined the bump. The ice seemed to be helping. Well at least there was that. He wasn't moving though. He was still unconscious and maybe it was selfish, but she really needed him to wake up. She didn't want to be dealing with all this alone. It was too scary. Also there seemed a chance he might know what to do. She had to hope he would be able to, because if he didn't…oh…

She got up now, running her hands over the seat headrests just in case the plane decided to bounce about again. She made her way back to the cockpit area, and stared at everything with complete confusion. There was that front thing that was like the wheel…resembled more a half outline of a shovel she supposed. She could see the oil gauge still looking like it was bouncing around. And then there all those rounded meters, gauges and things. On a car there were only so many round things you had to read…look at. But here, on this plane, there were so many with little meters bouncing up and down, or not moving, or whatever. She didn't get any of it. She didn't understand what to do. It terrified her. She was an organized person. She liked to have organization, preparation.

But right now she felt completely unorganized and unprepared. She felt helpless. She left the cockpit, back to the passenger area of the plane. She saw him still lying there, not moving, not talking. Haley looked around. On one seat, was her organizer, and her bag placed in a safe compartment. She walked over to it, picking up her organizer and holding it to her heart for a moment. She knew it probably looked kind of ridiculous, but it wasn't like anyone could see what she was doing now. And it gave her a bit more security. Her bag included most of her essentials. She put her organizer back down into her bag. Looking around, she noticed he too had a bag with him. She opened the bag, feeling a little guilty for opening something that was mainly Nathan's personal business, but she didn't really know what else to do now.

___Maybe something in there…_

She dug her hand in, taking out a few small wrapped objects…she gasped…smirked…and then rolled her eyes, before her hand touched…_it_. She brought it out now, thinking how she was probably one of the few people who had ever touched it. That should be exciting to her, but at the moment the one thing that would excite her would be for him to wake up and for this plane to land safely back where it had taken off from.

It was _it_. The ball. _His ball._ She could nearly close her hand over it. It was small for a basketball, just a bit bigger than a baseball actually. It was bright in colors, except for noticeable wearing down, and it had that smiley face…that same smiley face.

She looked over at her organizer now. She had just hugged it to herself for one moment, feeling a little silly, but needing it for reassurance. Well maybe…maybe he needed something…that would comfort him.

It seemed crazy, but hey…

___"Here…maybe this will help."_

It was worth a try. She rushed back over to him with the ball in her hand. On the way, she picked up her organizer. Falling down to her knees, she put the ball down and raised her organizer in her grasp. She looked around for a bit, feeling silly, but hey…they were all alone. And he wasn't waking up. ___"This is mine…my organizer. You were making fun of it earlier, but it means a lot to me. It's important to me. I have all my old ones too. I kept them. I have to…they're…they make me feel safe I guess. And this…"_

She lifted the ball in her hand. ___"I guess this makes you feel safe. People ask you about it…and you won't give an answer. I wonder maybe if it's kind of like with me…you just don't think anyone will understand it. I can get that."_

She smirked. _"Though I still want to know the reason you won't tell anyone about it. Hey…I'm a reporter…what would you expect from me, right?"_ She winked…but he didn't wink back.

She sighed now, scared…so scared…and feeling so helpless, but also trying not to panic too much….trying to not think too hard on what was really going on here. Because if she did, she would completely lose it probably. She lowered the ball down, bringing it against his hand that lay motionless on the carpeted floor.

___"So maybe this will help. I'm just going to put this here…"_

She put the ball on top of his limp palm, gently curling his fingers around it.

___"With you.____Maybe that will help you wake up. Because, see Nathan, I really need you to wake up. I can't do this alone. I'm so scared Nathan."_

Tears fell from her eyes, her voice shaking, the horror of what was really happening, hitting her too hard now.

___"I'm really really scared. I'll do whatever it takes…I just want to live. I'll even do another deer story. But see I can't do this by myself. I need you to help please. Nathan…please…"_

Her body lowered, her head falling…her face falling…her cheek landing…upon his chest. She lay still for a moment, the warmth of his body comforting her. She forgot he was a complete stranger to her she had been fighting with only minutes…or hours…or whatever before. She couldn't tell how much time had passed. She only feared they were getting too close to the water…to the ocean. She _forgot_ and closed her eyes at feeling the steady rise and fall of his heartbeat. _Oh…a beating heart…it was such relief…such real relief._ Just to know he was alive…to feel heat…oh…

Her eyes closed still, she brought her hand over his that held the ball. She whispered to him_…____"It's your ball…it's okay…it's your ball…I would need my organizer…you need your ball…it's okay…it's okay…"_

**I~I~I**

_"What did you do to the plane?" _

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" _

**I~I~I**

_"Nose up Nathan…we're going to keep it up…" _

**I~I~I**

_"NATHAN, WATCH OUT!" _

**I~I~I**

_"Nathan look out…not so low…you want to be parallel to the waves first." _

**I~I~I**

_"You stole my wife!" _

**I~I~I**

_"Up…steady…steady…" _

**I~I~I**

_""What…what's going on…" _

**I~I~I**

_"You're so damn irresponsible!" _

**I ~I~I**

_"You stole my wife!" _

**I~I~I**

_"Because you ditched the interview!" _

**I~I~I**

_"Up we go Nathan…up we go…" _

**I~I~I**

_"Now…get everything in place…get a good landing spot…" _

**I~I~I**

_"Nathan…please…Nathan…" _

**I~I~I**

_"Down low…keep your knees low…great job Son!" _

**I~I~I**

_"I'm so proud of you Nathan! You graduated my boy!" _

**I~I~I**

_"Concentrate Nathan!" _

_"That's it…that's it…" _

_"Wow…that was so cool! I did it!" _

**I~I~I**

_"Up…up…that's it Nathan!" _

_"Steady…steady…" _

**I~I~I**

_"Please…please…" _

**I~I~I**

His head hurt. Hurt badly. It was aching from something…something, but also…something warm was lying on him…light and warm…it made him feel…warm. But what…wait…

___"You sabotaged the controls, didn't you?" _

___"Wouldn't you like to know…"_

Oh damn…owwwww….wait…warm…wait….steady…no…floor…bouncing…bouncing?

A hand…touching his…he felt something inside his hand…something that he never left…something…

He heard a moan…realizing belatedly it was coming from his mouth as his eyes slowly and with a struggle, opened. He stared for a moment of complete confusion, dazed disbelief. _Was she…lying on him?_ He got ready to ask her, but…hey…her eyes were closed and she was warm…she felt warm. He felt something bounce though and his hand moved and tightened over her back.

___"PLEASE…Oh God…Nathan…Nathan?"_ She questioned now, feeling something holding onto her and now seeing…seeing…oh…she was seeing…

"Nathan…you're awake?!" She jumped up with excitement, one part of her wanting to hug him and other part of her embarrassed that he had woken up and found her like…_this_. Lying on him…lying…suddenly she felt the weirdness of reality. She was a complete stranger to him. He must be thinking…

Nathan didn't say anything, his hand moving up with her moving body, his fingers grasping a bit of her hair, it felt soft…before he let go and groaned again. His head hurt. He moved it back a little, feeling it cushioned by…something. He stared at her, and then looked down, feeling that one thing that had always been so special to him…in his grasp.

"I gave it to you…I had to…you were unconscious and I knew you probably needed it like I would probably need my organizer in the same place. Martin…he hit you…but I hit him with my keychain_. ____I didn't want him to hurt you__."_

He saw that ball…_his ball in his hand_, before he slowly brought his eyes back up to hers, seeing a tear falling down her face. He stared at her with fascination, concentrating on her words…trying to through the aching pain in his head. And then it hit him…what she was saying…as another lurch hit the ground he was lying on…where they were…what had happened. _"____Oh man…"_

"Nathan?"

He started to get up, grimacing at the sensation of sickness that hit him, dizziness. He groaned once more before he weakly whispered to her. ___"Miss…uh…Miss…"_

Haley rolled her eyes, but offered quietly. _"Haley_…you might as well call me Haley now."

He nodded his head, before he realized the action was painful, and quit it. ___"Haley…who's flying the plane now?"_

She shook her head with fear. "_No one._ Nobody…Martin jumped out. He wanted to drag you with him, but I-

Nathan put up his hand to stop her. _No one flying the plane?_ That was all he needed to hear. That was nightmarish enough. And she was talking so fast now. She was rambling and ranting like crazy and he just wanted to stop her because his head hurt and her talking right now was only making it hurt worse.

___"I…I g-got to get to the cockpit…"_ He murmured, moving quickly, causing the rolling pain in his head to hammer, almost as if someone was hitting him with one. He groaned, but continued to try to stand, grasping onto one of the seats with as tight a grip as he could manage.

"Oh gee…you're really hurt…" Haley spoke with concern as he nearly fell back to the floor. "You should probably rest."

_But…_

Nathan shook his head adamantly and then stopped. The pain only rushed harder that way. ___"No…no…got to get to the cockpit…I just…I need…Haley…you got to help me."_

"But you're hurt…" She spoke to him, seeing the pain he seemed to be in, his forehead lined with stress lines, the top of his head still too red and probably aching.

_"____Doesn't matter…If I stay here…we're both going to be hurt_…uh…actually, we'll be a lot worse than that. It's getting better…I'm not feeling…it as…much. Haley…come on. I can stand I think." He held onto the sides of the chair again and tried to pull himself up. The pain came rushing back to his head. He groaned, but then Haley's hand was on his arm, holding him steady where he was trying to get up. She looked at the seat. He'd put his ball there. Then she looked at him.

Nathan moaned. "_Shit_…you're not going to tell me to tell you about…the ball…in return for you helping me…are you?"

Haley shook her head quickly, upset at his words. "Of course not! What do you think I am?"

He smirked a little before he realized the motion caused his head to hurt more. He gave it up. "A reporter."

Haley shook her head with disbelief. "You hate them that much…us that much?"

He stared at her for a long moment, though in reality it was only seconds. The lurching of the plane interrupted them. The bouncing motion alarmed him right away. "Haley…uh…"

Haley nodded her head and grabbed onto his arm, feeling him grasping onto the chair's sides to get up. She helped him to stand, but when he tried to go all the way up, she stopped him with a swift, but gentle tug. "You're too tall…remember? You can't stand perfectly straight without hitting your head."

He nodded his head slightly, leaning on her a little. With one hand he grasped onto the chair as she brought him to the cockpit. The plane lurched again, sending a jarring in his head. He hissed in pain and nearly fell, but she kept a tight grip on him, enough that he could get the time to hold onto a side wall and gain a little bit of strength back. When she started to walk with him again, he told her, _"____You're strong for a small little petite woman."_

Haley smirked at him. "Don't you mean ___Shorty_?"

Nathan shook his head at that. "I can't believe we're smart assing and we might be about to die."

"What a better way to go…right?" Haley lamely joked, now standing with him in the cockpit. He was still holding onto her and she led the way to the chair, helping him to sit down. It had seemed like they had taken forever to get there and it had taken a while, but it had only felt so lengthy to them because of the danger. It had actually only taken them a few minutes to get to the cockpit.

Sitting now, Nathan felt a bit better. Remembering his memory, the one he had been dreaming about while unconscious, he focused on what Lucas had told him then. "The headphones?"

Haley shook her head. "Nothing. I tried." She watched now as Nathan picked up the headphones and talked into them a little before confirming that they had no outside communication at all.

"I guess you didn't believe me."

Hearing her remark, Nathan slowly shook his head while he concentrated on the different instruments. "No…I believed you. I just thought I'd take a second look. Damn…I don't have my cell phone with me either. I was irresponsible as my brother would say, and left it in the hotel room."

Haley gave him a sad expression. "I usually always have mine, but this time I left it at home."

Nathan only slightly nodded his head before speaking once more. "Oh…man…okay…the oil gauge is bouncing…up and down."

The plane lurched again. Nathan heard Haley gasp. He moved his hands to the wheel of the plane to get them flying smoother, hoping it would work. _Steady…steady._ He remembered it now, Lucas always telling him that. He'd flown the amphibian that first trip and then flown a few times afterwards on a few more expeditions Lucas had gone on. He wasn't as good a pilot as his brother, but he had handled the controls before. He planned to use that experience now as best he could. He moved the wheel more. It was pretty much working as usual. He got them to a bit more of a steady position, but with the oil gauge working so weirdly…showing they were going down low in oil, he couldn't completely control the small bounces the plane was sometimes making. It could be some of the other things too that seemed to not be working right…obvious signs of Martin tampering with various controls. At least the gear shift seemed mostly all right.

___"Can you fly it?"_

Hearing the shaking in her voice, Nathan said nothing at first. And then, "I think I can…for a bit. But the oil is either playing tricks with us, or it's low. I think it's low. And you might have noticed…we're flying over the Atlantic Ocean now."

Haley nodded her head with fear, noticing that from the front window, all you could see was miles and miles of water. _Water completely surrounding them._ It was a sea of blue everywhere they looked.

"We got to prepare." Nathan spoke a little more strongly now than he had when he had first gotten up. She'd bandaged his forehead he supposed. He only knew he had one underneath his hairline. And though there was a bump on his head, he could feel the effects of her icing it. He was grateful to her for that.

___But now…_

"Tell me what to do."

Keeping his hands on the wheel, Nathan did a double take at Haley's almost calm voice. Most women would be screaming by now. She seemed to be keeping it all together though. She hadn't even cried that he knew of, just shed that single tear from earlier. "Okay…lifejackets…a raft-

Haley cut him off now, staring at him with frightened questioning in her face. _"____We're…we're going to go down into the water?"_

"I don't know…I just know we're going to have to land soon…very soon. And I don't see any land around…do you? There's South America, but I'm not sure how far off we are from it. _He went off course Haley._ He set us up…well _me_ up to end up in trouble…right over the Atlantic. Now this is an amphibian…they're meant to float in the water, but I can barely get us slowed down now and…well too fast a speed is not going to make this easy. I'm going to try to slow us down...but I'm not sure what I can do. I just…___ohhhhh__…_"

Haley looked at Nathan with worry in her eyes. He'd been talking and then stopped as it seemed the pain from the bump on his head weakened him again. "Nathan?"

He sighed. "_I'm okay_…I just need you to go check…"

___"You're hurt…"_

He spoke adamantly. "Haley…we're wasting too much time. _Come on._ I need you to check to see whatever we have in back that we can use."

Haley nodded her head, seeing the stress he was feeling. Of course he was stressed…they were in danger…so much danger. _Oh, it frightened her._ But he was flying the plane now, with his head hurt. She needed to stay focused and help where she could. "Should I inflate them?"

He shook his head profusely. "No…that can make it harder to get out. No inflating. Also…find a way to get the side door open…just jam something in it, or see if you can lock it while open and then just close it slightly. Be careful though…we don't have too much wind, but hold onto something inside so you stay safe…all right. Just open it though…jam it so it stays opened or try the lock thing."

Haley stared at him incredulously. "But water will come in!"

"Yeah…that's a possibility, but not doing anything with it can trap us in here. So look for those things…first aid…which I guess you already found. Any rations…anything we can take with us and safely get out. Also make sure though that nothing can hurt us. Everything needs to be in a safe place so that if the plane hits too hard or turns over…we won't get hit by anything. That's important Haley."

___"Turns over?"_ She asked with fear, but he was already set on his part in this. She needed to focus on her own.

Nathan sighed as she left him to fly the plane. His experience was limited, very limited. Lucas had let him land that one time and a few times after he had flown the plane and landed it too. All those times though had been with Lucas coaching him. Lucas was a very good pilot for an amateur. _He just hoped now he had been a very good teacher._ Thank goodness he had shown his sometimes never ending curiosity back then, and asked Lucas what to do if the plane was going over the ocean and something went wrong that a water landing was the only safe thing to do.

Haley moved around the passenger part of the plane now quickly. Over in that secure cabinet she had found the first aid in, she found the life jackets, taking out two of them. She found another cabinet with the life raft package. She took it out, finding behind it a ration supply and another bag that was floatable. It brought an idea to her head. Taking that stuff, she returned to their bags. No clothes, but a few supplies in there. She blushed a bit as she saw that scarf…great…Brooke had probably snuck it in her bag. _Oh that sister of hers._ She took out of her bag the neon bright colored bags she had and began to stuff things inside them from her bag and his bag. She stopped at one item in his bag…staring for a bit…before she packed them too. She got up with their supplies now, packing a few items from the refrigerator also. She went to another area, noticing a few more supplies and another strange object. Hmmm…she packed it in her last neon bag. Then she made her way to the door and opened it just slightly like Nathan had told her to. She locked it and it worked…just like he had said it might. The door was slightly opened. She sighed, adrenaline and fear racing through her, but also a strong feeling of needing to be prepared…

When she had everything she rushed back to Nathan in the cockpit. She noticed how deeply he was concentrating on what he was doing.

"Okay…I found a life raft, life jackets…emergency food supply…first aid, flares and other emergency things. I guess Martin forgot about them."

Nathan nodded his only slightly aching head now. Maybe the nervous adrenaline running through his body was lessening the pain. "Yeah…maybe…or was too much in a rush and did things in a sloppy way. I mean the whole gun thing, though effective, was also not done that well. Okay…I need you to read the directions for the life jacket and raft and…I'm going to need help getting my life jacket on. I can't do it that well while I'm flying.

Haley felt as he turned the plane a bit. She saw him grimace when the controls continued to work weirdly. She was impressed though. The plane was flying much steadier with him now navigating it. Still…that water below…all that blue white ocean water. She reached for the first life jacket and gestured to him with it. "Okay…I have to put this on you."

Nathan shook his head. "No…you put yours on first. Get it tight. See the waist strap…you want to cinch it down tight. _Really tight_…it's going to be uncomfortable, but it'll help it do its job better. Otherwise water gets in."

Haley pulled tightly as he had told her to do and grimaced at the discomfort, but knew it was something she would just have to deal with if she wanted to stay alive. _She definitely wanted to stay alive._ "It says to inflate it…I jerk on this part…" She showed him, being careful not to distract him too much from flying. By the deep concentration lines going across his forehead she knew he was dealing with a lot now. She was amazed and impressed by how much he knew, and how cool and collected he was about it.

Nathan nodded his head slowly, having learned the slower he did it, the less stress it put on his aching head. "Yeah…not until you're out of the plane…and you do exactly what it says…remember that…you jerk…you don't pull…you _JERK_. Very important."

Haley nodded her head, moving over to him now to put the life jacket on him. She slipped it over his head quickly, feeling Nathan move up a bit in his seat to allow her to slip it over his shoulders. "You know a lot about this."

"Yeah…well…my brother can fly so he taught me some things. And that first time…I asked a lot of questions…so we actually did a test run of what to do if we ever landed not so softly in the water." He felt her pulling on the waist strap part, but not tightly enough. He smiled a little. "It's okay…you can pull tighter. It won't hurt me. I already have an aching head."

She smiled back now, pulling a bit gingerly on the waist part before she really did secure it much tighter. "I tried to help you. I put ice on your head and I put a bandage on it too." She looked up to see his eyes focus on her for a second before he redirected them to the flight path they were on now. She shook a bit.

"Cold?"

She shook her head. "No…just…nothing. Well I think that's all ready now…your life jacket."

He looked down. "Yeah…thanks. Your jacket's back there if you really are cold…the one I guess you put down for me to lie my head on…thanks by the way. The ice and all…that really helped."

She began to read the directions to the life raft. "I'm not cold…not really…just…"

___"Scared?"_

Haley nodded her head. "Yeah…but I'm not going to freak out. I promise you that."

Nathan smiled a little. "I'm scared too Haley. But I'm extremely relieved you're not freaking out and totally thinking with your head…even a little surprised by how organized you are about all this…"

She looked up for a second before reading more of the life raft directions. "I used to practice…for a situation like this. I practiced so that when I was a reporter…well the kind of reporter I want to be…I'd be ready. I just never practiced it that I would be the one who the report might be done on."

Nathan nodded his head with a dry look, but kept his eyes on what was ahead. "Yeah…I'd imagine most people don't think they're going to be in a plane about to cras-

The plane jerked again, cutting him off. The oil gauge started to act more wildly. The plane was now making little weird sounds…jerking…

"Brace yourself."

Haley heard him call out and she held onto the seat that was next to him. She panicked, but kept it inside as the plane turned harshly and bounced in the air, before it settled a little again.

___But now…now…_

"We're losing it…we're going to have serious engine problems soon I think. It's giving out. I'm going to have to go down here…on the water…oh man…okay…" He looked over to see Haley holding onto the side of the seat, stiffly standing, and her face whitened.

___"Hey…"_ He reached over with one hand now to touch her arm, before he quickly put it back on the wheel. "You're just doing a story…remember…come on you're an over-prepared reporter…___you can handle this__."_

She shook her head now, standing up straighter. "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head slowly. "It's okay. I told you _I'm scared too_. Is everything in back ready? Did you get the door open?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah…that lock thing worked. I got our stuff in the safety bags back there…they float…this plane has a lot of nice features for if we…"

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah…Skydolphin manufacturers equipped this plane well. It's one thing that makes it so famous now."

"The bags…they float…and so we just have to throw them out…and I brought some of those new neon bags with me for this interview. I put your ball in one. I knew you would want it."

Nathan did a double take on that, staring at Haley.

"Nathan…the plane…"

He turned away from her quickly, focusing on the plane again, but shook his head with disbelief, before saying it. ___"Thanks."_

"I just… I would be lost without my planner and I know you would be lost without your ball probably. It helped you wake up."

___"You're not what I thought you were at first."_

She shook her head with confusion at his low voice. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head now too, wincing a bit at the pain, but mostly ignoring it. "You're just…you're not what I thought you were."

She nodded her head now, speaking quietly. ___"You're not what I thought you were."_

The plane bounced again. Hearing Haley gasp, Nathan watched as the oil went down lower. He could feel it. They'd lose the engine soon now probably. He looked down. There was nothing except water, but soon they would have no choice.

___And…_

"Okay, go back and sit there…middle of the plane. Put your seatbelt on…tight. Hurry up Haley!" He called out as she just stood there. "Go! The engine's going to go out soon. I'm going to land it…Haley hurry!"

Haley didn't move, staring at him. She spoke now, her voice shaky. "_What…what about you?_ You go back there too."

Nathan's eyes widened at her incredulous words. "I can't do that! I've got to land this thing. Just go back there…sit down and get in the crash position…___DO IT!__"_

"NO!" Haley cried out. She looked at him, her body trembling now. Maybe it had been trembling for a while. She didn't know for sure. She only knew she didn't want to go back to the middle of the plane and sit there by herself while he…

___"I want to stay here…I want to stay with you."_

"You're safer in the middle…if we nose down first, you're safer there…if we hit tail first, you're safer there. The middle is just safer. Besides, there's a door there. Here we just have these windows that go up…and there's the possibility one of them might get stuck. In that case…I've to pop the glass out with my feet."

"But what about _YOU_? You're not safe? If we nose down first, what's going to happen to you?"

He shook his head…the plane coming down lower and lower as he tried to judge the direction of the waves. He wanted to land parallel with them. That was the main thing. Anything else would make the landing even harder…more dangerous. Landing into the water, you wanted to be as parallel as you could…especially with how fast they were going. "_I'll…_look it doesn't matter. I'm going to land this. You read the directions to everything. All you've got to do is follow those directions. Don't wait for me…just get out of the plane when we land. But if we land upside down…don't panic, okay? Wait for the plane to go back up…if it submerged. It will bob back up most likely."

She stared at him now. He hadn't answered her question. ___"What's going to happen to you?"_

Nathan sighed, and then swallowed hard as it happened. "Damn! That's it!" The oil gauge went all the way down…the engine gave out. All they could do now was glide down to the water and hope for the best. He could still navigate them to a safe place hopefully, but their power was gone. They had to land fast. "Go back Haley!"

"No…no. I want to stay with you." She moved and sat down in the seat next to him. Strapping herself in tightly, she crossed her arms over her body defiantly. ___"I'm staying with you."_

He shook his head with disbelief, ignoring the pain it caused. "It's going to be harder to get out here…you understand that, right? If we go down…it's going to be a lot harder…we might have to go back to the door and that's not going to be easy to do Haley. Here, we could both…"

She finished for him with a grim face, but set one. ___"Die?"_

He nodded his head. "Well…I'm not anticipating it, but the chances are higher."

A tear fell down her face, one she pushed away. _"Then I'll take that chance."_ Her voice was shaky, but she continued with conviction. "I'll take it. I just don't want to be alone. _I'm too scared to be alone._ I'm okay when I have someone with me, but I don't want to be alone. And I don't want to leave you alone. You did all this…"

"You did a lot too."

She nodded her head. "_Then we're in this together_. And I guess if we die…we'll d-

He stopped her, putting his hand on her arm quickly before returning it to the wheel. He was stunned she wanted to stay with him. But she did…and she was right…maybe about a few hours ago or whatever…they had been arguing. Maybe she was a reporter. _But they were in this together now._ This was survival now. It was _their_ survival.

"Don't say it. Your shoes have heels…so you might want to get rid of them. You already got rid of your jacket." He noticed now how her top didn't really have stripes…just faded pleats that went across. He focused back on the water, trying to read the swells…trying to see them, but it was hard because they were still not down far enough.

"What…what is it?" Haley asked, noticing his deep concentration as she unlatched part of her sandals. Only part, because she didn't want them to go flying as they hit the water. She had already made sure anything loose was put in a secure place.

"I have to land parallel to the waves, but it's not always easy to see them from up this high. We're going down lower pretty quick, but we still have to be really low before we can tell."

"I'll try to look too. You have your seatbelt on?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah…make sure yours is on tight. And be prepared to unbuckle it."

"I'm ready." Haley watched with fear as the plane descended lower. She caught her breath as the water came up closer…closer. "Oh God…Oh God…I can't die…I've never even had a completely fully mindblowing OG experience!"

"OG?!"

"Code for o-r-g-a-s-m-i-c."

"Hmmm…Well we do have a few minutes I'd say before we crash into oblivion…possibly enough time for me to give you one…"

She stared at him incredulously.

"Except for the fact that I'm a little busy flying this plane right now. And we're _not_ going to die…none of that talk. We're going to make it." He reached out with one hand now to squeeze her hand. He felt her squeeze back. Their eyes met for a tensed moment, before he let go and brought the plane down lower…their speed having decreased a bit, but still too fast to have a normal water landing…no engine to control their movements. Now…they were relying on…

"Oh God…"

"Get ready…"

"Are we parallel?"

"We'll find out soon if we're not."

___"Oh let us be parallel…let us be parallel…"_

Nathan heard her practically praying now as the plane moved closer and closer to the water…_closer…_

"Here we go…this is it…"

Haley listened to the finality in his voice, but a finality that was firm and strong. She watched with eerie amazement as the plane came so low over the water, she could see the white caps upon the waves…see the detail in them as the sky was now a thing of the past and the water was becoming their…

"STOP WATCHING IT…GET INTO CRASH POSITION!"

"BUT YOU-

He cut her off urgently. "HALEY…DO IT!"

Haley moved her hands up, out of the corner of her eye catching the intensity on his face. She continued to stare, lowering her hands…the water getting closer…it was unbelievable…she had never been so close to water at such a high speed…on a plane. ___It was amazing…it was frightening…it was terrifying. It was startling._

It transfixed her.

She saw the waves racing up to them. She saw them… racing…_forward…forward_… Nathan…working with the controls…some gear…working…Nathan…water…oh…this was it…___ohhhh…_

The water…ohhhhhhh ___THE WATER!_

Nathan got the gear into position. At least he hoped it was the right position. He yelled out to Haley one last time to cover her face and be prepared. He worked with the wheel…as the plane came ___down…down…down…_

Down…down…contact…

Seconds away…

He worked…

Worked…

___'Keep the nose up… _

___Parallel Nathan…remember…parallel to waves… _

___S____teady…steady…_

___Keep it steady even after you hit the water…keep working it…'_

___Oh Man Luke…here I go…I hope I listened enough…_

Contact…

MADE.

She screamed.

As the plane roared into the waves…the waves roaring up against it…

**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA___HHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The plane hitting the water, drowned out Haley's scream as the waves hit them and the plane's roaring was capsized by the waters angry roars.

___It would depend now on if they were parallel. _

___It would depend on his memory. _

___It would depend on her preparations. _

___It would depend on their fight for survival… _

___Together. ____Two strangers. _

___Now two people who needed each other. _

___To live. _

___It would all depend on them… _

___The plane in the water now… _

___About to submerge… _

___Or would they float? _

___Would they survive?_

**I~~I~~I**

**~~Next time in Captivated~~**

___"Haley…why haven't you called yet?" _

**I~I~I**

___"Something's wrong." _

**I~I~I**

___"I can't go back…if I do they'll figure out what I did…I can't go back." _

**I~I~I**

___"It's going down!"_

**I~I~I**

**_~~All this and more to come next time.~~_**

Thanks for reading. Feedback is adored.

Note: The thoughts at the very beginning and throughout the chapter until he was conscious again, were Nathan's. It went back to his past all the way to the now sporadically, when he started hearing Haley's voice pleading with him to wake up.

Note: Much of this chapter was researched. I'll list the actual sites that helped me soon, but I need to thank **Erin** here specifically for linking me to a link that was about an actual amphibian crash landing. It gave me a lot of information. And then from there I found information on some survival sites and amphibian sites. They really helped me learn about preparation before landing. To put Nathan and Haley in that situation I realized worked pretty well. Mostly, you have two characters who have a good head on their shoulders. Nathan has always thought well on his feet. Haley has always been excellent at preparation. Put that together and you have a strong survival team. Also, both are focused enough to forget any trivial fights when organization and action is needed. Of course they're scared, but neither one of them is the panicking type. They always focus. All of this is crucial to survival.

Landing Parallel: Remember Captain Sully's amazing landing in the Hudson River? Well that's landing parallel. When I first started writing this story, every site said you want to land parallel. Captain Sully proved that when he protected everybody on board that plane. Watch how smoothly that plane went in, the wings not going in first at all, the nose up. That is so important. The plane has to be as parallel as possible. If the water hits the wing first, the result can be…well awful. It's not easy though, they say on every site, because you have to watch the wave direction to do it right.

So that's why I made it that Lucas was a pilot and Nathan actually practiced ditching and landing in the water, with him. I wanted Nathan to have some experience. No matter what you see on TV or in the movies, it's not an easy feat. Some experience definitely would help. To make this realistic I knew Nathan had to have controlled a plane before, even if minimally.

Preparing the door to more easily open is recommended on every site. Yes, water can get in, but the important thing is, you protect yourself from being trapped in the plane. And little things like jerking the life vest instead of pulling, tips I got from some of these great sites. I'll list them with the next couple of updates.

So I'm going to keep as accurate as possible, but I will make mistakes. I've only researched this. Thanks for understanding.

See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Captivated**

_Chapter 6:_ **_Hear The Ocean Scream_**

**Thank you so much for the support here at FF for my stories. Thanks again for the feedback and putting this story on alert/fave list. I appreciate it!**

Gentle Warning: This one has a lot of drama and adventure.

Onto the story…

**II**

_He made it._ He made it. He got away…safely. He thought of it now as he walked on dry land, and then thought of her. Her. He made it…and she…

Well it was too bad. He had tried to warn her. He had told her the right thing to do, but she hadn't listened to him.

It was just too bad. She shouldn't have followed him. It was her mistake to do that.

What did it matter? He made it. She hadn't.

It was too bad. Even with all that fighting going on…he had liked her.

He did.

Even after her forcing her way onto the plane…

He had still liked her.

Heck…who was he kidding? He'd liked her before, instantly. She was a nice woman, but she had followed that bastard onto the plane. He warned her to get off, but she hadn't listened so now…well…he'd only had one parachute. He couldn't have taken her with him. He'd warned her to get off the plane anyway. He'd warned her, but she hadn't listened.

And now…she hadn't made it.

Well…she wouldn't make it anyway. She chose to get on the plane. She chose to defend him.

Too bad…

She was a nice woman…

And…

_He left that nice woman with him._

But he hadn't a choice, he thought now, as with slightly shaking hands he lit a cigarette and brought it to his mouth. She'd defended him. She'd come to his defense right away and he had warned her. He had told her not to get on the plane, but she hadn't listened. She should have listened. She would not have been on that plane now…she wouldn't be going down into the ocean with him. He had set it that way…to escape, a person would have to be a pilot. And he seriously doubted the over ego inflated playboy hustling Nathan Scott was a pilot. Probably didn't know the first thing about how to fly a plane. MR. SCORING SCOTT.

He sighed now as he stood outside the little bungalow he had built on this tiny, yet inhabited island, before…for his wife and him…a retreat for them to go to.

Before she left him for that…

That wife stealer.

Sure he had tried to defend himself. The guy had only wanted to live. He probably would have made up anything, and even if he wasn't making it up…he did cause his wife to leave, so he stole her.

And now he would pay for that. Too bad…she had to pay too.

He blew smoke out.

Oh well. He had more important things to think about now. He couldn't go back. He couldn't ever go back.

"I can't go back. I can't go back…if I do they'll figure out what I did…I can't go back. They'll find me. I have to run. I have to go away…far far away…or I could stay here."

_Yeah…he could do that._

Then it hit him…oh damn…he had to go back. He had funds he needed there. He needed to make one last trip and then…then he should be fine. He had to get them out of there…that was the only place he had them stored. He had to go back.

Fine…he'd go back. One last time.

No one would see him that would matter.

No one would know of him.

It would go down as a tragic accident over the Atlantic ocean…that deep deep ocean…that fierce ocean…they wouldn't find them. Not after what he did to the plane. And they wouldn't find him. A tragic accident. No Survivors. He hated he had to do it to her, but…oh well. He couldn't dwell on that now. He just had to go back one time and then he could escape forever, and no one would know the truth about the nice lady and the star asshole of a basketball player. No one would ever know…

That he set them up.

Well he set him up.

It wasn't his fault she came along for the ride.

Martin grimaced now, throwing down his cigarette and smashing it over the ground…smashing it…crashing it into the dirt.

Like that plane would crash into the water…

He supposed as he went back inside the bungalow and prepared to go back…

One more time.

**II**

**II**

Nathan felt it happen, the plane hit the water with a startling force. He worked though to keep calm and in control, his only focus now on preventing the Skydolphin from sinking down, not even paying attention to the frightened woman sitting next to him.

Haley cried out as they hit, feeling the terrible force, even as she kept her eyes covered. Her seat belt on now and shoulder strap harness over the top part of her body, she was jostled by it all, but at least strapped in.

Nathan watched the view of too close ocean water in front of him, his hands still securely holding onto the wheel of the plane, his mind determined to make this as safe a landing as he could. He felt like they had come in parallel, mostly parallel anyway. Now he worked to keep the nose up. He wanted to stop it from sinking down into the water. Thankfully too the tail had not dug in at all. The wings seemed parallel with the water. Good. He kept pulling back, keeping the nose up.

And then it happened.

They began to skip, like a stone skipping over the waters of a lake…the plane skipped. He heard a cry of fear and tried not to concentrate too strongly on it. He needed to keep his focus on the plane still. That was the one thing that should be occupying his mind.

Haley opened her eyes and screamed as the plane jumped, literally skipped over the water. It was the most frightening thing she had ever experienced. She watched with horror as the plane bounced along the waves…skipped over them. It was like the plane was a stone being flicked out into a calm lake, but what they were riding in was no stone, and what they were skipping was not a calm lake. It was an angry rising ocean, and the skips were making her vision weird out…making what she was seeing a blur…a bouncing blur at times as next to her, he still held that wheel. He still fought for control of the plane…even over a wild watery ocean.

He felt it happen as he still struggled desperately to keep the nose up…to master it. They skipped one more time. And then…the nose started to go down.

That one last skip, and then the nose was submerging, being engulfed by the strong waves. Water came through the windshield at the force of the waves hitting against it. The strong forceful tides burst through part of it easily…cracking through it. It was amazing, what the force of water could do even to an excellent product of man made machinery…computerized machinery…machinery made by some of the most advanced machines. Something planned for years…days and months of planning and strategic work, still not any real force against mother nature. The plane hit the water with a screaming ocean song. The waves…the tides…they pulled the nose down…down…down…

Down…

**II**

**II**

Okay, this was just not right. It had been just too many hours now since George told her, her sister had gone alone to Aruba. Haley had been there for too long without any communication home. By now she would have called. She knew she would have called. Haley was Miss Responsible. Something was wrong…something was terribly wrong. She just couldn't shake it.

She sat tensely on the red sofa in their living room, staring at the phone.

_"Haley…why haven't you called yet? Come on Haley…call…just call."_

**II**

**II**

The nose came back up…and the plane stopped.

It was still now, floating in the water. It was eerie now, the silence inside the plane. There was no sound from the amphibian anymore. It was entirely still…entirely quiet. The water was not quiet though. The nose back up now, the waves lowered and raised high against the exterior of the plane, back and forth at a speed seemingly unheard of…the waves advanced and descended. The ocean was singing its afternoon song as it was just late afternoon now. The tides were getting ready to grow to their fiercer time. They were prepping for when they sang their oceanic song so loud that it was not a lyrical voice, but a screaming one…a screeching one.. It would be coming…it was calling now…calling…

Nathan felt it touch him and hit him, water that tasted of salt…strong harsh water starting to enter the plane from that cracked windshield. They had entered the ocean parallel. Thank goodness they had. But they had still hit hard. The water of an ocean was more forceful than any lake, any beach lined part of ocean's water. Entering a deep forceful piece of water like the Atlantic ocean, right in the middle of some of its most fiercest waves at a high speed, was not exactly something that the Skydolphin was fully prepared for, especially with some of its controls stupidly and evilly tampered with.

Reluctantly tasting more of the cold and salty Atlantic water now entering the cockpit, Nathan unbuckled his seatbelt/harness and then turned to check Haley. "Okay?"

Hearing his voice, Haley tried to nod her head, but she couldn't control the shaking, the tremoring of her body. It had been okay when they were in the air and she had something to do. She had a job then. She was to prepare. It was all about preparing. Now they were down in the water and when they had gone down into it, the front part of the plane falling into it…it had felt like they would never come out of it. It had been nightmarish to see just water all around…water everywhere…it had made her feel she was about to die. It made her heart constrict, her stomach tighten. Her limbs felt frozen now. She couldn't move. She didn't even know how to anymore. She heard Nathan asking her if she was okay, but she couldn't answer. She was too afraid. All she could do was hope that the bit of her head nodding would be enough.

Nathan saw it now. She was in shock practically. The force of the plane hitting, the skipping…she was scared. But her being scared would only kill them both now. If he was too gentle with her, they could end up dying here in this cockpit…sinking to the bottom…drowning. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. He spoke to her again, this time more firmly, almost angrily. His voice was harsh and uncaring of her fear. At least it sounded that way.

"Let's go. Undo your seatbelt. NOW."

He heard his voice sounding nearly cruel, but he needed her to get to action. Giving her a careful look over, he could see she was physically okay…maybe a few scrapes here and there from the seatbelt or whatever, but he had them too. Those didn't matter right now. What mattered was that they got out.

Haley shook more at his rigid harsh command. But she responded still defiantly. "Okay…I am…don't rush me!"

"Well it's not like we have a lot of time!" He yelled back at her, a bit relieved now though to hear her replying to him shakily, but with more of that gusto. Good…she was getting some of that annoying and yet…interesting spunk back.

Haley whimpered suddenly as she kept pulling hard and yanked, pulled so hard her hands scraped against the harness, the harness scraping over her shoulder and bared arm, now that she wasn't wearing her blazer anymore, as she tried desperately to get the seatbelt open. She cried out weakly. "I can't get it open…I can't get it undone…it won't come…" She called out frantically. "IT WON'T LET ME GO! OH God…_ohhhhhh-_

Hearing her frightened voice and seeing the tears coming down her face, Nathan gently, but firmly, pushed away her shaking and useless hands. "_Shhh_…calm down…here…I got it." Seeing her hands scraped from her futile efforts, he grimaced, and then did manage to get her seatbelt undone. She was still shaking though. She was shaking too much. They needed to gather their wits here and get out of this plane safely. With her body all shaky and her mind so much touched by fear, they weren't going to get anywhere. He reached out and grabbed her face, his hands roughly holding onto her cheeks as he dimly tried not to hurt her, mostly focusing though on getting her to listen. "Haley, look at me. LOOK AT ME."

Haley felt the touch of his hands on her face, rough and harsh, but then he lessened the hold a little as she slowly turned her face to his…to that unyielding voice speaking to her. She felt it break through some of her terror as she looked up into anxious and yet very determined blue-green eyes. "I'm listening…"

Hearing her faint whisper, seeing her panicked big brown eyes, Nathan spoke to her now with firmness still. "We can't panic. Okay? I know it's scary. I know it was scary when we hit the water. But we're floating now. The Skydolphin is floating…we're okay, but we have to get OUT, Haley. We have to do it now. You understand? You've got to stay CALM. That's the only way we're going to make it out of here alive."

She nodded her head, doing her best to still her shaking. She was horrified by it all, but she knew he was right. They had to focus. They had to stay calm. They had to get out. They had to…oh gosh…she wanted to live. They had to…so they could live. She pushed off her half unbuckled shoes. With high heels they would only make things worse.

He watched her nod her head, but her whole body was shaking. She was terrified. Well hey…he was scared too, but they couldn't do this…not now. Nathan looked at the cracked windshield…the window part he could push out, but something told him not to. Something told him…to use the side door. It was more of a climb, but for some reason, he just had this bad feeling about going through that front window. He yanked off his shoes. He had a feeling it would be a good idea to do that too. He looked at Haley. Her shaking had stilled…a bit. He reached for her arms to help her and to stir her back to understanding again. "Haley…come on…"

He watched a tear come down her face, but then she nodded her head again, holding her arms in front of her body to keep from her still slight shaking. He tensely sighed and spoke. "Okay…you got to hang on…you got to stay strong, okay? We're going to climb over the seat. We're not going to go through the front. I just don't think it's a good idea. Now you can get the stuff you packed…all of it…okay…we're going to get out now…it's okay. Come on."

_"I d-don't kn-know what t-to d-do."_

Hearing her voice still tremoring, Nathan didn't let it bother him too much. He kept up his calm voice, telling her what she needed to know. This was about survival now. This was about their survival. All else needed to be forgotten. So what he had been arguing loudly with her before all this. So what she was a reporter that followed him. This was now about one thing…both of them staying alive. He was focused only on that. The moment that psychotic asshole had left them alone to fly this set-to-crash-plane, it had turned into that. He had wanted him to die…he had probably not even expected him to get this far. Well ha ha, he had…and now they would get past this too. They did it together in the air. They'd do it together now. Even if they never saw each other again, they'd get through this.

"Just climb over the seat. Just go back. Come on." He reached for her hand and helped her to get over the seat, back to the passenger area.

Shivering, Haley fell on her knees hard to the floor. She felt Nathan reach for her as he came up behind her, having just climbed over too. His hand wrapping around her stomach, she felt him start to help her up and tell her gently,

"It's okay. Keep going forward Haley. We'll get the bag…get the stuff. We're going to need it in that water…can't forget your organizer…not that wonderful organizing planning thing."

She retaliated with gusto. "Oh and you can't forget your ball…Nathan can't be without his ball!"

Nathan chuckled at that, seeing his mocking of her organizer had worked to get her concentrating again and not so fearful.

She was making her way to the door now. She walked rapidly to it now…

And then suddenly the plane moved. It fell down lower under the water. The pull of it caused her to fall to her knees and for Nathan to land on one of the seats.

Haley screamed. Nathan gasped.

Damn…it wasn't holding. It was going down…down…that was the first one…how many more…oh shoot. Nathan started to get up as he heard her scream frantically. He screamed back.

"OH GOD WE'RE GOING TO DROWN!"

"NO WE'RE NOT…KEEP MOVING FORWARD…CRAWL ON YOUR KNEES!"

Haley crawled on her knees now, tears falling down her face. She felt the cold salty water hit against her hands and legs with uncomfortable and almost painful force. More was rushing in through that cockpit…and maybe even other areas. She didn't know. She only could see the plane tilting a little…feel it happening. As she crawled, her legs scraped against some of the metal of the chairs. They scraped in a way that under normal circumstances she would cry out and check her legs right away. Now she didn't care though. She didn't care that her hands were scraped from trying to tear the seatbelt off. She didn't care if gashes or whatever was coming to her legs from them being scratched over the metal. What she would normally fix with a bandage or something antibacterial, now she didn't care about. All she cared about was getting out. She just wanted to get out of this rocking deathtrap. She ignored the pain and kept crawling, finally reaching the door.

Nathan crawled behind her, having let his body fall forward from the chair. He watched as she got to the door and looked back at him with questioning, watched as the water rose more inside, as the plane was not moving lower now, but it was rocking.

"Open it Haley!"

She reached for the door, the one she had kept just slightly ajar by her locking procedure while the door was still open before. She reached for the handle with trembling hands and felt the door slide open more…just a bit of the bottom of it inside the water. That bit now opened fully, it let in more water.

"Haley!"

Haley heard Nathan yell as a small, but strong wave of water hit against her legs. She turned her head away and braced her face against her knees. The bit of water raged through but then calmed…now steadying to small little waves of water, lapping at the door.

"I'm okay!" She cried out after Nathan's urgent yell of warning. She looked back at him to see what looked like relief touch his face. She wasn't sure though as whatever had been there was quickly replaced by that firm determined and focused expression.

"Good. Come on." Nathan spoke quickly and shortly, moving over to Haley now, moving past her to be closer to the door. He looked out. The doorway was a fraction of an inch submerged, the reason for the water rushing at her. He hadn't been ready for that. He should have known now, he thought. When they went down some before, he should have known the doorway could be under water. He had told her to go first, and left her to face that wave alone…not a terribly big one, but large enough for such a petite woman only on her knees. She had responded to it well though, quickly protecting herself. Maybe she was getting a little less shaky. He hoped so as he now looked out at the water that was starting to just lap over the wing. They had to get out…now. If the plane kept going under…

"Okay Haley, you're going to crawl out on the wing, okay. You just want to crawl out. Then we're going to inflate our lifejackets and we're going to jump into the water."

"Oh my-

"Haley!" Nathan yelled out and watched her work to calm herself. He smiled at her as warmly and quickly as he could under the dangerous terrifying circumstances, and started climbing out on the wing…just a bit…to check and see that she was following. He wouldn't have gone first, but for the reason that she was so shaky and he didn't want her slipping off that wing with her lifejacket not ready. She probably at the current time would not remember to jerk, panic, and could drown before he could get to her. Of course…with her following behind, there was still that chance, but he supposed he'd have to take it, as he kept a close eye on her. "Come on Haley…come on…now!"

Haley shivered, but started climbing out on the wing too. On her knees, she felt the skin of her legs getting scraped over the roughness of the metal. But that wasn't the worst part. Her legs were getting scraped over and over again so much, that she was starting to grow immune to the pained feeling. The worst part was now being outside. It terrified her. The blue white waves were rushing up again the plane's wings…the wing they were escaping on. The waves were hitting it hard and the ocean waters surrounded them…completely. All she could see was blue white waves that were hitting against her, the salt water cold and startling at the first feel. Unwelcome. They screamed at her…go back…we won't be gentle. You're not welcome here. This is the depths of the ocean…and you in your skirt and blouse are not at all prepared. She felt it as her skirt could not protect her knees from the cold waters and the scraping metal. She continued though.

Nathan let her go ahead now. He had wanted to have her go out ahead to begin with, but she was too panicked. Now he watched with care as she crawled out more. "Jerk your life vest Haley…get it inflated!" He yelled out to her, trying to make his voice carry over the roar of the waves that now surrounded them.

Haley reached for the inflation pull on her vest and pulled hard. Nathan shook his head, but still hadn't inflated his own vest. "No Haley! JERK it!"

Haley nodded her head and jerked this time, the life jacket starting to quickly inflate. She looked back at Nathan to see he was still not inflating his own lifejacket, instead passing the life raft to her. She turned around carefully to face him, the winds of the oceanic waters pulling at her body so much that she clung to the side of the wing to stay on top of it. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah…but get the life raft inflated. We left the bags back there that you prepared. I got to go back in."

Haley responded to that with horror, seeing determination in his face as he started to go back in, turning away from her, back into that plane. The deathtrap. Alone…he was leaving her alone. "NO! NO!" She hadn't wanted to be alone for the crash and she didn't want to be alone now. She needed to have another living breathing person beside her. Maybe it was selfish, but she didn't care. She was scared now, cold and terrified. She was hanging onto this wing for dear life and yet he was going back in…into that rocking plane. "NOOOOO!"

Hearing her cry out one more time with an agonized scream, Nathan stopped for a moment looking back at her quickly. "Go Haley! It's okay. I can get out in time…" He paused…knowing there was a chance…a slight chance…

But hey…they needed that stuff. It had first aid…it had everything. He could yell at himself for not bringing it out in the first place, but he had been so focused on getting her out safely that…

He spoke a bit shakily now…a bit…resignedly. "But hey…if anything happens…you inflate the life raft and you should be safe. Come on…jump into the water now!"

Hearing that last added part, Haley shook her head anxiously. He didn't mean…he couldn't mean…no…he couldn't do this. He just needed to follow. So what if they didn't have their stuff. "NO…NOT WITHOUT YOU! Leave the bags! They don't matter!"

"YES they do!" He screamed back at her, not knowing why…other than it would help them on the raft he supposed. But it was…something…something again telling him…weird little senses he'd been getting since them crashing into the Atlantis…shoot…that Ana…uh whatever her name was…Atlantic ocean. Atlantis must have come from his now panicked mind. He just knew they needed those bags and he was determined to go back and get them. "What about your precious organizer, huh?"

Haley looked back at him, realizing they had left it inside. Still, she called out to him, "I don't care…just COME ON…COME WITH ME…NATHAN PLEASE!"

He stared at her for one long second…

Haley waited for that second and then he moved towards her. Haley watched, seeing his face come right next to hers.

"CAN YOU SWIM?"

"WHAT?"

"CAN YOU SWIM?!"

"YES-BUT WH-

Nathan swore…

Haley gasped as he grabbed her shoulders…

Nathan swallowed.

Before he pushed her off the wing, into the water.

**II**

**II**

Lucas put down the phone and lay back on the sofa. He had decided not to meet with that colleague, just cancelled it. Well, he'd had a busy day. Oh maybe Nathan wouldn't be happy, but too bad. He just wanted to relax now. He didn't feel like going out and meeting with someone now. I mean first he had one lecture, then the reporter, and then he had to go back to the school and talk some more. He was tired now, just wanted to rest. He'd already made plans to meet with the colleague tomorrow instead.

He flipped the channels around, finding nothing that really sparked his interest, and then finally stopping on some adventure channel or something like that. He yawned…his eyes blinking closed a little as he tiredly watched the program…going back and forth between watching…and his eyes closing…

A light slumber touching him.

**II**

**II**

He pushed her in, guiding her body to the water so she'd be safe, but literally pushed her in, throwing in the life raft after. At least it wasn't that much of a jump…practically a slide into the water with how low the wing was over it now.

He waited for the second it took for the life jacket to bring her body back up. He cursed what he had done, but saw it then…she was all right…alarmed and shocked by what he had done, but all right. "I'm sorry!" He yelled down to her and then crawled back inside the rocking plane.

"NATHAN…NATHAN!" Haley screamed, feeling the waves pulling fiercely at her body, the cold startling her, the saltiness against her lips already making her hate its harsh taste. She bobbed up and down against the waves, the life jacket keeping her afloat, but not stopping the rocking of the fierce tides. "NATHAN!" She screamed one more time, but he wasn't coming back out. She hit the water with her hands with angry fearful desperation. Then seeing the life raft still needing to be inflated, but floating in it's floatable wrap, she grabbed it and tried to inflate it. It didn't work at first. She swore, yelling at the device as the cold biting water slapped her wet hair against her cheeks. "Come on, you stupid thing…WORK!" She yelled at it a few more times, and then remembered Nathan telling her inside the plane that she couldn't panic, that they had to stay calm. She pretended she wasn't in danger anymore. This was just a story she had to get. She had to get the story of Nathan coming out of that plane because he would come out of it safely. She focused now and gasped with relief as the life raft began to inflate.

Inside the plane, Nathan could hear her cries, but he ignored them, hoping she'd do what she had to, to save herself. He reached for the bags and pushed them onto the wing…and then turned around at a loud sound and saw it…enormous amounts of water now reaching the cockpit…water coming into the pilot seating area. He turned away, thankful he hadn't told her that they would go out that way. It had been too dangerous. They could have drowned before inflating their life jackets. Of course now he didn't have his own inflated. He looked out the door and watched with a bit of fascination as the water began to hit the wing more, lapping over it, each wave stronger than the last. He shook himself and started to climb out the wing when he heard a loud sound and felt it happening…the plane going down more…

Falling…

It was falling…

With him on the wing…

He threw the bags into the water, crawling as fast as he could as he felt the plane going down…

Hoping he'd be able to escape in time.

Haley got the large circular shaped life raft up with its self erecting canopy, and saw it. With horror she saw the plane start to sink further into the water. "NO…Nathan!" She screamed, white water hitting against her face, slapping it. She scrambled up onto the life raft, even after reading the directions, not sure how to do it. She was too scared now. The water was colder than she had ever felt and it was salty…when it hit her face it irritated her, it hurt her, and she tried desperately, but it was hard, not to almost swallow when it hit against her lips. She climbed into the safety of the life raft, but her eyes stayed on the plane, as she felt the raft rock over the ocean. She worked to open part of the canopy, leaving a section of it not closed in. Then she moved over to the edge. She sat just on the edge, away from the canopy part so she would see it. A plane that was making its permanent descent into the Atlantic Ocean now. It was slowly plunging down below. Part…by…part…

_"Oh God…it's going down!...Nathan…"_

She whispered desperately, just watching. As the plane went down more and more…the wing going down into the water, being swallowed by it. The wing…Nathan's escape latch. "NO!" She screamed.

**II**

**II**

_"Okay now you just want to land it softly…yeah…like that…keep the nose up…no…not so fast…Nathan…Nathan you're going down! Nathan!"_

_"Luke!"_

_"Nathan!"_

Lucas woke up with a start, his eyes wide and alert. What was that about? What was that dream about? He had been weirdly dreaming about when he had taught his little brother how to fly an amphibian…but in the dream…Nathan had not landed it right. He had…landed it all wrong…and then all of the sudden he saw his brother in the water…drowning in the water.

He shook himself and got off the sofa, turning the adventure channel off that had been showing a small plane flying over a lake. Maybe it had been that. The adventure channel…maybe. He looked at the clock and at the phone. He remembered the rock falling…and now the dream…

What was going on…

What…

_"Come on Nathan…call. Now I'm worried. Just call."_

**II**

**II**

Then she cried out with relief as she saw it…saw him. He was down in the water now, seeming to be struggling against the angry waves, but he was alive…he was out of the plane. He was out…oh…thank goodness.

Nathan gasped, but finally breathed now. He was out. He had been worried he would be trapped. As he felt the whole plane going down, he had scrambled onto the wing. Crawling over it with a pace that was meant for survival, he had let his body fall down into the water before even inflating his life jacket. Struggling against the strong waves, then he had jerked at the pull and felt it inflate, bringing him back up to the surface with a strong upward force, but not before he could have swallowed a nice handful of salt water. It had made him cough forcibly and choke some. It had weakened him and all he could do was try his best to keep his head above the waves now so his mouth didn't touch anymore of that water…cold water…cold salty water…he felt it all around him.

And then he saw her. He saw her smile break out on her face as she saw him. He had to smile a little weakly too. She was in the life raft already. Thank goodness. And she was quickly paddling that thing over to him. He watched her struggle a bit with the paddles the life raft came with , not heavy, but light ones that could be used with something like an emergency raft. She used them now, seeming to becoming more adept with them, fiercely paddling over the water to get to him. And right now that was the most welcome thing he had ever seen. He forced himself to swim further away from the plane, not wanting to let one of the wings take him down if it flipped or anything like that. He moved away as fast as he could, tasting more awful strong salt water, spitting as much of it out as he could, his stomach starting to feel nauseated.

Haley gasped with relief now that he was all right, as the plane continued to fall to the water. And then before she knew it, it was totally submerged. She watched with amazement how quickly it sank. And then…it was just the water and her and…Nathan. Nathan. She grabbed the paddling thing that was on the raft…almost like paddles, but hooked onto the raft. She used them to steer her over to him, feeling the raft rocking over the ocean, but it was strong enough to not be turned over by the waves. It was hard still to paddle, the water so rough and the winds pulling at her, now with it late afternoon and the sun not as strong in the sky. The waves and wind were growing stronger. She worked with the paddles anyway though…worked hard and struggled to get to him. "Nathan…hold on…I'm coming…Nathan…hold on!"

Nathan turned his head a bit and saw it, the plane disappear underneath the water. Unbelievable. A Skydolphin…just sinking like that, but it had stayed afloat for a bit and that Ass had messed around with the plane…who knew how bad he had messed it up. He turned back around, hearing Haley's calling out to him. He watched her with a bit of amazement, not able to keep the relieved smile from still touching his face. He felt sick, but it was so great to see her coming over now. He waited until she was a few feet away and then swam over to her.

Haley was sitting mostly outside of the protective canopy. It was a nice life raft in that she could do that and keep rowing along this little…well actually quite big…life raft. It was bright yellow orange and red, bright strips of reflector tape all over the canopy, and a few strips of it on the sides. It was a raft perfectly made for these kinds of situations. It rocked still pretty violently at times, over the ocean waters, but she felt safer inside it than just being in the water with nothing. And she felt so much safer now seeing Nathan swimming over to her. He looked a little weak. He'd gone under the water like she had when he pushed her. She could tell because his hair was soaking wet, not just slightly wet. She actually hadn't gone down all the way though, the lifejacket keeping her partially up. But maybe Nathan hadn't even inflated his yet when he went down. He might have been trying to just escape the plane. She was so grateful he had escaped it…and yes…maybe it was partially selfish, not wanting to be alone, but she couldn't help it. She was just glad Nathan was alive…and out of the plane. She felt better now. She felt a little more control now…a little. She saw the bags floating right by where she was and she rapidly reached for them, as fast as she could, throwing them into the back of the raft.

She rowed a bit more and then called out to him. "Nathan…can you grab a hold? Nathan!"

Nathan nodded his head slightly, just glad to be soon getting out of the cold salty water. He reached forward and grabbed on the side of the raft with his hands, gripping it tightly, but suddenly felt a surge of pain hit his head and his stomach. Doubled pain. His hands started to slip off-

"NATHAN!" Haley called out to him urgently, grabbing his arms and holding onto him tightly, not even caring that she was having to lean over the life raft to do so, that she was in danger of falling into the water. All she cared about now was helping him. She watched his eyes close and his face grimace in pain. "Nathan…hold on!" Her fingers clung to his arms, her hands hurting at the effort, but she ignored it, refusing to let him go. "Nathan…come on…climb…Nathan…you have to climb in…COME ON…STOP BEING LAZY AND HELP ME!"

She screamed those words out making him immediately open his eyes with annoyance and find a new bit of strength. He grumbled as he fiercely gripped the life raft and she desperately pulled at him. "I'm a trained professional athlete…don't you ever call me lazy!"

Haley giggled at that a little, pulling at his upper body, feeling him pulling himself up along the side of the life raft. "Come on you…you big sloth!"

"Shut up Shorty!"

She felt him pulling himself up more forcefully, even as he groaned. But it worked. She latched onto the area above his waist, pulling hard. "Nathan…come on!"

Nathan, feeling her actually pulling hard on him, worked to get himself up the life raft, holding onto one of the side rings and finally managed to pull himself up it with her help. He pulled himself in more, and then collapsed, falling into the life raft on his stomach.

Haley looked down at Nathan with concern, helping him get under the canopy with her. She noticed him struggling to take his life jacket off. She helped him get it off, taking off her own. It was probably not the best idea while on the ocean, but she had to hope for these few moments it wouldn't matter…that much. She watched as he slowly sat up and then without even thinking, just happy to have him back…actually happy to have him with her, she wrapped her arms around his wet body, as wet and cold as hers was, shaking like hers was, she held him tightly and gasped with relief.

_"Oh Nathan…oh Nathan!"_

He felt her holding him and for a few short moments he drew back from her hug, closing his eyes and holding her against him. He whispered weakly to her as he heard her sob and felt her shake, "_Shhhhh_…it's okay…we're okay now…we're okay…"

He remembered it now…being in the plane… He'd felt it start to go under, threw the bags out to the water, jumped onto the wing and then jumped down from it…just as that wing went under…the nose going down first. Then the whole plane before he knew it…just sank. It had been up there floating in the water…and then suddenly it was sinking. It just all happened so fast. Now, he could feel the strong waves rocking the raft, sometimes making it jump, but the raft seemed that it had been constructed of strong materials and so it wasn't jostling them around too much. Plus it was a raft…it was a refuge from the cold oceanic water.

Haley cut through now, "No we're not…we're not okay. Nathan…we're on the Atlantic Ocean…in the middle of nowhere…no one knows we're here, we don't have-

"We're alive." He cut through quietly. _"We're alive."_

She nodded her head now, closing her eyes too and feeling his wet cheek touch hers, she had to agree with him. They were alive. _They were alive._

He chuckled softly, the effort making him cough harshly. "And…hey…at least…we have a life raft for five…not one just for two where we'd be all cramped. We have deluxe accommodations." He felt her shake at that, not certain if it was laughter or fear. His arms tightened around her for a minute as he held her securely against him.

Haley closed her eyes a bit tighter. He was wet, but warm too…he was another person who was warm and comforting and…

Nathan coughed weakly more and then felt his stomach lurch, his head throbbing, he pulled back from her and moaned, his body falling forward a little. He felt sick…so…

"Nathan!" Haley cried out as he pushed her away and moved quickly past her, sticking his face out into the open air and then bowing it down to the ocean to weakly let it all go finally. Haley watched him with more concern, touching his wet forehead, as on his knees he started to be sick. Hearing him retch painfully, she rubbed his damp back gently. _"It's okay…it's okay…let it out…it'll feel better when it's out…it's okay…it's okay…"_ She wasn't sure if it was helping, but that was what their mom had always told her and her sister when they had to…throw up. She hated throwing up and her mom would be like…just get all that bad egg stuff out. Her mom always called it a bad egg…which uh…sometimes didn't help. So Haley amended part of it now, rubbing his back slowly with just the lightest touch. She didn't want to make it feel worse…just soothe him. Her fingers lightly moved over his forehead, in what she hoped would be a gentle massaging motion for him. Feeling him bend over more, she kept a firm grip around his waist without hurting his already moaning stomach. She didn't want him to fall out.

Nathan let out little gasps before he felt himself getting sick again. Groaning, he leaned over the raft and then felt it…something so light and soft against his back, barely there, but it was soothing…helping. Something against his forehead, soft. And something keeping him from moving too forward. He closed his eyes hard as he felt one last bit of sickness, even with the gentle soothing, wherever it was coming from. He threw up one more time before he felt his stomach feel a tiny bit better. He crawled back into the interior part of the raft and lay his head down on the outer circle part of it. His eyes still closed, he felt a wet hand travel over the side of his face. Wet…but gentle. He looked up and saw Haley looking down at him with concern. He sighed. He was feeling just a bit weak. He supposed it had to do with getting hit on the head earlier. Though he had been able to fly the plane, he'd been a little slower in escaping it and jerking his life vest than he had wanted to be. Now having swallowed water, he felt even worse. He stared at Haley for a moment before whispering quietly, "Thank you."

Haley nodded her head simply, her fingers still tracing light little circles over his forehead to soothe him. She saw his blue green eyes now touched with a bit of illness, but otherwise he looked okay. Still…

"_I'm all right_…just a little sick I guess…swallowed too much of that salt water."

Haley shook her head with silent reprimanding. He was protesting too much now. He should just admit it. He didn't feel good. He had every right to feel miserable. He hit his head even…oh his head and his stomach… She looked inside the emergency pack that had some food and water in it. She opened up one of the waters and reached for a pouch that had water sickness tablets in it. "Here…drink some…it'll make you feel better, get the awful taste out of your mouth. And this will help with the sickness."

Nathan sat up slowly, but smiled in appreciation at the actual saltless water, bottled and ready to drink, and the water tablet. He took a slow sip, swallowing the tablet, closing his eyes afterwards at the taste of the water…and then he felt it again…her hand moving over his face. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him. He stared back. She looked a little different now with her hair all wet. That bun had fallen out. He didn't know if she realized it. Her hair was falling down around her face and the wet strands kind of cascaded over her damp blouse. A blouse that before had concealed quite a bit, was not concealing as much now…showing off that she was small, petite, but nicely endowed, in a female way. He noticed her really shiver now. His hand moved forward, starting to rise to her hair…

Haley felt him touch her hair, a wet strand with his cold wet fingers, closed her eyes at the touch, and then felt that touch stop. She opened her eyes to see him still staring at her, but his hand not touching her now. She shivered again.

Nathan grimaced, feeling himself shiver. This was not going to work. They were both soaking wet from that water and though the raft was warm, it wasn't exactly geared to blow-drying them dry.

The raft hit a wave forcefully as outside the sun was fading and the beginning night air was making it even cooler…outside. The wave jarred the raft. Haley cried out and felt her body fall forward…right onto his.

Nathan caught her body as it fell down against his. He felt her breasts smash up against his chest and he groaned. He shouldn't feel anything about that. She wasn't even his type. And it wasn't like this was exactly the proper time to be feeling anything anyway…_hello_…out on the Atlantic Ocean…in the middle of nowhere…with a reporter…not exactly something that should be making him think of..._oh damn_…

He watched as she scrambled off him; she seemed nervous and scared. He got up now too, talking to her a bit soothingly. "It's okay. We're going to feel that a lot."

Haley stared at him for a bit, at his words.

Nathan, seeing the bit of intensity in her big brown eyes, went on quickly. "I mean…the raft vibrating…_uh_… lurching over the water…" _Geesh…what the heck was he even saying?_ "We'll feel it hit the water…so we might as well just try to find a safe place to sit, get comfortable and see what we have in these packs."

She shivered again.

Nathan swore, speaking quickly as his own body shook, his teeth beginning to chatter like hers were. "_Shit_…what the heck am I saying? _You're freezing. I'm freezing._ Haley…we can't do this. We can't stay here sitting in wet clothes."

"Oh…so what do we do?"

He swallowed before answering her. "Take them off."

Haley stared at him, her eyes widening at his words. _"Y-you want me to take my clothes off with a complete stranger?"_ Was he a stranger? Well…yeah! And…no. They had worked hard together to be where they were now, in a life raft…in an ocean, but at least they weren't under that ocean like they could have been if they hadn't worked together.

Nathan shook his head now, scoffing as she shivered once more. "_No_…I mean it's not like I'm going to watch you. _Look_…we're both adults. I think we've both seen someone of the opposite sex naked before…_right_…I am correct in assuming that…_yes_?"

Haley bristled a little at his almost offensive tone, but nodded her head. "_Yes_…I've seen a naked man before…not that that means I want to see _YOU_ naked." _Oh god, did she just say that?_

Nathan frowned, not liking that answer. "Well it's not like I was _waiting in line_ to see you that way either." _You didn't mind her breasts hitting your chest did you?_ Damn…_shut up_.

"You're rude."

He got ready to insult her back before it hit him. They weren't safe and secure inside some plane now. They were out in a raft on the ocean and they were having some stupid little fight over seeing each other naked while their bodies were shivering so forcibly with their teeth chattering that they were possibly minutes away from getting hypothermia? _Uhhhhhh…not good!_

"Listen.." He grabbed at her arm now. "We don't have time for this. Look…in the first aid kit…there are probably blankets…_right_…safety blankets."

Haley nodded her head, shrugging her arm away, reaching inside the bag and bringing out three large, orange on one side, silver heat insulated on the other side, safety blankets. "Yeah…here they are."

"Well then…all we have to do is wrap ourselves up in a few of those. We'll feel warmer and we can take off our clothes. Leave on the underwear just in case we capsize." Seeing her reluctance, he went on. "I'm not crazy about this either Haley, but we're both shaking too much with these wet clothes on. I don't know how many survival manuals would recommend this while we're on a huge ocean. But they probably wouldn't also recommend sitting around in soaking wet clothes and shivering so much that you get pneumonia or hypothermia. Just put your life jacket on afterwards just in case, and we'll put our clothes back on after they've gotten to dry a little at least…keep them near the glow sticks so they can heat up some….hopefully anyway."

He saw her nervousness and swallowed before speaking again. "Look…you go first. I want to send up a flare before it totally turns dark. And then we can send another later. You can holler when you're done." He reached into the bag now too, taking out the flares and looking for some other items. When he was done he brought out three flashlights, a couple of glow sticks…and what do you know…a lighter. He showed them to Haley. "Here…we can use one flashlight for now. Be smart to save the other two just in case. We have about six glow sticks I saw…so two are good for now. And even an all weather lighter, for when we need a flame of real fire…_we'll just be careful not to actually light this raft on fire_." He smirked at Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes, smirked back and then said nothing, looking down.

Nathan watched her for a moment, before sighing and getting up slightly, his head still hurting some, but his stomach starting to feel a little better.

Haley watched him. His face was kind of pale and…well…

"Okay...I'm taking the flares and sending two signals out…maybe someone will see them."

Haley quietly nodded her head, her face still pointed downward and her hands grasping at one of the blankets. Seeing that Nathan stared at her questionably before he quietly, with a bit of humor though, spoke to her. "Hey…look…I promise no matter how much of a playboy I might be, I don't go around attacking women. Especially not on life rafts."

Haley smiled only a bit, still saying nothing.

"I know you're not crazy about undressing with me he-

"It's not that." She finally spoke. "I know you wouldn't attack me or anything…not exactly the type men want to attack or whatever."

Nathan started to say something, but seeing she wasn't done he stayed still.

"It's just…_I'm really embarrassed_."

Nathan sighed, feeling his wet clothes slap against his body, making him shiver more, but he also didn't want her feeling this way. "_Hey…look_…" He got back down on the floor of the life raft, sitting on it near her, but not touching her. "Haley look at me…" He watched as she slowly brought her eyes to his. "I'm not going to take advantage of this okay…just because you're undress-

Haley stared at him quizzically before she interrupted him again. "_No_…it's not the undressing…it's a little weird, but it's not that." She stared at him, before she turned to one of the walls of the red orange canopy. "I'm just embarrassed because I freaked out back there. I swear, that's not me. I'm not like that. I don't just freak, but I…" She continued now shakily. "I was just really scared…we hit the water and I was just really…_sssccc-scared_."

Hearing her voice shake more than just from the cold now, Nathan nodded his head and held onto her arms, turning her face gently so she would see his face as he spoke to her. "_I know_…I know that. Haley _I was scared too_."

She shook her head, feeling miserable about how she had acted. "But you didn't panic. You flew the plane. You got us out of it. You did everything."

He shook his head now, a look of total disbelief on his face. "_Oh come on_. You packed everything, pretty damn well I'd say. And are you forgetting, you stood up to a guy who had a gun on me? You stood up to him Haley."

Haley dismissed his words quickly. "Oh that was nothing. It was really not such a big danger to me then so I just…I pretended like I was doing a story. That makes me feel safer most of the time."

He smiled slightly, touching her cheek. "Then you can pretend you're still doing one if it makes you feel better. And it was _not_ nothing." He spoke firmly now, tipping her chin with his finger so she would see the meaning in his eyes. "That meant…a lot…to me. And I know you didn't do it for me, but…well it meant a lot. And I know you're not the type of person who just panics right away. I know you keep it pretty cool and that you're levelheaded." She was looking at him strangely, almost as if asking how could he know that, so he went on. "Come on…I saw that while I was flying the plane and sent you to take care of everything else. You did it all. You kept cool the whole time. It wasn't until we hit the water that I really saw you scared. Still though, you used your super human strength to get me on the life raft…and you're annoying sense of humor."

"Shut up."

He laughed at that and went on. "And the way I see it…everyone has a right to have their freak out once in a while. That was just yours."

Haley looked up to see his blue green eyes practically winking into hers. She stared at him curiously for a moment. "You didn't forget."

"Forget what?"

She saw his questioning look and smiled a bit. "My name. You always forget names, but you haven't forgotten mine. Weird."

He stared at her for a moment. "Yeah…weird." Then seeing her shiver, he grimaced and moved his hand away from her face. "All right…you get that blanket wrapped around you, the wet clothes off. I'm sending out the flares."

Haley stopped him, pulling on his arm. "Wait…are you okay to do that…I mean, you still look a little pale and you got sick just a bit ago."

He felt her hand move over his face a bit, before she pulled it back. It made him still before he spoke again. "I'm okay. These flares need to go out…and you need to change. We both have to get out of these wet clothes." He moved away from her finally now and half crawling because of the low height of the canopy, he went out of it to use the flares.

Haley watched him and then focused on herself. She needed to hurry, get undressed, wrap the blanket around her, so Nathan too could change. He was shivering just as much as her. She pulled down her nylons, grimacing at the pain it caused. Her legs did have some scrapes here and there, some of them sticking to her nylons. She was so happy to get those things off. Completely ruined nylons, she thought as she saw all the rips and tears on them. She pulled off her skirt, unbuttoned her blouse, and then sat there just in her underwear, shivering so much that she hurriedly wrapped the blanket around her. Her underwear was a bit damp, but not too much. So she was set on wearing them and didn't mind that he had told her they should wear their underwear. She just didn't feel all that comfortable being entirely naked anyway. She wasn't like her sister, all comfortable with her body. She was much more…timid about her own, and getting entirely naked even with a blanket wrapped around her…with a stranger…just wasn't something she wanted to do. Reaching for the life jacket now, she put that on too over her shoulders. It felt a bit awkward, but at least she was getting warmer. She looked around a bit, laying out her clothes so they would hopefully dry, and then hollered. "I'm done!"

She waited a bit and then saw him start to enter the canopied area again. He was noticeably shaking still from the cold and wet. She got up quickly, keeping the orange silver blanket wrapped around her body. It was not the most beautiful thing, not the softest blanket like her fine cotton ones, but it was warm and so it was definitely welcome.

Nathan watched as she got up. He stopped her, placing a hand on her arm. "Where are you going?"

Haley gestured simply. "Outside. Give you your privacy. I can watch for signals or whatever…I mean…we do want to watch to see if a plane goes over or something…someone to rescue us."

Nathan shook his head, not letting go of her arm. "You don't have to do that. The raft has emergency reflecting patches and that's why I sent the flares up. Plus I don't need all that privacy." He looked down, noticing her leg peeking out from her blanket just a bit, bared now, and scraped. "You should clean those…" He pointed down to her leg. "The scrapes."

Haley countered him quickly, but with a bit of a smile. "You should put more of the cold packs on your head. That bump."

Nathan shook his head. "No…I'm fine."

She watched as he moved past her, sat down on the floor of the raft and began to remove his shirt. She sat down now too on the opposite side, turning away from him and looking through the rescue bags.

Nathan continued to take off his clothes, happy to get the cold feel of wetness away from his body. He pulled off his shirt, his shorts, and stopped there. Putting on his lifejacket last, he wrapped the blanket around him. Then he turned back around to see Haley with her head turned all the way around so she couldn't see a thing he was doing. He smiled a bit before announcing, "I'm done. You can turn around now."

Haley did, shivering a little.

Nathan frowned at that. "What's wrong…you still really cold?"

Haley nodded her head, gesturing to him. "Yeah well…when you guys undress you can take the top part off, but well…the top part is more wet let's just say."

Nathan nodded his head. "_Oh_. Well is the life jacket helping?"

Haley shook her head with a bit of a laugh. "No…not really. Oh gosh…I can't believe I'm laughing. I can't believe I'm on a raft with…you…and that we're sitting here in blankets in our underwear…laughing."

Nathan chuckled now too. "Yeah well…it's weird for me too. You sure your legs are okay? They looked pretty scraped up the bit I saw."

Haley self consciously wrapped the blanket more around her legs. "Yeah…they're all right. I mean under normal circumstances I would probably bandage them, but they'll be okay."

"What about your hands?" He scooted over to her now. The life raft was not tiny, having been made for five people, but it was just a raft still and so he didn't have to scoot terribly far, especially with his height. Looking at her, he reached for one of her hands and took it in his, examining the scrapes brought to it by all they had endured, examining how much worse they must have gotten when she tried to pull him in. _"You sure they're okay?"_

Haley watched with a bit of fascination his hands moving over her one hand, before she looked up to see his blue green eyes come up too and look right at her. She reached out with her fingers, moving them over his head, over the part where his hair covered that bump from the _MACE_ can. _"Is this…okay?"_

Outside it was total darkness now. The glow rods and flashlight inside was their light, strong enough to help them see each other's faces and navigate their way around the raft. They stared now, before another sharp wave, tumbled the raft around more. Haley gasped as Nathan fell against her.

Nathan reached out with his hands in time, the lifejacket too stopping him from hitting her too hard…with the top part of his body. It was the bottom part that hit hard as he felt one of her legs come between his…her skin now warmed by the blanket. _Soft skin._ He braced himself with his hands, but didn't move his legs.

Haley looked up and saw his face over hers, and then felt it, her leg in between his warmer ones. She should move, get away. _But it didn't feel bad…not at all._ His legs were a bit coarse, but they were practically enveloping her one leg now and they were…warm…almost…hot. The dampness was pretty much gone. She was not feeling all that cold anymore. She could see through the blanket that he didn't have wrapped around that tightly on his upper body, bits of his chest. It was a nice…masculine…hot…no…_where did that word come from_…nice…

The raft hit another wave hard. Nathan reacted to it, suddenly moving away from her, realizing he'd been practically straddling her, hovering over her. The woman had probably been getting ready to tell him to get the heck off of her…give her some breathing room. _"Sorry."_

Haley sighed as the heat went away, but at least she was feeling warmer now…parts of her body that had still been freezing before, now…much warmer. _"It's okay. I didn't mind."_

He stared at her before shaking his head. "I meant…I didn't mean to fall on you like that."

Haley nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…I know you meant that…that was what I meant…what did you think I meant?"

"_That_…I thought you meant…" _Hot Shit…oh man._ "That. Look…you're probably hungry. Food…we have food here. Food you eat."

Haley watched him curiously. _Was he stuttering?_

Nathan felt her eyes on him, suddenly making him uncomfortable…_uh…suddenly?_ Shut up. "I'm going to check and see out there if uh…any rescue teams seem to be coming or anything. You were right before. Should check that regularly just in case. You go ahead and…eat."

Haley stared at him. "Aren't you hungry too?"

Nathan swallowed. "No…not really. Not after getting sick."

Haley nodded her head sympathetically. "Oh yeah…I'm sorry…bringing up bad egg…not good." She saw Nathan staring at her questioningly. "My mom would always say that when my sister and I threw up… _get the bad egg out_…it was crazy, but she's kind of crazy too and…well…she meant well. Just the egg part I always…tried to ignore as I had my head bent over…whatever."

Nathan laughed slightly, smiling a little. "Your sister…Brooke Amanda…"

Haley nodded her head with a sigh. "Yeah…you remembered?"

"How could I forget that your sister is one of the hottest lingerie models on TV and the net…and in magazines…and…"

"Yep…no one ever forgets her."

Nathan started to ask her a question, but the raft jarred again, causing Haley to gasp. "Okay…we haven't capsized at least…and we have a canopy."

Haley wrapped her arms around her body with fear. "I don't want to think of capsizing. I just want to go…g-go home."

Seeing her miserable face, Nathan nodded his head quietly. "Yeah…me too. Eat a little. It'll make you feel better. I'll be seeing if there's any sign of help."

Haley brought her head up, but he was already at the more outer part of the raft. She looked down at the bags and tried to find some…oh great…delicious freeze dried space food whatever it was.

Nathan sat on the farthest end of the raft now, watching to see if there were any signs of rescue. Looking out into the dark dark night…seeing the silvery shadow of moonlit water all around them, he saw nothing…other than that water. He thought of what had happened…_all that had happened this day_. He had gone and ditched the interview…well canceling it first of course. Then he had come to Aruba and found Ana…Ana…_damn…something_…and she was beautiful and hot and sexy…and _dumb_. But he had been ready to have a great time with her. Then little miss reporter came and interrupted it all. They argued. Psycho pilot pointed a gun at them. Psycho pilot left them to die. They got the plane down…got into the water, got into this life raft-_she had soft legs._

Okay…where the heck did that come from?

_From feeling that one soft leg touching yours…_actually…it was more her thigh.

_Damn._

Oh man…okay…so it had touched him. That didn't mean anything. He had no feelings for this woman. He had no feelings for any woman…not deep ones anyway. Everything was about the fun of it, the fling, the sex. It was about that. She was a tiny little reporter with nice assets, but other than that…

And she was _that_. She was _a reporter_. The worst kind of breed ever. She had come asking her stupid questions and…

_She had soft legs and was definitely hiding something not just unremarkable under that blouse._

Okay…okay…_enough_. He had to stop this. He was out on an ocean…_an ocean_…with a woman he had only met earlier that day, that he hadn't liked from the start. They were here together by a horrible trick of fate only and so that was it. They needed each other to survive, but that was as far as it went. They'd eventually get off this raft, never see each other again, and that would be it. _That would be it._

The raft rocked harshly again and he fell forward a little. He heard a gasp and saw her out of the canopy, scrambling over to him.

_"Are you okay?"_

Nathan stared at her as she sat there right in front of him now, facing him with concern. The top part of her blanket had fallen a bit. It revealed the line of a purple bra…beginning cup of lace…her hair hanging down…the moonlight…_vanilla cream skin…_

The raft rocked hard again, salt water spraying them. He swore and pushed her back inside, lifting the part of the blanket that had fallen and wrapping it more securely around her body. "Keep that blanket tight and stay inside!"

Haley blushed a bit at the reason he had pulled the blanket tighter around her. She hadn't even noticed it falling. Then she bristled though at his once again highhanded manner, and that deep voice speaking to her almost angrily. "Don't tell me what to do. I can keep myself warm."

He frowned at her. "Good."

Nathan sat down on one side of the raft now. Haley sat down on the other. They turned away from each other. Haley ate more emergency food package she had opened earlier…before she grimaced and put the rest to the side. She wasn't that hungry anymore anyway. After about four bites of that stuff her hunger was gone. Instead now she opened a water and drank from it. The raft kept bouncing both of them around a bit, but there were no big jerks now thank goodness. And they were far away from each other enough to not be falling on each other.

Nathan sighed and then moved forward again.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

Nathan turned to her with a smirk. _"Oh…I thought I'd take a nice little stroll out on the Atlantic…go to Popyes…get some popcorn shrimp…a soda…and then rent the movie Castaway at the Underwater Blockbusters, what do you think?"_

"Geesh…what got up your butt!"

"Gallons and gallons of salt water!"

Haley frowned at him, before turning away. She got ready to say something, but then the raft jerked again, this time scarily tipping to its side right where she was sitting. "Nathan!"

"Come here!"

She scooted over to him quickly, feeling his arm go around her protectively. It was a bit bulky with the life jackets, but she didn't mind. She just didn't want to be on that side anymore…that was where most of the tipping had been. She felt the raft spin now and buried her face against his chest. His bared chest, only partially covered with the blanket. Feeling his warm hot skin, she strangely found herself comforted by it…and that heart that was beating right against her hand. That was a comfort too. She closed her eyes and relaxed just a bit. The raft jerked again though, harshly once more and she whimpered, whispering out, _"I'm scared…I'm so scared still…"_

_"Me too."_ Nathan whispered back to her, bringing his other arm around her body now. He could feel her head against his chest and it didn't bother him. In fact it made him feel warmer. Nothing like good old fashioned body heat he surmised. When the raft jerked once more though, he knew it was probably time… "Haley…get your clothes back on."

Haley looked up at him, seeing an urgent expression. She shivered and croaked out, _"What…what is it?"_

**II**

**II**

"I know that George, but she still hasn't called and I'm very worried now! You don't know where she is? You have no idea where she could have gone?

Okay…yeah…okay. Thanks. Yeah."

Brooke put down the phone and crossed her arms over herself. This wasn't right. It was too long without any word from her sister. It was just too long. She felt so helpless though. She didn't know how to get in touch with her at all. She didn't know where she would have gone to in Aruba, except that George said that Nathan Scott had wanted to take an amphibian, a small plane out. So had Haley taken a ride on that small plane with him?

_"Oh God…I don't know! Halo stop worrying me and call!"_

**II**

**II**

Nathan shook his head. "I just think we better be prepared."

_"The raft is going to turn over…we're going to go into the water?"_

Seeing strangled fear in her face, he sighed. "I don't know. But if it does…we need to be ready. Look…you get your clothes on and then…" He saw her big brown eyes looking up at him for direction and it made him a bit uncomfortable. _Was he up to this task?_ Well he had landed the plane. He just didn't know though. "Look…I know you're tired probably. I am too, but we need to stay awake while this water is so rough. We've got to stay awake just in case we go down…okay?" He moved now quickly to close the canopy completely. If a rescue team came, hopefully they would see the flares or the reflective tape.

Haley only nodded her head, moving from her position with a bit of reluctance. He had been warm. She started to pull the blanket down her body down, but then remembered Nathan was there. She looked back, but he had his back turned to her and was putting his own clothes on already. She turned back around and gasped as the raft jerked once more, sending her to fall forward.

She screamed.

Nathan called out to her, turning back around and seeing thankfully she was…uh…decent. "Haley hold onto the side…hold onto one of those rings with one hand. It takes a little longer to get dressed but you'll be safe that way. Always have one hand on a ring, okay?"

_"Okay…please don't turn around until I'm done undressing."_

He chuckled at that slightly. "Just tell me when you're done."

"Okay."

Nathan finished getting the rest of his clothing on. It was slow for him too because he was following his own advice of always having one hand on a ring. The raft was being jerked and bashed around from wave to wave it seemed, but the canopy kept the salt water from coming in, and the raft seemed very strong in that it wasn't yet capsizing. _Hopefully it wouldn't_, he thought dryly as he put on the last of his clothing.

"Okay…I'm done."

They both turned around now, still holding onto a ring. Nathan watched Haley. She was much further away from him now and she looked like she was steadily shaking. He could feel his own body shaking. His clothes were somewhat dry now, not completely and they were not comfortable, but they were necessary so he could deal with it. Seeing Haley shiver again, her clothes too were probably pretty damp still, feeling himself shiver, Nathan called out to her now, "Hey…I know you pretty much hate athletes…or me anyway…and I pretty much hate reporters in general, but for body warmth sake…if you want to move over here…"

Haley smiled a little, not even hesitating as she scrambled over to Nathan. She felt his arm wrap around her and she wrapped hers around the front of his body. It was sort of weird for both of them and yet at the same time, not weird at all. Meanwhile both of them had one hand latched onto a ring, just in case, especially with the raft still rocking violently and sometimes spinning over the ocean. Nathan chuckled slightly as she put her head against his shirt. "That didn't take you too long."

Haley looked up at him now, one eyebrow raised with defiance. "Don't get any ideas about it. This is solely about survival and the fact that you're kind of warm while my clothes aren't all dry…so don't start thinking up some grand getting laid scheme."

Nathan looked down at her with a smirking expression. "Oh but I always wanted to do it in a raft on an ocean that the water is tumbling the raft all around…you know…perfect penetration when you get rocked this way and that."

He got ready for her to blush or to angrily say something to him. He wasn't ready for what he did get though…giggling out of control laughter. He looked down at her now as she shook with hysterics. "I'm that funny, huh?"

Haley finally managed to get her laughter under control and looked up at him. "That was the worse come on I have ever heard! But it was perfect for out here!"

He laughed now too, smiling down at her. "We could swipe a fish out of the water and make it really kinky!"

"How about seaweed?"

"Oh woman…I knew you were hiding something underneath all those layers of clothes! A dirty mind!"

"We've got it all out here…even a vibrating bed and we don't have to go to one of those nasty old hotels and put in a quarter or whatever!"

Nathan fell into his own fit of laughter at that, his body shaking alongside hers as the raft continued to rock from the waves. "Oh man…I think we both swallowed too much salt water!"

Haley winked at him. "The part that didn't go up your butt anyway!"

"Low blow."

Haley smirked.

Nathan inwardly stilled at that smirk…he still wasn't quite used to seeing an expression he had down perfectly being mirrored back at him. It was almost eerie. He stared down at her for a moment before speaking again. "_Why did you do what you did on the plane?_ I mean…really…why did you stand up to him?"

Haley looked up at Nathan a bit before answering. "I told you before. I wasn't really in any danger and you were. I just acted like it was a story I was doing. See, I've prepared in my mind before…for emergencies and everything. Want to always be prepared for when that kind of thing comes around…the big dramatic story."

He shook his head. "You stood in front of a gun, Haley. You stood right in front of it. You talked to him…almost like you…understood."

Haley shook her head. "Well if you mean that I understand a man wanting to kill another man because he had an affair with his wife…no…I don't understand that. But I do understand…feeling not really…"

Seeing him staring at her, watching her now so intently, she swallowed and stopped herself before she could say something she didn't want to.

"I just understood his anger. It was too much with what he wanted to do…but I…I just wanted to help. I saw I could and I wanted to help."

She hated being questioned most of the time. She didn't like feeling like she was the one being interviewed and he kind of had made her feel that way just now. She had been ready for him to be a man with little knowledge of things, totally careless and without any responsibility at all. But his steering the plane and his looking out for her, had shown her…_that wasn't true about him at all_. There was much more to him that what was in all those publicity photos, and than the star he was on the court. There was…_that person holding the little smiley face ball against his face with his eyes closed_.

"How…how did you know how to fly the plane so well? You told me your brother could fly, but you didn't say much more. You seemed to not want to."

Nathan nodded his head now. "Yeah…he's been flying amphibians for a while. And he took me some times with him. When he did, he let me fly those times for part of the trip. So I learned about them there. Not a lot, but enough thank goodness to get us down."

Haley sighed with relief. "Yes…thank goodness…and safely too."

He smiled.

She smiled.

"So…about the ball…"

"Forget it. About your organizer…"

_"Forget it."_

They smiled at each other a little more now…with a bit of understanding before they just sat there, one arm around each other, one hand on a ring…the water outside rocking them around…and inside…silence now.

_Almost peaceful silence._

It was crazy. They were sitting in a position of almost an embrace right now, a tender gentle embrace and yet neither of them was even thinking about it. All was as if the real world had just disappeared, fallen away. Reality was far far away, back on the safety of solid land. Here in this raft now they only had their things and they only had…_each other_. They needed each other for so much now. _For sanity. For protection. For…warmth._

They gave that warmth to each now, their bodies close and against each others. They should feel weird. They should resist. They should listen to that practical inner voice that said they should be just a bit uncomfortable.

But that practical inner voice existed only in the real world...in reality. In that so called sane world. _But this was not reality…this was not sane…this was out of control…this was irrational…this was frightening._ So now…they ignored it…and gave each other simply what was needed…warmth…safety…sanity.

_Care._

In an almost peaceful silence.

Outside the waves roared angrily and shook the raft.

But inside…they had one thing.

_They had each other._

And so even though the practical voice would have told them, _this was wrong_, they didn't heed.

They held onto each other. They protected each other. They cared for each other. In this one desperate moment.

_They cared._

**II**

I**_~~Next time In Captivated~~_**I

_"Wait…are you telling me the plane didn't come back?" _

_"What is that?" _

_"I don't know. But it's not water…" _

_"I don't know, but I need to find out. I need to know." _

_"I give you my word…anything happens… I'm going to keep you safe." _

_"Ow…you should be careful mister!" _

_"I know…I know…we're almost there…come on you can't give out on me now."_

I**_~~All this and more to come next time.~~_**I

Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Captivated**

_Chapter 7: **Come To Me**_

_Story Warnings:_ More drama in this one and a bit of language, but that's all.

Thank you for your support for this story and my others here at FF!

_Author Notes:_

_The plane crash:_ Skipping is something that can happen when a small plane ditches on the water…it can skip, the nose going down, before the plane completely stops and usually levels out again right over the water.

_My research:_

Thanks to **Erin** for first giving me some advice on the plane crash and finding me a very helpful account about an amphibian crashing on the water. That helped me to make things as real as possible. This is the link Erin gave me. That link helped me see that there are other places on the net that give this type of information. TBS Reports/Air 2001

_Equipped To Survive:_ is a site that I heavily used for this story and am still using. It has actual ditching accounts so I read those and also read about life jackets, life rafts, ditching procedures, waiting to be rescued…a lot I found there. Now for ditching the best thing usually is to stay with the plane if possible. In NH's case, the plane went down. Also, they lost communication with the control tower which is another important thing when ditching. But NH didn't have that because of Martin's tampering with the plane.

If you would like to read any of the other links, they're listed at my board. FF won't allow full links.

_~~Onto the story~~_

_Brrrrinnnggg… __Brrrrrinnngg_

The ringing of the phone quietly stirred him out of his sleep. Then hearing the ringing one more time, he opened his eyes and suddenly jumped up, racing to get the phone from where he had been sleeping on the couch. Anxious after his dream, he had watched TV most of the night before, and waited to see if the phone would ring. "Hello…"

Hearing a question, he swallowed hard. It wasn't Nathan. They were asking about him. _Asking about Nathan?_ It could be one of those annoying autograph hounds…or it could be…

"Yes…my brother is Nathan Scott….what's going on?"

He listened and swore as he heard the words. He wished it _had_ been an autograph hound. That would have been better.

"What do you mean he didn't come back? Okay…he rented a plane…yeah…and he didn't come back?"

He gasped at the next words he heard. It would have been so much better if it had been someone just wanting his autograph. This was not what he wanted to hear. This was…

"Wait…are you telling me the plane didn't come back? What about its course…yes I'm a pilot. I understand about it so if you can give me more information. Right…right…_OH NO_."

Lucas closed his eyes hard as the information was relayed back to him. Nathan had taken an amphibian out. The pilot calling was the regular pilot of the plane…the Skydolphin. A friend had taken over for the day…another pilot. The control tower said the plane had fallen off the radar somehow…all communication to it had been cut off. The pilot had never returned and neither had the plane. The Skydolphin was missing…last communication heard of it…somewhere possibly off course over the Atlantic ocean. Nathan and the pilot were missing…and a possible third passenger.

Lucas swallowed now, feeling his heart beating too fast against his chest. _Oh no. No._ Okay…he needed to stay calm. He had to stay calm. Once when they had been kids Nathan had gotten lost in the woods, but he'd found his way back. Nathan came home.

_Nathan would be okay. He'd come home._

Lucas forced himself to stay calm and replied to the man's further details about what had happened. It wasn't much. It was mostly more questions that needed to be answered. And there was only one way to answer them. "Yeah…yeah…okay. Okay."

Lucas hurriedly ended the connection and started a new one. He needed to go to Aruba. He needed to go find his little brother.

"Hi…I need the next flight out to Aruba…"

**II~II**

_"Haley…get up…come on…Haley…"_

_"Mmmmm…five more minutes Brookes."_

Nathan smiled slightly at that, imagining she was probably talking about her sister…or uh…maybe a guy. But didn't she say that lawyer guy was her boyfriend? _Hmmm…_

He pulled at her shoulder harder now. "Haley…Come on!"

Haley stirred, feeling something bulky around the front of her body and feeling…what she was lying on…it was rocking. _Rocking?_

"Haley!"

_Hmmm…and a deep voice…deep hoarse voice._ She turned now and opened her eyes to see a man looking down at her. She nearly screamed before she put two and two together and realized her worst nightmare really had come true. _Well…a nightmare she never would have wanted anyway._ She was in a raft, wearing a lifejacket, slightly wet clothes, with Nathan Scott the NBA Miami Heat basketball player…oh and they just happened to be floating over the Atlantic ocean to…destination unknown…hopefully soon to be rescued. She pulled away the blanket that had been wrapped around her body and sat up, looking at him, speaking in a dry tone. "It's not a nightmare. It's real. _Oh fantastico._"

"Yeah-yeah…I know. I didn't wake up great either, but come on. I want to show you something."

She felt him pulling her along to the outer part of the raft. "Are we being rescued?"

Nathan shook his head. "No…but look."

Haley looked outside the canopy, seeing much calmer waters thank goodness, but also…nothing but water. _Water here…water there…water…everywhere._ She frowned. "All I see is a wave…and another wave…and another wave…and another wave…and another wave…_get the picture?_" She turned to him with a wry look. She groaned now, looking up at the sky and seeing the sun blazing powerfully…feeling it already burning at her skin. "Oh that sun is hot."

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah…there's some block in one of the bags. You should put some on."

"Okay." Haley looked out more at the water, shook her head, and started to go back in, but Nathan pulled at her arm, not allowing her to. She turned to him now. "Look Nathan…I realize that water is an amazing thing to some people, but after all the water we saw felt and tasted yesterday, I would be very happy to _never_ see another wave of water…again!"

Nathan chuckled at that slightly, and then grabbed her face, positioning it in a certain direction. _"Look there…you see it?"_

Haley had almost protested him grabbing her face, but gave it up, now still too tired and not feeling that great either. She wasn't one to get seasick, but after all they had endured last night…and hey…_what_ had happened last night? She had been sitting there with him, both of them holding onto a ring…for a long time not even saying anything. She remembered closing her eyes just a little, and taking comfort from the warmth of his chest, a broad one. He was big and tall so he had a thin, but broad body, something she had not minded at all last night while she was scared and cold. It made her feel a bit strange now, how they had been joking and holding each other last night, even talking a bit, but of course…floating on the Atlantic Ocean after surviving a plane crash in the morning was…_somewhat strange too_.

She looked now as she heard his voice again telling her to focus. She looked…and saw nothing spectacular…_wait…_

"What is that?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know. But it's not water. I mean…it doesn't look like it. I just wanted you to see it too to make sure I wasn't going nuts and having a mirage or something."

Haley turned to him now. "Well if it is a mirage…I'm seeing the same one."

"Yeah."

"So what do we do now?"

Nathan turned to her, seeing her face pale as the sun hit it hard. Gently, he moved a hair back from her face. "Well…first of all you better get some block on…your light colored skin isn't doing that well out here. I have my Miami tan at least."

Haley looked at him, noticing yes he did, his skin not dark, but displaying his light summer tan. He wasn't wearing his life jacket anymore either, just his shorts and shirt, all dry now. She took off her life jacket now too, struggling a bit. The raft rocked over a wave and she moaned, holding onto the side of the canopy. _"Not again…please…no more big waves!"_

Seeing her afraid and looking a bit ill, Nathan held onto her arm and whispered to her gently. "_No more big waves…not right now anyway_. "Come on…let's get you back inside. I think the water motion is getting to you."

Haley let him lead her back into the canopy covered part of the raft. She sat down on the floor with a moan.

Nathan watched her with mild concern, looked inside one of the bags she had packed and took out a cold pack from it. They were instant ones; they had a few of them. Should help, he thought. He wrapped it in a small towel that was in the bag too…more emergency gear. Gently pushing her back against the side of the raft, he used the now cold towel to wipe at her forehead.

Haley opened her eyes, having closed them after he pushed her against the side of the canopy. She opened them now, looking up at him. _"Mmm…I just feel a little dizzy…weird."_

Nathan nodded his head, wiping the towel over her forehead once more. "Yeah…it's the water motion getting to you. I'll give you one of those tablets like you gave me last night. You could also probably benefit from some food in your stomach."

Haley scrunched up her face with disgust. "Oh those freeze dried packs whatever they are…they're awful. I could never be an astronaut."

Nathan chuckled at that slightly, letting go of the towel and yet leaving it on her forehead for her to move if she wanted to. "Yeah…they're not that great. Had one for breakfast, but uh…they're food at least."

"Yeah I guess." Haley answered as she took the bottled water and tablet he handed to her, then reluctantly the pack. She smiled excitedly suddenly. "Hey…there was real food in the refrigerator…hmmm…I saw those little string cheeses and uh…something else. String cheese would be good…mmmm…much better than this other stuff. Oh and in one of the cabinets I found a bag of corn chips."

Nathan looked at her strangely. "Well where's that stuff?"

Haley shook her head as he searched the wrong bag and the wrong area. "No…not that bag… I put it in the little neon bags in the other bag. She watched as he started to open up the other bag…then realized something…making her get up quickly. She moaned at the bit of sickness she felt.

Nathan startled as Haley got up suddenly. He pushed back at her. "Hey…no…relax…I'll get it."

Haley shook her head profusely though, grabbing the bag from him and managing to actually get it. "No…it's okay…I got it…I know exactly where it is…I got it!"

Nathan stared at her. "Why so anxious?"

"I'm not anxious!" She found the string cheese and corn chips, past some of the other stuff, and took it out.

Noticing her desperately closing the bag when she was done, Nathan nodded his head. "Yes you are."

"_NO_ I'm not!" Haley protested. Then she smiled tightly. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't uh…crush some things while trying to find the food."

Nathan looked at her strangely, but gave it up, not really caring anymore now as he saw the corn chips and string cheese…_real food_. He took one of the packs of string cheese and opened up the bag of corn chips. Then tasting the chips and cheese, he smiled with contentment. It was so much better than what he had for breakfast. "Oh man…that's so good."

Haley nodded her head, closing her eyes with satisfaction at the taste, but eating a little more slowly, her stomach only starting to feel okay. "Yeah…"

Nathan watched her carefully. "You feel really sick? You need help getting out there…let me know."

Realizing what he was saying…back to _bad egg_ here now, Haley shook her head. "No…I don't think I'm that sick. I just need to eat a little like you said." She stared at him now questioningly. "Nathan…what happened last night? I don't remember falling asleep, and you told me not to fall asleep."

He smiled now quietly. "It's okay. You were tired. You didn't fall asleep until the winds got calmer and the waves weren't so rough. So I just let you sleep." He remembered it now. She had actually fallen asleep while they had been sitting there. Talking and even joking some at first, they had fallen into an almost comfortable silence. They'd both been tired. But she had started to close her eyes as the rocking gentled some. He let her, and then lay her down on the floor of the raft so she'd be more comfortable, wrapping a blanket around her body. Afterwards, he moved back to his position and just sat there…watching her some…watching the walls some…and just…listening to the waves. As the morning dawn finally came, he used the sun block and then sat outside for a long while. When he saw that weird sight though…he decided it was time to wake her.

She looked at him now questioningly. "Did you get any sleep?"

Nathan shook his head. "No…but I'm all right."

Haley shook her head with disbelief. "No you're not…you must be exhausted. Get some sleep." She grabbed one of the blankets and laid it out for him. "Here…come on."

Nathan smiled at her a little, but shook his head still. "No…I'm fine, and I want to know what that thing we saw is." He watched her eat a chip. He took a tube out from one of the bags. "I'm glad you packed this…my toothpaste. I was stupid enough to not bring a brush, but uh…hey if you want some."

Haley looked up at him, taking the tube for later use. "Thanks…no wonder you have good breath. I have chapstick too if you need any."

Nathan laughed slightly at her first comment. "Yeah…I don't go anywhere without it. And thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Okay…you rest some…I'm going to go outside for a bit." He grabbed some more chips from the bag, took his string cheese, and made his way to the outer part of the raft again.

His eyes stayed trained on that area ahead…not water, as he munched on the chips. _Were they getting closer?_ It looked like they were. He could use the paddles, but it seemed the waves were going right in that direction right now…towards that unknown place. Unknown, but hey…it was something other than water.

Inside Haley ate a bit of her string cheese, munched on a couple of chips, slowly drank her water and felt herself getting tired. Yawning…her eyes started to grow heavy. Within a few moments, they closed entirely.

**II~II**

She listened to him tell her maybe she had forgotten to call. She shook her head with exasperation even though he couldn't see it over the phone. "No…you don't know my sister Pierre! She would have called. Now I told you I can't come to work today. I have to go…no…you stay…yeah…okay…bye."

She rushed around their loft now anxiously. She was going to fly out there, find out what happened to her sister. She just wanted to know if Haley was okay. Hearing the doorbell ring, she walked rapidly to it. "George!"

George looked at the beautiful Brooke Davis and saw right away the stress on her face. The woman was gorgeous, but it was Haley he actually knew better and who he was anxious about now. "Brooke…has she called?"

Brooke shook her head dismally. "No…I don't know what's going on!"

He touched her arm, getting her to sit with him on the couch. "Okay…okay…calm down a little. She told me she was going to go look for him at the airport since he wanted to take out one of those amphibians."

Brooke nodded her head. "I know…I just don't know if she got to him or not."

George sighed in frustration. "Yeah." Then something hit him. "Wait a minute…his brother…he lives with his brother in Miami. Maybe his brother knows something."

Brooke looked to George with hope. "Maybe…do you have their number?"

George nodded his head. "Yeah…the station gave it to us." He reached into his wallet, bringing out a folded piece of notebook paper, and then handed it to Brooke. "Here it is."

"Okay…I'm going to call." Brooked dialed the number. She waited anxiously…

"Hello!" Lucas called out urgently. He had been almost out the door, but then heard the phone. If it was about Nathan…

"Hi, I'm Brooke James and my sister is…"

Lucas swore bitterly and exasperatedly. "Look Lady, I don't have time for any of this now…I have an emergency! You want his autograph…go to a signing!"

Brooke reacted to that quickly, blurting out. "I don't want his autograph! My name is Brooke James and Haley James is my sister, a reporter. She followed your brother to Aruba. I haven't heard from her and I'm…I'm worried about her! Do you know anything?"

Lucas started now at hearing all of that, remembering the angry petite little reporter. "Oh man. You're her sister?"

"Yes…_what_…did something happen?"

Hearing her voice anxious and high, Lucas tried to speak calmly, but he wasn't feeling that calm himself. "I don't know Miss James. All I know is my brother rented a plane yesterday and now it's missing…after flying somewhere over the Atlantic ocean."

_"OH MY GOD!"_ Brooke gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth. George moved closer to her, putting a hand on her back, trying awkwardly to comfort her.

Brooke tried to breathe evenly now, but she felt her heart tightening. She felt sick. She didn't want to do this, but she wasn't like Haley. She wasn't cool and calm about things. She reacted right away…she panicked. "Oh God…oh no…"

"Hey…" Lucas cut in quickly. "Try to stay calm. I'm going to Aruba now to see what's going on. Give me your number and I'll let you-

Brooke quickly cut him off now. "I'm going there too…I'm going right now. I'll see you in Aruba!"

"But Miss James I really don't thi-_damn!_ She hung up." _Great_, Lucas thought. The last thing he needed was some panicked woman there too while he tried to find out what had happened with the plane and his brother. He wanted to know about Nathan. He didn't need to have to deal with this woman too.

Oh well…

He couldn't worry about that now.

He grabbed his stuff and raced out of the apartment. He needed to find out everything and the only place he would learn of it all was in…_Aruba._

"I'm going to Aruba George. Right now. He told me that the plane went down. _It went down._"

George stared at Brooke. "But Brooke…was Haley even on the plane?"

Brooke shook her head miserably. "I don't know, but I need to find out. I need to know."

**II~II**

Haley opened her eyes now, looking around with a bit of confusion. She was sitting on the floor…of the raft. Focusing ahead, she saw Nathan sitting outside the canopied area now. She got up slowly. She smiled as she realized she was feeling better, not as motion sick, not as hot, and a bit better nourished. She took the sun block out of one of the bags and put it on herself. She wanted to avoid getting too much sunburn if she could. She also wanted to go sit outside of the canopy. She had been in this covered part for so long. The sun had already been strong earlier and harsh to sit underneath, but she'd rather have the sun than this big tent like thing that was starting to make her feel a bit claustrophobic. She squeezed out some toothpaste, from the tube Nathan had handed her, onto her finger…brushed her teeth that way…rinsing out her mouth with some water, and then got up. She moved over to where Nathan was.

Nathan turned back around at the sound of her making her way forward. "How you feeling?"

Haley nodded her head, smiling slightly. "Better…you let me sleep again."

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah…you looked a little pale. You _do_ look better now."

Haley started to say something, but then noticed it. That area…of non water…it was much bigger now. It was much clearer now. It was most definitely not water and it was most definitely not a mirage. "Oh my gosh…it's so much bigger…Nathan…"

He saw her looking at him questioningly, her eyes big, and he nodded his head. "I'd say it is…wouldn't you?"

Haley clapped her hands together, a thrilled cry coming out of her mouth. "Nathan…it's land…it's actually land!" She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Oh my gosh…we're going to be saved…it's land!"

He chuckled softly, holding her back. "Uh…yeah, but it seems surrounded by water still…Haley I think it's an island."

Haley felt a little of the thrill go, but just a bit…island…land…island…okay. She could take an island for now. Just _dry land_…dry land anywhere and she would be blissfully happy. She hugged Nathan again, before hearing him groan.

_"Ow…"_

"Oh…sorry!" She let go of him quickly and noticed him holding his head now with a slight grimace. She had pulled him so tightly against her, he had hit his head on the canopy…his still hurt forehead. "Oh it's your head…are you okay?"

Nathan slowly nodded and let go of his head now. "Yeah, I'm all right." He turned away from her and looked back at the piece of land that was getting bigger and bigger with every bit further the raft traveled. So far that travel direction matched perfectly with the direction of the island.

Haley looked out now, sitting next to Nathan. "We're going right to it…" She ignored the blazing sun, feeling better at being outside. She had been inside that closed in canopied area for so long. It was nice to be in the open fresh air, even if it meant miles and miles and miles and miles of oceanic salt water.

Nathan moved a hand down to the water now. It was much calmer than before. He touched it and lifted his hand back up. "It's warmer. The water's warmer here. I bet it'll keep getting warmer as we get to that piece of land. We need to be ready though. Keep watching it. If the water starts to pull us in another direction, we'll have to row our way over." He turned to see her reaction, but she wasn't around anymore. He frowned, started to call out to her, but then she was coming out of the canopy again, with something in her hand.

"Here…I think we should re-bandage where Martin cut you with that can. And I brought you a cold pack too."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm fine."

Haley gave him a tight firm look, taking his hand in hers and putting the cold pack in it. "Put that on your head _now_…Nathan Scott. Don't argue with me. I may be small and a _shorty_, but I promise you I have scared men…well I would say twice your size, but there is probably no man twice your size and most men in the news business are not even your size…so let's just say I have scared men almost your size many times. I even scared your brother yesterday." She thought of it…_wow!_ Was it yesterday she had grabbed his brother and hopped on a plane all the way to Aruba just to get an interview? _Unbelievable._

Nathan chuckled at that, but put the cold pack on his head as he felt her start to remove the old bandage from the cut area. He hissed as she got it all the way off, but otherwise was quiet about the slight pain. "My brother…_ahhh_…isn't very scary at _any_ time. I told you. He's a petrologist. His life is rocks. You probably turned his hair white."

Haley laughed slightly, finishing bandaging his cut again with a nice clean layer of bactine. "Actually he was pretty annoyed at first, but when I found out about you being in Aruba…I got pretty angry."

With the conversation now on his brother, both thought of their siblings…_thought of home…_

Before pushing the thoughts away. They had to stay focused like they had before.

Nathan looked down at her, smiling slightly too. "Yeah…I bet you did." He turned away from her now, noticing it. _Oh great._ "Okay...enough talk…we've got to start rowing. We're turning in the wrong direction."

Haley looked out and saw that the raft was even closer to that piece of land now, but like he had said, it was starting to turn also, in the opposite direction. She nodded her head resolutely. "Okay…what do we do?"

"We're going to work to get this raft towards the island…land…whatever it is…it means we might have to turn in some interesting ways. We don't want to go completely against the waves…that could lead us to tip over. But we do want to get there. So we can't go entirely with the waves. _I know_…doesn't make much sense, but we'll feel our way through it. So for now…get your life jacket on. Can you get mine, please? And let's make sure everything's securely in the bags in case we hit rough water. Can you do that?"

Haley nodded her head with a smile, happy to be back in a place of preparation again. It just always made her feel safer…and that land thing…was just making her feel better too…even if it was an island. "Yeah…I'll go get it all readied, put my life jacket on, bring you yours, and then help you out here with rowing duties…" She flexed her muscles sheepishly. "I may be small, but I have _power_ in these arms!"

Nathan chuckled at that, feeling a sudden urge to give her a quick hug, but restrained himself. "Yeah…I saw that when you rowed out to me almost completely against the waves. _A lot of power in those little arms._" He teased her now.

Haley clapped her hands with decisiveness. "Okay…getting prepared!" She started to go back in to get everything ready. She thought about it…_let's see, get the food back in the right packs they needed to be, get the flashlight in the bag, check for-_

"Haley…"

She turned back around at his voice, hearing it serious. She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah…is something wrong?"

He shook his head. Most women now would be screaming. Most women now would be complaining about not having their make up. Most women now would be moaning and groaning at the sun and the water. Most women now would be crying in hysterics. Most women now would be completely freaking. But she…_she…_

"I'm sorry I ditched the interview. I'm sorry I made you follow me all the way to Aruba. I was an ass about it all. _I'm sorry._"

Haley stared at him now, seeing sorrow in his blue green eyes that were almost piercing, but gently piercing in the sunlight. He was showing her that more emotional side of him, quiet, but…almost kind. She swallowed a little at it…pulling on a bit of her torn skirt. She looked at him, his shirt torn on the shoulder, wrinkled, and the material torn in some other places. His shorts too torn in places. His legs scraped like hers. His face hurt from what Martin had done…his forehead… They both had scrapes everywhere and their clothes were torn and getting more torn as this crazy venture to just _live_ continued. But somehow they had gotten it together…_together_.

That was what mattered now. _That they keep it together._

"I probably shouldn't have followed you so far either. If I hadn't you'd be with Anabella now…screwing around on this wildly rocking raft." She joked lightly, thinking he probably would have preferred that. Well…_she'd prefer to be home right now_.

Hearing a bit of scorn and self mocking in her voice, Nathan shook his head. "_If you hadn't_, I'd be at the bottom of the ocean right now probably. _Remember_…she didn't know what the Atlantic ocean even was." He looked at Haley harder now, moving over and touching her face with his fingers, whispering in a slightly hoarse voice. _"You may have saved me by demanding that interview."_

Haley stared at him. It was too easy to see every definition of his face when he was this close to her, when they were on the same level.

He noticed now too all her torn clothes and all the scrapes…and yet she wasn't complaining. She wasn't making a big deal of it at all. She was just doing whatever she could to keep them both alive. He brought her windswept hair back from her face now, grabbed onto her arms, and spoke quietly but firmly. "Look…you came all the way out there to Aruba and you followed me because you just wanted your interview. And normally I would hate a reporter for doing that…it would disgust me. But you also kept your cool in that plane…and you've been…you've been great about all this. So I give you my word…okay…I give you my word…anything happens…whatever happens…I'm going to protect you just as much as I look out for myself. _I'm going to keep you safe._ And we're going to get back home to our families and everything. Okay? _You have my word._ And that may not mean anything to you, but I promise you that when I give it…_I mean it._"

She felt him suddenly release her. She had wanted to say something to him, but he had already turned away from her now.

"Get inside…we're moving away from that land…I'm going to start rowing, but as soon as you can I could really use your help."

Haley just nodded her head at first, his words still ringing through her mind…the intensity in his face.

"Okay…Haley?"

She heard him call out to her a bit urgently, but he didn't turn back. She smiled a little. _He still hadn't forgotten her name._ "Okay." She went back inside to get everything packed up.

Nathan undid some of the buttons on his shirt. The sun was starting to blaze strongly. That ocean water was starting to look good, but that land…_that land…_ He worked with the oars, remembering her face for a moment when he told her what he had just told her. She had looked practically astonished. He wondered if she believed him.

Didn't matter.

He knew what he believed.

_And he knew what he would do._

He worked with the oars now, trying to find a way to get around the water's direction it was flowing in…a way around it that would lead to the island. He knew just completely fighting the waves wouldn't work. He had to go around them as much as he could, but still go in the direction he needed to. Not a fun or easy task. He worked his way around more, rolling at the sleeves of his short sleeved shirt. He was getting hotter as he continued to row. The sun had risen quickly, very quickly. Early on, when he had sat down on the outside part of the canopy, at just dawn, he had seen the sun follow not too far behind. It rose high and now sat there...powerfully beaming. It was strong, but he was what he had said yesterday, _a trained athlete_, with conditioned muscles so he would use that as much as he could.

Haley came back out now, having finished making sure everything was in its proper place.

"Okay, I got everything secured inside. I just closed down most of the canopy. Now, I'm ready to help row." Haley sat down near Nathan. He gestured to her with the other paddle and gave it up to her. Haley started rowing, a smile coming to her face. _"Row row row your boat gently down the stream…"_ She gestured to Nathan. Nathan just laughed. Haley smirked at him. "Oh come on."

"Hey I don't even know the rest!"

Haley giggled and filled it in for him. _"Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream!"_

Nathan snickered at that. "Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream? Now I remember…oh shoot. I always thought the person who wrote that song must have been high on something. I mean merrily merrily…life is but a dream. Sounds like The Yellow Submarine Song."

Haley laughed and filled in as they both continued to row underneath a very hot sun, but kept each other company with the…uh…singing. _"We all live in a yellow submarine…yellow submarine…"_

Nathan chuckled adding with a deep voice, _"Yellow Submarine…"_

"Okay round time…I do the first part of Row your boat…no wait…you do the first part…I'll do the second part!" Haley called out excitedly.

Nathan laughed at her exuberance, but felt the rowing was easier with her there to help do it. When she started going the wrong way he just kind of redirected her with his hand. "Oh man…all right…_Row row row your boat gently down the stream…_"

_"Row row row your boat gently down the stream…"_

_"Merrily merrily merrily merrily the guy who wrote this was on weed…"_

_"Merrily…"_ Haley exploded into giggles as she heard his second part. "Oh my god Nathan…you've got me cracking up…you ruined the song…you ruined our perfect round!"

He smirked and raised one of his arms up in the air with a victory signal… "Yay…I ruined the song…ooooohhhhoooo!"

Haley ignored him and thought of a new song. "_I'd like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden_…hmmm…I don't remember the rest."

Nathan snickered. "Good."

Haley stuck her tongue out at him. "I was just trying to make things a little more pleasant."

Nathan laughed. "Haley, I don't think you can make things much more pleasant. We're sitting our asses down on a raft floor. We're slowly rowing our way over to what we hope is an island and we're underneath a blazing sun."

"But _we're alive._" Haley added with a wink.

Nathan smiled at that. "Yeah…_we're alive._ And you're being a good sport."

Haley smiled back comically. "Thanks…I'll be the bitchy reporter when we're safely on land again."

Nathan put up his non rowing hand in protest, "No please…don't." Then he turned serious as the waves started to jar them more. They were coming closer to that piece of land. "Hold steady!"

Haley nodded her head with a bit of fear, seeing that the waves were rushing at them now, crashing against the sides of the raft. "Okay…I'm trying!"

Nathan turned to her now. "Here…hold onto me with the hand you're not using to row. If we hit a wave too hard, we'll go in together. At least that's better…_Actually…_" Nathan thought of something now. He reached into the water and felt that it was much warmer here…much more comfortable for swimming. _Hmmm…_ "Okay Haley. I'm going to go in the water. I think I can help steer the raft better that way. You can keep rowing and I can tell you the best direction to go in, and I can help pull the raft partly too if I need to. Okay?"

Haley shook her head, not liking the idea at all. "Nathan…that's too much for you. And what if the water's not safe…what about sharks…you said the water's warmer here."

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah, but I don't think there are as many sharks in the Atlantic as the Pacific so we have that in our favor. There are other sea animals…but hey…we need to get the raft over there…look Haley…look at it…"

Haley did look now ahead, seeing the area growing bigger and it was most definitely a piece of land…most likely an island like Nathan had said. This whole time out here they hadn't seen any signs of people, a ship, a boat, or even a plane. They were all alone for right now. If they could get to that island and somehow get help. _If they could go back home…_

Haley looked at Nathan now, touching his hand. "Okay…just be careful in the water."

Nathan touched her hand for a moment with a small smile before adding. "I will." Then he moved to the very edge of the life raft, took off his life jacket, pulled his shirt off his body, put his life jacket back on, and let himself fall into the water. It was so much warmer than the temperature the water had been where they had crashed. It wasn't warm like a pool, but it was enough. He wasn't expecting it to be perfect. Though they were both feeling much better having seen something that was obviously land, he still knew they had to be careful, and that this wasn't going to be easy. He swam ahead of the life raft some, against the waves, feeling them yank and pull at him forcibly a few times. It was the life jacket too. He couldn't swim underneath water with it on. He pulled it off now, swimming back over to the raft. He saw Haley stare at him questioningly.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

He shook his head, throwing the life jacket down inside the raft, but staying in the water. "I can't swim that good with the life jacket on…can't go under the water. And that's what I need to do. If I can go under, I can more easily swim through the waves and see the direction you should steer the raft in. The water's not too rough here to do that. As long as we go carefully we can manage."

Haley shook her head with doubt. "But Nathan, what if it gets rougher?"

Nathan sighed. "Deal with that when the time comes. Okay, keep rowing…I'm going forward some." Nathan dived down more under the water, swimming underneath the waves now. He came back up after a bit. It wasn't too bad. The water here was almost beautifully clear with some bits of murkiness. The current was strong, but he was doing pretty okay with it right now. He swam forward a little more…finding the current not fighting him too much in the way he was going. He signaled to Haley. "Haley come this way…follow me."

Haley navigated the raft over towards him. Nathan swam partly back to her. "You doing okay? You all right with the rowing?" He asked, even though she seemed to be pretty adept with it. Haley nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm okay."

Nathan moved closer to the raft and then moved forward again, starting this new pattern they had devised, over.

He walked through the streets carefully, a hat pulled over his head. He didn't want anyone to see him. Didn't want-

"Ow…you should be careful mister!"

He looked up. He had run into a kid on his bike. Made the kid fall over. "Yeah…yeah…sorry…" He pulled his hat lower over his face and then hurried along.

They boy watched curiously for a moment before shaking his head and continuing along his way.

_"Wow Nathan…look…"_

Haley called out to him now. The pattern was working. They had been using it for a while now, but just a bit ahead it looked like they might soon hit much rougher waters. The sun was still powerful and it seemed it was getting to be maybe afternoon or so. It was hard to tell with neither of them having a watch. Haley was wearing one, but she had joked with Nathan earlier that her _Timex had definitely taken a licking yesterday and yet it hadn't kept ticking._

Now both of them took a tiny break as they saw it…the island…so much more closer. And yet still…so far. But it was nice to see…they were making definite progress.

Nathan moved near the raft once more and saw how much closer the island was to them now. _Much closer._ They still had quite a task ahead of them though. The waters were getting rougher as they continued to go more against the tide to get to the island. Nathan stared at the island now. It looked like a large mass of sandy colored land with masses of green here and there. He was starting to see the faint outline of trees even. He breathed in and out a little heavily. He normally swam in Mimi…he liked to go to the beach and even swim in the ocean, but the beach lined ocean there in Miami was nothing like it was now here…in a non beach part of the Atlantic ocean. It was much different.

_"Ohhhh…Nathan!"_

Nathan turned back around, seeing Haley struggling with a wave, the raft tipping to the side precariously. He called back to her urgently. "Haley, don't fight it! Go with the wave…go the way it takes you…don't fight it! Go with the current!"

Haley furiously tried to get the raft going back to the way of the current, but it started to tip in the other direction. She watched in horror as the blue white waves raced at the raft. It made her feel dizzy and frightened…out of control.

Nathan swore, watching it. Seeing the fear on her face and the way the waves were going against the raft, he sprang to action and started to swim back to her, his strokes rapid.

Haley tried to hold on, but couldn't. The wave was too strong. She screamed as the raft tipped again, tumbling her out of it backwards right into the ocean water.

"Shit! Haley!"

Haley felt her back hit the water, but the life jacket protected her in keeping her above the surface mostly. She spit out some salt water, but at least it wasn't too cold. She was just startled, after having gone into the water so unexpectedly and so forcefully. _"Nath-_

He cut her off, grabbing hold of her around the waist. After seeing her full tumble into the water, he had made his strokes even more urgent and sped up to get to her. He was just grateful she was wearing her life jacket as he now checked her face to see how she had fared. "_Shhh_…I'm here…you okay?" He asked her now.

Haley nodded her head. _"Just a bit…shaken."_

Nathan nodded his head sympathetically, relieved to see now she was all right. "Yeah…I'm sorry…I went too forward probably. Didn't check out those waves enough."

"It's okay…I'll get back in and keep rowing."

He noticed her firm look. She knew what needed to get done still and she wasn't panicking. She must be in her _pretend interview mode_, he thought with a wry smile. He moved back to the raft now and carefully steered her ahead. Once again…they worked well…_together_.

If they really thought of it, it would surprise them how well they worked together. They were such different people. But maybe that was part of it. Haley was an organized person. She had been one her entire life. She liked everything prepared. A lack of preparation frightened her. Chaos scared her. So when Nathan told her he needed her to do this or that, she was more than happy to. She was more than happy to prepare. It was her _comfort zone_ there. Nathan, on the other hand, was not an organized person. He was someone who was very spontaneous. Because of it, in a wild crazy out of control situation, as they were in now, he thought quickly and decisively on his feet. He was able to figure things out, sometimes a little haphazardly, but it was almost as if he thrived on the chaos. Haley…a reporter…planned all her interviews meticulously. She organized every little part of each one. Nathan…a pro NBA player…was ready for action at a second's notice. He was someone who could on the court figure something out quicker than most and yet he didn't really plan…just quickly assimilated a situation and did what he believed was the best thing to do.

Now, they used those abilities…_together_. Haley with her organization and Nathan with his quickness…they worked with each other using those assets to diminish each other's faults. They put together what they knew…what they intrinsically had in themselves and used it to get to the island. They were now…_a team_.

And so maybe it seemed their differences would hinder them…but now those differences…_aided_ them.

The waters were about to get much rougher though than they could imagine, the sun was getting no less weaker up in the sky where it fired down on them, and the island would continue to not be something easy to get to…they still were about to be challenged more…desperately challenged in this fight for survival…_this fight for their life_.

**II~II**

Almost there now, Lucas sat fidgeting in his seat on the plane. He just wanted to land in Aruba. He wanted to know what had happened to the amphibian his brother had rented, the pilot. To Nathan. Hmmm…the pilot had been changed at the last minute. Well…Nathan had made the reservation the night before, but still…a bit odd. Probably some obligation of the other pilot, but it wouldn't hurt to ask about it. Whatever he could find out so he could find…

His brother.

**II~II**

The island view became even more clear. There were palm trees on it. And some other trees with twisted branches it seemed a bit similar to the divi divi trees of Aruba. Exactly how large the island was, they couldn't tell, but it seemed oval in shape from the front and that it wrapped around pretty far.

"Nathan!" Haley called out to him in warning now as after a while of more at times scary rowing, battling the waves, one attacked Nathan. She watched in horror as the strong wave hit him and picked him up. "Nathan!" Then the wave moved towards the raft, lifting it too. She tried desperately to hold on, but it was too strong and once more she was pushed out of the raft, sent to tumble into the water.

"Haley!"

"Nathan!"

Each called out to each other now as they battled with the ever strong tides. Nathan resurfaced after being pushed down below. He had felt his breath leave him for a moment as that wave came, picked him up and painfully crashed him into another wave. _Who said water didn't hurt?_ Ha! He spit out a bunch of salt water now, thankfully not swallowing any though. He didn't want to go through that again. Spinning around in the water, his breath fast and clipped, he looked for her. "Haley!" Turning around again he saw her floating with her life jacket and looking too for him. Seeing one another they both new swam to each other.

Quickly, as quick as they could go through the growing rougher waters, they made their way to each other's sides.

_"You okay?"_ Nathan asked her, his voice hoarse and tired.

_"Yeah…"_ She breathed. Her voice too now was getting hoarse and tired.

Screaming and yelling the day before, swallowing water, the incredible effort they were using to just stay alive…their voices were going, their bodies were wearying, their drive was just a little weak, and they were simply nearing in all states of mind and physical sense…_exhaustion_. But they were also still…_very determined_. The sight of that land growing with each stroke of the water, each row of the water…the thought of getting back to their families…their lives…was enough to make them want to push on.

Nathan looked around him now. There was not a sign of a plane in the sky…not a sign of a boat in the water…not a sign of any help. All around they still were surrounded by water…they had a sun beating down on them…they were being roughed up by these now not so friendly waves…but…over there…in the distance…was sanctuary. It was a safe haven…safer than here anyway. "Okay…this isn't going to be easy. But see…we're getting closer. Haley…we have to keep going. Can you manage?"

Hearing how tired he was and knowing that wave had just battled him harshly, Haley nodded her head. "Yeah…I can...that's probably not the last time we're going to have to deal with big waves…is it?"

Nathan slowly shook his head. "No. We're going to have to deal with them a lot now I think."

_"Thought so…"_ She answered with a resigned sigh, but then swam back over to the raft. They had to do this. She looked ahead…seeing that island. It was like it was playing mind tricks with them now. It looked so close and yet it was still so far. They would get closer and yet still they had to go a long way. She climbed back into the raft now.

Nathan swam ahead, but as the waves got stronger and continued to stay that way, he felt his lungs start to burn a little. He was used to swimming, but not like this. This was practically brutal. He didn't focus on it though as he steered Haley.

They continued on and not without difficulty still, not without mishap. Nathan got picked up by more waves. Haley got hit by more of them as she steered the raft. He sunk down a few times. She was thrown into the water a few more times. As they got closer…close enough now to see the island was lined with sand and covered with those tall palm trees and twisted rooted other kinds of trees…other tall trees and short trees…to see rocky formations and dirt ones too…to see even wild grasses…_their task only grew harder_.

**II~II**

Brooke looked out the window of the plane, seeing water down below. It made her swallow hard. He had said the plane disappeared somewhere while flying over the Atlantic ocean. Flying over it…_oh no…_

But maybe Haley hadn't even gotten on the plane. Maybe Haley was safe…maybe…

Oh she needed to know. Had Haley been on that plane? Or hadn't she? And where was she now? _Where was her sister?_

**II~II**

The sun that had seemed at its full power before, was now brutally strong. Haley felt at times like it was cooking her skin, but she didn't say anything. She had a task to do. She felt awful. She was hot. She was hungry. She was thirsty. But she didn't say anything because they had a plan…and she was sticking to it. The water she had been drinking in a bottle had already cooked and was too warm to be comfortable under the sun. She was exhausted. Her arms hurt from rowing. And her body hurt from falling in the water too many times. The only good thing was that when she did fall in, she felt a nice relief of the cold water hitting her too hot body.

Nathan too was struggling. He had been pulled down by enough waves to have been battered around plenty of times that would let him easily confirm, _water can be very painful_. His throat was dry. His lungs were completely burning now. And the tides seemed to be fighting him more and more. He looked back at Haley to see her rowing, but her face was red and she looked tired, her arms reddening too. _Damn…she was getting burned._ He looked at his shoulders to see they two were burning…parts of his arms. _Great._ He redirected his attention on Haley now though as she steered haphazardly right into a wave, hitting it hard. He swam back over to her.

"Haley, look out!"

Haley hearing the warning steered the raft back in the right direction, but then moaned miserably. Nathan saw it and climbed back into the raft, crawling over to her. His legs could function in the water. Here now out of the water they suddenly fired up, nearly going limp, but he ignored the pain and the feeling of his muscles nearly freezing to a halt. _"Haley…come on…just a little more. We're almost there."_

Haley whimpered. She didn't feel well at all. She felt so hot. _So hot._ She hadn't complained, but now as Nathan held onto her and the sun kept hitting her with wave after wave of hot burning heat, she whimpered once more and felt her body just start to fall apart. She didn't know what was happening…she felt so confused and so hot…_so so hot_…so…she just wished for some relief…_anything_. Her eyes started to close and her body began to sag…her head falling…

Nathan watched her and then pulled at her, bringing her body down with his so she was in the water. Tearing off her life jacket, he submerged her under and held on. She was getting heat exhaustion. It was sickening her. He held her under the water with him for a fast second. Then he brought her back up with him. _"Haley?"_

She choked, gasping, but it felt good to have water on her face. She moaned and held onto him. _"I want to go home Nathan…I want to go home….I'm h-hhhhot…s-ss-o hhh-ottt and I j-just…"_

Hearing her crying and feeling her body sagging weakly against his, Nathan held her tightly in the water and spoke to her softly, his wet cheek now touching hers as he ran his fingers through her hair. She had endured so much. She had sat on that raft not complaining and now he could feel it. Her skin was burned. She was too hot. She was weak from too much sun and too many times falling into the water. He could feel her arms shaking with pure fatigue…all the rowing. It was too much for her. He was feeling exhausted himself now and he was so much taller than her, bigger, an athlete. He could only imagine how terrible this was for her. And yet…she hadn't complained. Not until now she finally let him know, when she was reaching the end of her strength. If she could just hang on a little longer though. He spoke to her firmly, but gently. "I know…I know…we're almost there…come on you can't give out on me now. Come on, we'll swim together. You can race me and prove you're faster."

She didn't answer, just stayed limply holding onto him. Nathan rubbed her back, knowing now how miserable she had to be feeling. He was getting there too. But they had to keep going. He dislodged her weakened arms from around his neck and then steered her back over to the raft. Putting her hands on it, he grabbed her life jacket and put it back around her. "Come on…come on you swim with me…it's okay…come on…"

He heard her cry out, but with him pulling her a bit she started to swim too. He grimaced though, realizing they were leaving the raft. He couldn't do both. He couldn't help her and steer that raft too. He turned her around to face him. _"Haley…look at me. Look at me."_ His voice was quiet, mostly because it was getting hoarser after yelling and screaming and gasping and breathing and using his muscles and limbs and everything so much. _He had barely nothing left in his voice._ And looking at her, he could see again that she barely had anything at all left in her. _"Look at me Haley…"_ He waited til her eyes came back up to him. "You want to ride in the raft or stay in the water with me? If you stay in the water, you have to swim. You have to. Can you do that?"

Haley moaned again, but actually the water was cooling over her skin. It was soothing a bit and she wanted to stay with him. She whispered to Nathan weakly. _"Stay…I can d-do it."_

Nathan nodded his head and they began to go forward again. He watched her carefully as he pulled the raft along behind him. It wasn't the easiest thing to do. The raft wasn't that light, but over the water it floated pretty smoothly. Thankfully the water was getting gentler in some areas. The sun was still scorching above. The winds were light. And yet…yet…

"Oh wow. Haley look…_look…_"

He swam forward to where she was slowly but steadily pushing along. _"Look…"_ He stopped her now and got her to look up.

Haley gasped. The island was just feet away now…_just feet_. And then it blurred. She watched it with confusion.

Nathan saw the confusion on her face, saw her face still burned from the sun, saw her still breathing heavily and knew her heat sickness might be even getting worse. He went back to the raft, pulled it over some, and then left it alone. He had an idea. The island wasn't too far away now. And he wanted to get to it. _Get her to it._ "Come on Haley." He removed her life jacket again. He was taking a chance, but the water here wasn't quite as deep and he was prepared if she went under. He threw the jacket down in the water, and pulled her with him to go back down under the water again. Then he pulled her back up with him.

Her face now refreshed with the coolness of the water again, Haley felt a tiny bit of relief from the sun. She felt Nathan pulling her and she swam with him. _Swam…swam…swam…_

Oh gosh…when would the water ever end…when would she feel gr-

And then there it was. She was touching the surface. _Her legs scraped over the ground of the ocean._ She looked at Nathan in shock.

Nathan smiled weakly, tired, but resilient. "It's the ground Haley…_the ground._"

_"Oh th-thank God!"_ She cried out and stumbled.

Nathan caught at her though and helped her to walk over the ocean floor… the waves lapping at their chests…their stomachs…their waists…their legs…_their feet_.

Haley almost fell, but Nathan grabbed at her as they walked up finally the sandy beach of the island. He looked up seeing palm trees ahead and some other kinds of trees. He felt Haley stumble again, but he pulled at her. _"Come on Haley…into the shade…come on."_

Haley felt herself almost falling, but he was keeping her up, not letting her land on the ground. She just wanted to fall to it, but he wouldn't let her. The sun was still strong…_too strong_. She didn't like it. And then she found herself under a tree. She was under some kind of shade. She felt Nathan slowly let go of her and she let her body fall to the ground, her face, lying on the sand.

Nathan looked down at her, seeing if she was okay. She was still of course red faced and she looked completely exhausted as she lay still with her eyes closed, but she was breathing and she was in the shade at least. He looked back to the ocean, seeing the raft floating and her jacket. He groaned, knowing he had to go back to get them. He got up and quickly fell. His legs were screaming at him enough. He ignored it though and forced them to move, nearly staggering back into the water. He started to swim, every muscle in his body crying out they had enough. But he ignored those muscles. He'd often played in pain. When you were an athlete you learned how to do it. You learned how to go beyond pain. You learned to hit that threshold and then go past it. Past the suffering…past the agony… Past it you entered a place so euphoric. You developed an energy you never knew you had. You felt it drive you. And it was only afterwards, when you ended you felt the real effort of what you had just put your body through…what you had driven it to do. It was almost like a drug, but a natural one. It was a natural high. He used that now as he grabbed the raft and swam with it and her lifejacket, throwing it into the raft. He went beyond his overused limbs. He went beyond his entire body telling him it couldn't take it anymore. He swam and swam and when he felt his feet touch the surface finally he cried out and crawled through the water…crawled back to the sand as his legs completely gave out…crawled…crawled…

_Crawled…_

Until finally he was out of the water…just feeling the tide rush against his feet…his knees…he fell forward and lay down, not even bothering to go to the shade, but at least here the dampness was cooling. He just fell. And closed his eyes. He had pushed his body beyond pain. Now it was finally allowed to feel relief as finally he could rest. _It was over._

Haley looked up, her eyes opening slowly. She looked down the sandy way and saw the raft…the raft…and him lying there…lying there…_Nathan?_ Lying there? She tried to get up to her feet. It was hard. She clung to the tree to stand on her legs and as she passed the tree she felt them quickly give out on her sending her tumbling down onto the hot sand. She crawled to the raft and grabbed Nathan's shirt. Then she tried to walk over to him, but once again her body was not cooperating with her. It felt too hot. It felt too used. Her legs and arms just had nothing in them it seemed. Her lungs burned. Her throat was raw. She crawled over to him on her hands and knees now…until she finally reached him. Taking his shirt, she covered his exposed back with it and then letting her body sag, she lay down next to him, closing her eyes. Her fingers dragged through the wet sand they now lay next to each on until they found his limp fingers…she held on.

Nathan stirred at the touch…and slowly opened his eyes. He looked to see big brown eyes looking into his. Taking an exhausted breath he weakly uttered, _"We made it Haley…we made it…"_

She nodded her head just slightly, feeling him squeeze her fingers just a bit. She latched on tighter, feeling his fingers curl around hers as she whispered back, _"We made it Nathan…together…we made it…"_

Their eyes exchanged meaning and then both sets closed. Finally…their battered fatigued bodies and minds…

_Rested._

On the wet sand. Under the sun. Under a clear day. On an island.

_An island._ An island they knew nothing about. An island they did not understand.

_But they would._ They had survived the crash. They had survived the water. Now they would have to survive…_the island_.

It was an island of beauty. It was an island of life. It was an island of mystery. It was an island of exotic plants. It was an island of unknown creatures. It was an island of hidden wonders. It was an island of sustenance. It was an island of shelter. It was an island of…danger.

_It was an island that would hold them captive._ Two strangers…it would now hold captive. It was surrounded by water. It was surrounded by perils. It was an island that would challenge them as it held them captive in its grasp. As it forced them to need it. It was an island that would scare and terrify. _It was an island that would amaze and dazzle._

It was an island they had found together…two strangers…who maybe in this world had never meant to be only strangers after all. Maybe fate had never decreed that. It was an island that had whispered to them the minute they hit the water…

_Come to me…come to me… __Come to me… __And let me hold you captive. __Let me hold you…_

_~*~Capti*vateD~*~_

_**Next time in Captivated**_

_"What do we do now?" _

_"Everything we can to be rescued…" _

_"Aren't you the lingerie model?" _

_"I'm Brooke Amanda James…I'm here to find my sister." _

_"Look…I prefer to be alone…I can get more done." _

_"I'm going with you…I have to know what happened to my sister." _

_"Uh…sleep here?" _

_"Yeah…unless you prefer the vibrating bed…"_

_**All this and more to come next time in Captivated**_

Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.

**Charli's** idea and requirements are right below. The term 'shorty' is Charli's idea and a great one. You will see she requested a line using it and that will be coming in a future chapter.

_Your Name: Charli _

_Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama _

_Rating: anything _

_Season/Time frame: AU __N/H don t know one another _

_Reference to episode: - AU __Must include the phrase: I promise, I will protect you with my life. You got that shorty? _

_Additional requirements: __N/H in plane crash, end up stranded __Luke, Nathan s bro, Brooke Haley s sis. A warring Lucas and Brooke trying to find their respective siblings, on search and rescue with team. __N/H hooking up amid the chaos. __Can be a one parter, or three parter whatever you like but I d love to see lots of NH with a lil L/B too_


	8. Chapter 8

**Captivated**

_**Chapter 9: Feelings and Fantasies**_

_So…are you ready to be captivated again?_

Well hopefully so.

Thanks to everyone reading here at FF. I appreciate it so much. And just to let you know, I'll be working on an update for this story next, though I may get delayed by the holidays. If you feel like reading ahead to where my most current update is, just click on my homepage link in my profile where I store my stories. But if you like reading it here, that's great too!

Some language in this one, some bits of mature scenes and mature terms possibly, but mostly tame.

**I~I~I**

I~~I~~I

_Do you wonder where your mind goes in dreams? Do you wonder where your heart wanders? Do you wonder where your body trails off to…do you wonder… __Where… __Your… __Fantasies… __Begin…_

**I~~I~~I**

The wind circled the waves. The sands lifted and spread in increments so tiny it couldn't be seen, only felt. The night's stars all the natural illumination…the skies dark…ever so dark…

The island lay in partial slumber.

Two had come to that island earlier. They didn't know they'd been called to it. That was the island's little secret…well one anyway. The island sat peacefully now as…

Its other mysteries still lay hidden…

**I~~I~~I**

_Ohhhhh…_

His hand wandered. It started to climb. _Oh…she…felt…so…good._ Oh he loved this.

He found a beauty…obviously.

Oh yeah…with a body meant to be stroked…stroked…oh he'd perform the task.

_"Mmmm…"_ What was that? Felt…oh…so…nice, she thought.

He moved a little more. It seemed they were lying so close to each other. In this…this…this little hidden paradise they had found. Hands moving more, trailing up her leg, he found material. No. Too much of it. Move it out of the way.

_Oh yes…want to feel your touch…_

Feeling her body responding, _lift that material away._ Oh what a nice…warm…

_"Mmmm…ohhhhh…"_

Thigh.

Oh yeah, bared to him. Perfect. Take your time in moving up any further. Give her your other hand first.

The winds lifted. They caressed. The sands whispered…and somewhere...

_"Ohhhh….Ohhhh…"_ Oh what I'm feeling now…oh…these touches…

Closed eyes smiled with satisfaction. Oh yeah…keep doing it to her. God her response...totally a turn on.

Oh such nice thighs…

_"Ohhh…"_

Flat stomach…

_"Ahhh…"_

And here…under this lace…

_"Oh…yessss…"_

Don't lift it away too fast. It's too delicious listening to her reactions…hearing her moan. Oh those moans are intoxicating…

_~Captivating? __Ha ha ha….~_

"Ohhh…ohhhh…ohhhhhhhhh…''

_Yes…captivating… __Wait. Who was that? Who whispered that?_

"Ahhh…"

Oh what does it matter.

Under the lace now…

Fingers lifting, finding what was hidden beneath it. She wouldn't complain. Listen to her now. She wants it and needs it. Oh…you want it and need it. Damn…such a woman to feel so good. To make you feel so…

_~CAPTIVATED~_

Who? What?

_"Yess…"_

Oh that's her hand leading me there. Can feel her hand holding mine now leading me right to…

Naked skin…rounded naked…

_"Ohhh…" __"OH Baby…"_

_~Ha ha…still a little too soon… __You're not truly captivated yet. No…you're just not ready. Too soon…not quite… __YET~_

_"Oh wow…" __"Ahhh…"_

CRASH

A coconut fell from a palm tree, landing near the dwindling fire with a jarring sound.

"_Ohhh_-WHAT?"

"_Yeahhhh_-CRAP!"

Eyes opened now. That sound had broken through.

She looked now and saw…felt…saw…felt…oh…_WHAT_…one hand was on her thigh, her skirt lifted high enough to reveal the beginnings of her lavender bikini underwear. Another hand was laying…underneath half lifted lace…flat on her…HER…

She screamed and began to push his hands away. "YOU PERVERT!"

"SHIT!" His eyes were wide open now too, as he felt her push his hands away. He scrambled away, letting go of her wide, yet perfectly narrowed for his hand…thigh…removed the fingers of his other hand from her…so rounded…_OH SHIT_.

His fingers had been cupping her…stroking…_oh…_

His scrambling led to her falling. Flat on her ass onto the sand.

He shook his head now, his eyes widened as she fell…fell, leading to her skirt that was half ridden up now revealing…

Oh man…she wears Angelica's.

She hardened her eyes, pointing at him, before she noticed his staring. "YOU-WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

SH…_oh enough swearing for one day._ Damn…damn damn damn. Can't get any hotter than Angelica's. Whoa…HOLD ON! What the heck are you…am _I_ thinking?

She looked down now at where his eyes seemed to be focused on. She moved her own eyes lower…to see…

Furiously she pulled her skirt down and pointed up at him. "DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME…YOU…YOU PERVERTED…OHHH!"

He took a step back now as she got up. She didn't know…she still didn't realize…_oh man did he do that?_ OH man…oh man…_oh stop saying man._ I'm not saying man. I'm thinking man. _Well then stop thinking it._ Don't tell me what to do! Oh SH…shoot! I've lost it now! I'm arguing with myself. Get me off of this island. Oh man. _Bring back that dream._ Make it real.

_~Ha ha…patience…patience…~_

_What the-_

"YOU PERVERTED WHOREMASTER!" She screamed at him now, pointing her finger still at his face. 'YOU TRIED TO MOLEST ME!"

That brought a frown to his face. _Now she was going too far._ Yes, he had been touching her and all, but uh hey…those weren't complaints he had been hearing coming out of her mouth. Those had been moans of pleasure. "Oh come on…it wasn't like you were putting up a fight."

"LISTEN YOU SEX OBSESSED JOCK-

_"Baby you wanted it."_

Oh wow…is that chill running through your body at the way he says…_baby?_ Has a guy ever called you baby? No…oh…baby…right on the tip of his tongue…_stop it stop it…stop it!_ Give him the rules now. Let him know he is not getting anything with you. Nothing. But the way his voice was so husky when he said…baby…_oh stop…get me off this island!_

_~Ha ha… __Sure that's what you want?~_

_Wait…who said that?_

"I did not want it! I don't want anything from you-WHAT…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He had watched her seem to go into her own deep reverie and then saw it again. Her shirt had the first three buttons unbuttoned. And her bra strap was lowered down on her…

_"There."_

Arm.

It hadn't really revealed anything, but he knew now what he had been touching up there…_and it hadn't been lace._ Man…no wonder his hand still felt hot.

She took a step backward, pushing his hand away and starting to close the top of her blouse with her fingers. She felt…she looked down seeing that they were…_ohhhh…_

He followed the path of her eyes too…a bit of a smirk crossing his lips. Hmmm...seemed his hands were not the only thing heated up now. His eyes found her face and his smirk grew more. Okay…waking up like that had been…surprising to say the least, but now, well…now it was kind of…

"Sorry. Just had to pull that back up. It was kind of falling a little low on your arm. But as I recall my hand didn't get there by itself."

She frowned at him now, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

That just opened up the top of her blouse again, revealing purple lace and satin…

Feeling his eyes back there again, she quickly crossed her arms over herself. "IF YOU'RE IMPLYING THAT I-

He cut her off smoothly. "Shorty, _I don't have to imply anything._ It's in your face."

"WHAT-

He easily cut her off again, this time taking a step forward, languidly. She was such a tiny little thing. It was so simple to stand over her…to touch her…to cup her entire…_oh stop._ Keep the advantage. Don't show her you're as hot and bothered as she is…

_Angelica's…oh man…_

She shivered now as she felt him stroking her cheek…that same hand that had been stroking her…

_Ohhhhh…_

He lifted his hand away and brought it against her hand. _"See Shorty…you're burning…"_

She felt the heat of his hand and pushed it away. Stay angry. Stay angry. _Ohhhh…_ "Stop it."

He smirked. "You're hot now aren't you? Hot and bothered?"

Well Haley, your thighs are burning and uh…your uh…where his fingers started going underneath…they're just a bit peakish right now. _OH stop!_ She needed to get off this island…she'd only gotten on this island. She needed to get off it! "Stop trying to get off the subject and you tell me right now what you thought you were doing."

He shrugged. "Sleeping. Really…I was sleeping, and obviously uh…dreaming."

Haley scrunched up her face at that. "Sleeping? _Sleeping?_ You start to molest women in your sleep?"

That smirk came back to his face. "Well Shorty…I rarely sleep alone and I definitely have never had to molest a woman. Besides…moans like the ones that were coming out of your mouth certainly don't come from molestation. _More like sexual ecstasy…Shorty._"

She frowned. "Don't call me that! I told you to don't call me that. You really are just what I thought you were…a whoremaster…a perverted whoremaster. But let me tell you…" She moved forward to stand right in front of him, her body only inches from his. She lifted her head, straining her neck, because the dumb guy was too tall. "I am not one of your BIMBO SLUTS! You keep your hands off me!"

He noticed how big her brown eyes were now, how she didn't break the locking of their eyes. He didn't break it either as he also noticed that she had moved her arms away and those buttons still lay…

"Ohhhh-

_"Hush."_ He lifted his hand and pulled the top button through its hole. Seeing her frowning at him and starting to cross her arms over herself again, he smirked, speaking flippantly. "Sorry, thought I was somewhere else…with someone else. Just fell asleep and didn't realize…well that I was with you…Shorty."

"I said to not call me that!"

"Whatever…" Sighing now, Nathan started to walk away. All of the sudden though he felt himself being pulled around. He swore, staring down hard at her. "What now?!"

Haley bit down on her bottom lip, before she opened her mouth. "We need to…we have to get something straight. NOTHING…is going to happen on this island. You understand me? NOTHING! So don't you think about-

He started to laugh, his head falling back with the motion.

That made Haley even angrier. "WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU LAUGING ABOUT? I'M SERIOUS!"

He laughed a little more, before he brought his head down, gave her a quick look over, and then smirked. "Shorty…told you before…you're not even my type."

Haley wasn't sure if she should feel relieved by that or…offended. "Fine...whatever."

He nodded his head and started to leave.

But then after a few steps forward, turned back around with a sharp look.

"If you were so certain you didn't want anything to happen…tell me Little Miss Reporter…why did you pack them? I mean…when it came to the emergency necessities we would need…it's interesting you thought these should be included."

Haley turned around now to see him smirking at her. "Pack what?"

"Oh come on…you know what I'm talking about."

She shook her head. "NO I don't."

"TROJAN."

Haley swallowed. Oh god…he found them. Oh how embarrassing. Why had she packed them? OHhhhhh…she had no idea why. It was like she said, like she told him. NOTHING was going to happen. Absolutely nothing. "Must have accidentally picked up one."

He smirked more. "Or about a dozen. That's how many you had in the bag. So if I'm right about this, you ACCIDENTALLY picked up a dozen TROJANS."

Haley bit down on that bottom lip again.

"So really…it could be me thinking YOU'RE the one who wants to uh…molest ME. I mean a dozen." His look was ironically funny. "Sorry though Baby…_NOTHING'S going to happen._" He smirked and started to walk away.

Haley grimaced at that. "Hey!"

He kept walking.

"HEY!" She gave chase, pulling on his arm. He turned around quickly, causing the front of her body to smack right into his. Her breasts pushed up right against his rib cage since he was so much taller than her. They both stared, not hearing the rushing waves now, blue eyes fastened to brown ones. She moved her hands upward to push him back, and then realized her folly. Her fingers landed right on his chest, hidden only by a shirt torn in places, a shirt that had molded itself to his body after its earlier wetness. He felt her legs pressed against his and remembered his dream or whatever it was. Stroking the thighs that were much too hidden by that skirt. Her unexpected closeness to him, caused her to feel imbalanced. She grasped at his shirt, making the top part of it lower, where it was unbuttoned. He felt the wind shift over the bared part of his skin now. It was only slight. Her closeness was causing plenty heat. His hand moved upward, finding the waistband of her skirt, lifting away the bottom part of that torn hanging blouse. Their eyes never left each other. Their bodies stuck like…glue. Their hands starting to…

The fire sparked, the noise startling both of them.

She moved back suddenly. He moved back too.

Haley shook her head, stunned at what…what was that?

He stared at her for a moment…wondering too…what was that?

They both swallowed, speaking in stuttering unclear voices.

"I…well um…I'm going to-

"Yeah I'm tired…very tired and uh…um…"

"I'm just going to sleep out here."

"Yeah um…that's good. I'm going inside. Are you sure you want to stay outside…I mean you don't want to come inside…uh…me…I-I mean with me?"

He stared at her for a moment. _Inside?_

Haley thought of her words, shivered and blushed. "I mean…" _OH wow_, why did everything seem to have a double meaning right now…a clean one and a… "I mean…inside the tent…with me?"

His eyebrows rose. _"With you?"_

Haley shook her head again profusely. "NO…I mean we have two tents. I can sleep in one and you can sleep in the other. Alone…we'll sleep alone, but you can walk over there with me…or uh…whatever."

_Damn…Angelica's._

"Nathan?"

He shook his head. He needed to get away…needed to go back to sleep…_ALONE_. And no dreams…oh man…no dreams. "No…that's okay. The tent's too small anyway."

"We have two."

"Yeah, I meant that both of them are too small. I wasn't going to sleep in the same one as you."

"Oh uh…yeah…well of course not! I already said I meant two. Oh gosh…okay…good night."

He stared at her for a moment. In the moonlight, with her hair down…she looked so different from that woman with her hair in that tight bun, wearing the concealing blazer…_oh damn_. He started backing away, before turning away, letting out carelessly. "Yeah…night."

She watched him, before she shook her head and went back to her tent. That wasn't exactly friendly. Oh what did it matter. She didn't want to be friendly with him. She didn't want him to be friendly with her. She didn't care that…_ohhhhh…_

She picked up the blanket lying on the ground, wrapping it around her body and laying down. Her eyes didn't close though.

She had been moaning and sighing…totally enjoying it. It had felt…

Oh gosh, she had to stop this.

But it had felt…

_Good._

**I~~I~~I**

He pulled his shirt off his body and took the blanket, laying it down on the ground and then laying down on top of it with a sigh, next to the mostly now quiet fire. He looked up at the multitude of stars in the sky, his hands coming up behind his head.

That had been one of the best dreams he ever had.

It had felt way too…

Real.

As it should have.

_It had been real._

He groaned, turning away from the stars.

**I~~I~~I**

The island's winds swayed, seeming to laugh with their motion.

That *dream* was only the beginning.

_Find the hidden parts…find them. __Watch your dreams turn into your most wildest fantasies. __And then watch it all become real._

**I~~**

**I~~**_**The Next Day, Aruba**_**~~I**

"Ready?"

Lucas groaned. He'd barely slept last night, too worried about his little brother. Then after finally closing his eyes, he reopened them at the first beginnings of light coming through his hotel room window. He showered rapidly, threw on a pair of jeans, a beige short sleeved button down shirt, and had ran out the door of his room only to find…

_Her._

He turned around now from his half run for the elevator, seeing her getting up from where she had been sitting on the floor. "Look Miss James-

"I want to help!"

"Then stay in your hotel room!" He shouted out, hating how he was sounding now, feeling like a child. He got ready to say something else, a little calmer this time…

Brooke walked over and put a hand to his mouth. She watched his blue crystal eyes protest, his mouth wanting to say something, but she stopped him still. _"I told you Mr. Scott last night I would be going with you to search for them. For my sister specifically."_

Lucas lifted her hand away from his mouth now, of course noticing just how beautiful she was. And yet now she was dressed so simply. Her hair was back in a practical ponytail. She was wearing Capri jeans, a pink tank and yet still…she radiated. Those chocolate eyes…

But none of that mattered now. What mattered was finding Nathan. So the woman was beautiful. She was also an unneeded distraction. "Miss James, we don't even know if your sister was with my brother."

Brooke spoke adamantly now, after having allowed her hand to be lifted away from his mouth. His blonde spikes of hair were neatly combed and partially wet even. He must have just showered like she had gotten ready as soon as the alarm on her phone went off. Actually she had woken plenty times before, but all those times it had still been so dark. It had practically been torture waiting for just a fraction of light. "I know she was. _I can feel it._"

Lucas rolled his eyes now. What was she, one of those psychic nuts, or maybe one of those who said they got _'feelings'_? Well hadn't he gotten some weird feelings? Yeah, but didn't matter. He told Nathan that all the time too. Nathan tended to rely on feeling a lot. He lived on his instinct and right in the moment. Lucas, on the other hand, looked at things more scientifically and believed that being prepared was important, that there was always backup to everything that happened and that it made no sense for this woman to be saying her sister was on that plane if she didn't know for sure! Where was the proof? _Where was it?_ She should stay here. He faced her now, ignoring her beauty. He had other important matters. "You don't know for certain Miss James. You have no proof she was on the same plane even with my brother. You should stay here…at the hotel…look around for her. Ask about her. And if I find any reason to believe she did go with my brother I will let you know." He started to walk past her now, reaching the elevator and pressing the down button.

Brooke raced after him in her slightly heeled sneakers. She pulled at his arm, hearing him groan, but she paid it no mind as she gave him her say. "I will do that. I have been doing that. Nothing has turned up my sister. And I know she was on that plane. She wanted this interview so badly. If your brother was on that plane so was my sister. I just know it. I fee-

Lucas cut her off impatiently, anger edging his words. "_Don't tell me that you felt it!_ Proof! Do you have any proof? NO! I don't believe in all these _feelings_ Miss James. They mean nothing! I have _proof_ my brother was on that plane. I _KNOW_ he was on that plane. And I'm worried about him!"

Brooke shouted back at him. "And I'm worried about my sister, Mr. Scott! I know she was on that plane too. You may not believe in _feeling_, but I do, and you are not going to be able to keep me from going with you to find my sister. If you're going…I'M GOING."

Lucas started to roll his eyes, but then he felt her yank at his arm. "HEY-

"You can't stop me. You can't keep me from finding her. You're…seeding your brother…well…I'm seeding my sister."

Lucas shook his head at that, staring down into her chocolate brown eyes with questioning. _Seeding?_ Then finally it hit him, what she was trying to say. "_Seeking_…that's what you mean isn't it?"

Brooke nodded her head. "Yes…" She clung to the bottom of her pink tank now, nervously moving her hands back and forth.

Lucas sighed, before reaching for one of those shaking hands. A tiny smile came to his face. He pulled her hand gently. _"Come on…let's go…seed them."_

Brooke tried to see if he was mocking her. Looking up into his crystal blue eyes, seeing only gentleness there, she nodded her head and followed him, whispering, _"Thank you."_

Lucas said nothing, just continued holding her hand as they entered the elevator.

**I~~**

**I~~**_**The Island**_**~~I**

The island's sun had already risen. It rose and yet still two forms slept. Exhaustion had hit them the day before. It kept them now in slumber.

The ocean's tides lightly hit the sands, the winds calm for now.

The island waited.

**I~~I**

I~~I~~I

"Okay, look you can sit ba-

"I want to sit with you."

Lucas sighed now. He'd talked to Stuart just a little earlier. Stuart had set him up with this amphibian, a model much smaller than the Skydolphin, less impressive in appearance, but also able to fly longer distances. The Skydolphin was impressive of course for tourism and for its very up to date luxuries. But this was not a tourist trip. This was a search and find venture and so this smaller amphibian would do nicely.

"Sit in the passenger area. It's more comfortable."

Brooke shook her head with refusal. "No…I'd rather sit up front with you. Then I can see what I need to see."

Lucas felt his patience running thin. It was bad enough having to take her. Yes, he had felt a momentary closeness and understanding for her before they entered the elevator, but now…well he just didn't have time for this. Besides, he liked getting things like this done on his own. "What do you need to see? You're not flying the plane."

Brooke rolled her eyes at him as if he was dumb or something. "My sister of course! I need to be on the lookout for her."

Lucas laughed now dryly. _"Oh…and you think you're just going to see her all of the sudden?"_

Brooke scoffed at his laughter. _"Well that's why we're going out…to find her."_

"To find my brother!"

"To find both of them!"

Lucas had to resist yelling in exasperation now. He shook his head with resignation. "Fine…fine…you can ride up front with me. Just don't distract me!"

Brooke moved up with him to the front of the amphibian. "How would I distract you?"

Lucas groaned, looking at the instruments on the plane and preparing for takeoff. "Just…keep your mouth shut, okay? I need to concentrate."

Brooke put her seatbelt on before turning to him, seeing his aggravated profile. "I'm not the brainless slum you seem to think I am."

Lucas's eyes squinted in confusion… _Slum?_ Before he realized what she was trying to say. "I didn't say you were one…a _slut_ anyway…that's what you meant. _Slum_ has a total different meaning. Are you strapped in?" He barely glanced at her as he asked the question. Instead he was continuing to get ready for takeoff, communicating with the tower.

"Yes…" Brooke watched his tight expression and decided on something. Lifting her hand, she put it over his for a second, before lifting it away. _"I know you're worried too…I'll look carefully…for both of them. I won't distract you. I just want to know my sister's safe."_

Lucas felt some of the tension leave him, her slight touch of his hand comforting and calming. And her words…well her words almost made him feel guilty. "I know you do. We'll both look for them. We're taking off in a few…you ready?"

Brooke nodded her head. "Yes."

Lucas got the go ahead from the tower. He started the plane down the runway. It gained speed the further it went along…faster…faster…before it started to lift off the ground.

Brooke watched as the plane started to climb up into the air, over the Aruba beaches…

Over the…

Atlantic…

"Let's go find your sister…my brother."

Brooke heard him speak those words, squeezing her hand. She saw his slight smile. She smiled back.

"Yes…let's find them."

**I~~I**

I~~I~~I

_"Mmmm…ahhhh…"_ Haley slowly woke, feeling not her warm soft pillow under her head, but…

She frowned at the safety blanket that she had gathered underneath her head to sleep on last night. The stupid thing wasn't comfortable at all. But hey…she supposed she shouldn't complain. She was lucky to have one at all. The Skydophin's seating for five meant that it had just that many blankets, though in her perusal of the plane she had only found four. Hmmm…maybe Martin had taken one.

She grimaced as she thought of Martin. Yes, she had been feeling a bit sorry for him when he told the whole account of his wife leaving, but any kind of forgiving feelings towards him vacated after he jumped out of the plane, tried to take a hurt Nathan with him, and left them in an almost unfly-able plane.

Though Nathan had figured out how to fly it. He had saved them really. Haley thought of that now with a bit of confusion. It was crazy, how unpredictable he could be. How he wasn't exactly what she had first thought. The whole time they had been on the plane after he took over the controls, after he helped her escape, the time on the raft, Nathan had been so…well she had to admit. He had been pretty wonderful. But last night…

_Oh last night…_

What had he thought he was doing? Touching her like that…making her…moan…

Oh gosh…she had been moaning. Moaning with him. It hadn't just been him. His touches…

But it had only been a dream. Well, or it was supposed to be only a dream. It made no sense. None of it did. Nathan Scott was a stranger to her. Okay…well he wasn't really a stranger anymore. But he certainly wasn't a friend. And he certainly wasn't anything more than a friend. It was just…well circumstance.

Circumstance brought them to this island together. And now just one thing mattered. That they survive so they can get off the island. Then they can go their separate ways. Yeah…yeah…that's how it is.

They'd never see each other again. Survive…live…get off the island…and life goes back to normal…completely back to normal.

She smiled at that, looking around and then finding it. She picked it up, her organizer. Taking the pen out of its little holder she looked to see what was marked for today. Oh…oh look…nothing for today, but tomorrow was when she was supposed to turn in another proposal to Bryce, this one her best one, she was sure of it. Bryce would have to accept this one, but now he wouldn't have to. He wouldn't see it because she was on this island with Nathan Scott the NBA player. _Great._ She wouldn't be able to turn it in. That made her unhappy. She didn't like this. Losing all her routine. She didn't like it at all.

Haley put down her organizer and sat all the way up now, lifting the blanket off herself. She reached for her bra she had put aside last night. Removing her shirt for the moment, she pulled her bra quickly over her shoulders, fastening the front closure, before pushing her blouse over it.

She finished grooming herself, which meant using her comb through her waywardly falling hair, using the toothpaste he told her about earlier to finger brush her teeth, putting some chapstick on her lips and some sun block on her exposed skin parts.

Crawling out of the tent, she grabbed one of the small string cheeses they still had left, eating part of it slowly. They had to be careful in how fast they ate the good food. She knew for sure she didn't want anymore of that freeze dried space food. She finished it off with a bit of water.

Looking upward and across, she could see that the sun was already high in the sky. Great…it was going to be another hot day. She didn't care for this extremely warm weather. At least the ocean tides nearby helped cool things a little, in these earlier hours anyway. She wouldn't be surprised if later in the day even the ocean tides weren't too helpful. Starting to stand, she found that today it wasn't as difficult as yesterday. It had been a smart decision of Nathan's that they stretch their muscles…she had to reluctantly admit. She could just imagine they would be screaming out pain today if they hadn't.

Thinking of Nathan…she looked across the way, just a few steps away anyway and saw him, lying near the fire. A bit of a frown came to her facial features. She moved forward, coming to stand nearby where he slept. He too had used one emergency blanket as a pillow, the other as a blanket, but now that blanket was only wrapped around his waist, revealing a bared chest.

Funny…even though it had looked pretty muscled in that picture she found on the net, the one with him barely wearing anything, it hadn't looked…well…this…uh…

_Real? Ripped?_

She shook her head, not sure where the heck that question had come from. She got ready to walk away and then felt it, that sun, beating so strongly already. Or maybe it was later than she thought. Not having any watch or clock of any kind, the only way she could begin to tell what time it was, was by looking up at the sky, at the sun in that sky, and even that didn't make it any easier to figure out because she had never been good at guessing from the positioning of the sun what time it was. She always relied on her watch.

She did know one thing though. That sun was strong, quite strong. And it was hitting his bared chest as he lay out in the open, not even shaded by the trees hardly. Haley grimaced, biting her bottom lip. She should do something. Like what? Wake him? Pull the blanket up on him?

No! No way was she pulling that blanket back up on him. She'd just uh…wake him. Wait a second…why was she so concerned? So he got sunburn, big deal. And what if he gets heat stroke? What if he gets sunburn so badly that you lead him to one day having skin cancer? What if one day while you're reporting on the news in Washington…because you will be a Washington news leader…well some day anyway…_soon_…what if you hear of a breaking story about Nathan Scott having skin cancer? Oh and when asked how he got it…

_"Because Haley James was too much of a bitch to put a blanket on me while we were on a deserted island even after I saved both of us by flying the plane."_

"Oh God, did you just say that?" Haley looked down at him…noticing that he was still sleeping peacefully, hadn't uttered a word, and yet that sun was hitting his still bared chest.

_"Ohhhh…"_ She groaned as she started to kneel down on the sand. "I'm not going to let you blame me for any stupid illness or condition you have. If you get skin cancer it's going to be your own fault…not mine. You're not going to make me feel guilty for anything…you understand me?"

He murmured in his sleep but otherwise made no sound.

Haley grumbled, before she started to call out his name some, hitting at his shoulder. "Hey…wake up! Nathan…Whoremaster…Big NBA ego inflated star…get up!"

He moved over some to turn his head, but other than that made no motions with his body.

Haley sighed. The guy was fast asleep. She should just leave him.

But now she had horrible visions of news reporters turning the story on her, asking _how could she not protect Nathan Scoring Scott?_ Ohhhhh…

"Look, I know you saved us and everything, but I did part of the work too. And well…you proved last night you're still a guy who only thinks of one thing. But I'll probably have nightmares if I risk you getting heat stroke or whatever so…here…"

She pulled at the blanket, but it was wrapped around his lower body, slightly twisted around his feet and lifted a tiny bit on one leg. Haley groaned as she realized it was partly on top of him and partly twisted underneath him. She tried to pull more. Nothing happened.

"Oh damn."

Shaking her head, she tried to reach over and pull the other side while she pulled the side closest to her. That seemed to make the blanket budge a little, but still it wasn't getting pulled enough to cover his upper body. Looking around, focusing back on him and hoping he had finally woken, she sighed with disappointment as she saw he was still entirely sleeping. Great…he must be really tired. After all, he was the one who got the least sleep. You slept on the raft twice. He never did. So you owe him…_oh I don't owe him_…he saved your life on that plane…he practically carried you here to the sand…_you owe him_.

"OH FU-fudgesticks." You owe me for this one. You really will owe me." She hesitated before she did it. Lifting her body some, she brought one leg over his waist and then brought the other one down on the opposite side…so she was straddling him. Bracing her hands on the ground, she avoided literally sitting on him. Then bracing her knees on the sandy floor, she fastened her hands on the sides of the blanket, giving it a furious yank.

It was not the right move to make. Her knees were not that strong still for one. Her balance was entirely wavering. Her fingers were able to get the blanket to move upward, but meanwhile her body was out of whack. And of course with her hands entirely holding onto the blanket now, they were no longer braced on the ground. All her stability was gone. She screamed, the blanket clenched tightly in the grip of her fingers as her body started to descend forward. Falling…falling…she was falling…

Right…

Onto…

_"Good morning."_

**I~~I~~I**

_**Next Time in Captivated**_

_"Yeah...he might be a CLUE. A very important one…Could help a lot in finding them." __"I'll work on getting that done too. I mean…wherever Haley and Nathan are…he has to be there too…right?"_

I~~I~~I

_"YOU PERVERTED EGO INFLATED ASININE COCK JOCK!"_

_It's a little hard to stay away from you when you're sitting on my stomach and actually one of your legs is partly on my…well your favorite word that rhymes with jock."_

I~~I~~I

_"LUST?...Not even an inkling of it…SHORTY." __"Stop it! WHOREMASTER!"_

I~~I~~I

_I read ALIVE." __"Are you trying to tell me you're preparing ways to have a feast…WITH ME AS THE MAIN COURSE?"_

I~~I~~I

_"No questions asked…I gave you all the information you need…just find the place and take me there…and then you forget you ever saw me."_

I~~I~~I

_"OH YOU DARE ME DO YOU…well in that case…" __"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I~~I~~I

_"Are you watching?" __"Yeah…keep going…"_

I~~I~~I

_"Maybe they just landed somewhere safely then…but there's also the possibility…well that they…that they crashed. And then…" __"They didn't. They couldn't have. No…NO."_

I~~I~~I

_"They won't know. They'll just think…I care about that too..." __"Shhhh…I know. I know."_

**I~~**_**All that and more to come next time in Capti*vateD**_**~~I**

Thank you for reading.

Mara


End file.
